Pokemon Ultra Moon
by Mr.Kage-sama
Summary: This is a text Let's Play of Pokemon Ultra Moon, following the adventure of Alexandra and her Pokemon, Rowlet, through the region of Alola.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome to Alola

The girl's white boots thudded down the white path, her breath coming out rough and panting. She was afraid to glance back, afraid to know if she was going to be caught or not. She pushed herself harder and reached the triangular elevator, slamming her palm against the button for it to go up. Safety rails raised from the gaps between the floor and the elevator before it began to rise, the men and women in white uniforms who were pursuing her skidded to a halt, only able to now watch her rise out of their reach.

The girl in the white dress looked around the next floor, desperately trying to catch her breaeth. The floor she was on now looked more like different habitats for the Pokemon that lived there. She clung her duffle bag close to her body and tried to see if there were any more pursuers. Unfortunately for her, more people in white uniforms appeared from around the corners and began to chase her. She ran again with the men and women behind her through the different sections of the habitats. The girl rounded a corner to have two strangely pale people clad in white exploration outfits were in her way. The girl stopped in her tracks and looked back to see her pursuers closing in behind her. The pale woman gave a satisfied smile form on her lips and began to approach.

The duffle bag began to shake in the girl's arms, and a blue and purple aura began to pour out from the inside. Blue light erupted out and enveloped the girl, shining brighter until her pursuers had to shield their eyes. In a flash of azure light, the girl vanished.

Three months later...

A beeping game from the computer, the camera icon flashing to announce an incoming video call. It was a message from the professor of Alola, Professor Kukui! The girl at the computer clicked on the camera icon, and a screen opened. The screen took a moment or two to focus on the man in the frame: he had tan skin, a white hand, and a white lab coat, with a patch of black hair on his chin. _But why isn't he wearing a shirt under that lab coat?_ the girl had to wonder. The man, who was presumably Professor Kukui, reached forward to adjust the camera on his end. "Hang on now, just gimme a sec..." he mumbled, fixing the camera to help it focus on him. Once satisfied, he stood back and waved. "Hey there, good evening!" he greeted in a cheerful tone. "So the day has finally come that you're moving to Alola!" He shifted to the side and a map with four large islands appeared beside him. "Alola is a region made up of several islands. That could be the reason the region is chock full of nothin' but rare Pokemon, yeah!" he explained. The map disappeared and he resumed being in the center of the screen. He held up his hand again, but this time, a Pokeball rested in his palm. "There's no shortage of cool Pokemon out here in Alola, either! Such mysterious creatures!" He tossed the Pokeball up and, in a flash of light, a Pokemon, Rockruff, appeared, and landed before him. The little puppy like creature looked curiously into the camera. "You find 'em all over. In the grass, in the caves, in the sky and sea..." The Rockruff ducked out of the camera frame, having lost interest, and only its fluffy wagging tail was still in view. Behind the Professor, a small, yellow Cutiefly flew up behind him. "Here in Alola we love our Pokemon, and we depend on them heaps, too." The Cutiefly flew closer, and the Rockruff focused on Kukui, who moved his hands to stroke the puppy's neck. "Some of us even battle with 'em, if we call ourselves Pokemon Trainers!" Kukui looked at the dog. "Rockruff! Cutiefly! I'll play with you later, so cool your jets!" The two Pokemon nodded and disappeared off the screen. "All right, I gotta ask you some questions about yourself so I can introduce you to everybody!" He scratched at his cheek a little. "So which photo should I use for your Trainer Passport?"

 _Trainer Passport? It must be like a trainer card_ , the girl thought to herself, and sent the desired photo to Kukui.

Kukui grinned and put a hand behind his head. "Ten-four, good buddy! I'll let everyone out here know you're on your way! Alexandra!" Rockruff appeared on Kukui's right, a bird Pokemon, Pikipek, on his right. "Yeah, that's a name that hits you like a Trop Kick right to the head! Woo!" The Pikipek flew off, replaced by Cutiefly. "Can't wait to see you in person then, cousin!" He waved and the screen closed.

She sighed and leaned back into her chair. Maybe she was too used to old Professor Oak, but Professor Kukui was just a living ball of energy. Then again, he was probably half the age of Oak...

"Alexandra!" the girls' mother's voice called out from the living room, pulling her out of her thinking. "Come help me with these boxed!" The girl stood up from the desk and left her bedroom.

The sun shined brightly down on Melemele Island. Children were playing happily outside, and a breeze ruffled the tall grass and palm trees. On the balcony of her house, Alexandra's mother stretched out her arms and taking a deep breath, her Meowth down at her feet. "Could anything be more soothing? The first night spent under Alola's calm moon! I feel like I could stay out here all night." She sighed and let her arms fall back to her sides. "But that's enough of that! Time to unpack all these boxes!" She turned and looked down at the Pokemon. "Meowth? Go get Alexandra for me, would you?" The little cat meowed in acknowledgment and ran back into the house.

Inside, Meowth spotted the girl laying on her bed, asleep. It meowed and ran over to her bedside, meowing even louder. The girl yawned and sat up, slowly getting to her feet. "Hello Meowth," she said sleepily to the little cat, that meowed again. She gave it a gentle pat on the head and left her bedroom with Meowth at her heels.

"You were out like a light, weren't you?" Mom said, who was standing at the balcony door. "You ought to be full of energy by now! And look!" She gestured to the open balcony door. "It's already night here!" She let her arm drop. "It's completely opposite of Kanto, but then we are so far away here in Alola." She smiled. "So Alexandra, are you excited to meet some Alolan Pokemon?"

Alex smiled back and nodded. "Yeah, I am!" She had only read a little, mostly about the geography of Alola, but she had heard that the Pokemon here were completely different than anywhere else. Alola also had different types of biomes to add even more variety.

Mom chuckled. "That's right! I want to hurry and meet some, too!" She turned to look out the door again. "We're living in the Alola region now! The beautiful islands everyone wants to visit! I'm sure the Pokemon living in a place like this must be friendly, right?" She shrugged and looked back to Alex. "It might not be a bad idea to go out and see for yourself how friendly Pokemon here are. Right, Alex? Go and get ready for a bit of exploring! Your bag and things should be hanging on your coat stand in your room." Mom tilted her head to the side. "And didn't you leave your copy of Adventure Rules on your desk, too?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom!" Alex said, the excitement of going out and exploring the new land chasing away the residual sleepiness. She rushed back into her room, grabbing her hat and bag from the coat stand. She left her room again and went back over to Mom, who was giggling at Meowth thrashing about.

Mom turned around and smiled, placing her hands on her hips. "Now you look ready for anything!" Her expression softened. "Oh, but even so, Alex... Try to be careful walking through the tall grass! Still, I have to admit that I'd love to have a new Pokemon around... Why don't you head up toward Iki Town and see what you can discover in Alola?" Meowth called out, as if to agree. Alex smiled brightly and rushed out the door.

The first thing that greeted her was the cool, salty sea air. Murkrow darted across the sky every now and then, followed with a streek of a falling star. She stretched out her arms and took in a deep breath. The calm, cool air was so different than it was in Kanto. The only place that smelled like this was Cinnabar Island, but the air had a hint of cold to it, probably coming from Seafoam Island not too far from the shore. This place was warm, damp, with palm trees and flowers everywhere. No wonder Mom wanted to move here; it truly was beautiful.

"Now where is Iki Town..." she mumbled to herself, looking back and forth. She turned to the left and followed the path that spread up into a hill.

Alex stopped in her tracks at the top of the hill. What spread out before her was tall grass, and all she could think of was what she was told growing up: "don't walk into the tall grass without a Pokemon!" Wild Pokemon weren't always the friendliest, and she just stayed inside town the majority of the time. She shook her head, mustering up her courage. "Come on, gotta at least try..." she whispered to herself. Despite her words, her legs wouldn't move. What if something attacked her? What would she do? Most Pokemon were faster than people, so would she even be able to get away?

"Ah, come on!" she shouted at herself and clapped her cheeks. She took a deep breath and looked hesitantly at the grass. She moved forward to it cautiously...

A Pokemon charged forth from the grass and hissed at Alex! The girl took a couple of steps back as the little Pokemon, Yungoos, flashed its fangs at her. "Oh no..." _Just my luck... My first try on my own and a mean Pokemon shows up!_ Three other Pokemon suddenly appeared from behind her and stood between Alex and the Yungoos, staring the little creature down. The three Pokemon snapped at the Yungoos, which backed away and vanished back into the grass, knowing it was outmatched. The three Pokemon chittered triumphantly.

Alex let out a sigh of relief and smiled when the Pokemon turned to face her. _I'm saved!_ "But where did you guys come from...?"

"Hey there, cousin!" a voice called out from behind her. Alex turned to find Kukui there, waving to her. She ran over to him. "Hang on, I know you..." He rubbed his chin from a moment and grinned. "You're Alexandra, right?!" He looked over her shoulder to the grass patch. "You okay? I saw you get attacked like that!"

"Y-yeah, I got a little help..." Alex said, rubbing her arm nervously. She was glad that nothing really came of it. _So I see he's still pretty energetic... Still, at least I'm safe with him around._

Kukui smiled and nodded. "Looks like you did! Though I sure didn't expect that, yeah... I didn't think these little fellows would dash out on their own to save a stranger!" He paused. "But I guess I'm getting ahead of myself." He moved up both hands and waved. "Welcome to Alola, the Pokemon paradise! That's what I'm supposed to be saying." He jerked a thumb to point as his chest. "I'm Kukui, yeah, the Pokemon Professor." _He's got... an interesting way of talking, too,_ Alex thought to herself. Enthusiasm and yeah. The three Pokemon ran towards Alex and Kukui. "People and Pokemon live and work together here in Alola, too. Don't ever forget, you can go anywhere, yeah, as long as you got Pokemon in your corner! Wild Pokemon could be lurking in the tall grass, yeah, just waiting to leap out and bite you, but you'll be fine if you've got a partner of your own!"

So wild Pokemon can be just as mean here as in Kanto, huh... He grinned at the Pokemon. "Hey there! Here, let me introduce the Pokemon that helped you just now." He move his hand to the first. "This is the Grass-type Pokemon, Rowlet." The little creature hooted and turned in a circle. Kukui moved his hand to the second. "And the Fire-type Pokemon, Litten." The little cat meowed in response. He then moved to the last. "And the Water-type Pokemon, Popplio." The Pokemon barked.

Kukui turned to Alex. "Y-see, the fact of the matter is... one of these Pokemon will become your first partner, woo!"

 _Is this guy always this... happy? Pumped? I feel this is someone to talk only in small doses for me._

He nodded and smiled. "Maybe that's why they wanted to save you? Go on and choose the one you'd like to keep as your partner, cousin!" Alex and Kukui both looked at the three. "Why don't you go ahead and choose the one you'd like to keep as your partner, cousin?"

Alex bit her lip. All three looked up at her curiously, each with the same level of anticipation. All of them are cute, too. How do you pick? She looked at Rowlet, the cute little owl that turned in a circle and tilted its head. Litten licked its paw and looked up at her, tilting its head. Popplio leaned onto its back fins and clapped its flippers, barking excitedly. She passed her gaze over the three a few times before she fixed her eyes on the little owl, Rowlet. The little Pokemon hooted when it noticed she was looking at it. "Rowlet can fly up on its enemies real quiet like, yeah, and catch 'em by surprise!" Kukui explained. "So you wanna go with the Grass-type Pokemon Rowlet?" Alex nodded and approached the little bird. She gently took it in her hands and lifted it up, and the little owl smiled.

"Hi there, little friend!" Alex giggled, suddenly feeling giddy. This was her Pokemon... Her Pokemon! She looked down at it and stroked the top of its head. The little Pokemon cooed approvingly.

"So you went with Rowlet!" Kukui interjected, and Alex turned to face him. "Woo, what a fine looking team you two are! Now that you can have Pokemon battles, you're what we call a Pokemon trainer!" Kukui reached into his lab coat pocket and held out a Pokeball to her. "Here's a Pokeball for Rowlet, too. It should feel nice and cozy in there." Alex gingerly took the ball from his hand. "All right, then let's get going to Iki town, Alex! Woo! Time to meet the Island Kahuna!"

Alex wrinkled her nose at the unfamiliar phrase. "Island Kahuna? What is that?"

"Truth is, that partner Pokemon Rowlet of yours is a gift from the kahuna, not me," Kukui explained, "so let's go show it off and say a proper thank you, cousin. It may not be the only gift you get! In case you haven't heard, the kahunas are all crazy strong Pokemon trainers." _Like Gym leaders?_ "Be careful about getting into a battle with one!" Kukui turned and headed back towards the patch of grass. "Iki Town is right up here!" he said, pointing up the hill passed the grass, where the path continued. "Get Rowlet there in that Pokeball I gave you."

Alex looked down at the Pokemon and held the ball out to it. In a flash of light, the ball opened and Rowlet disappeared. She slowly pulled the ball close to her chest, looking down at its shiny surface. This was her Pokemon. She had her own companion, a new friend to explore Alola with. She wanted to jump and cry out excitedly. Would it get along with Meowth? She smiled and gently put the ball into her bag, turned to the grass patch, and moved along the path once again.

Half way through the grass, a strange Rattata popped out. "What are you!" she gasped, looking at the little black rat. It looked like a Rattata, but it was black with strange whiskers. "Why do you look so different?" she asked it, but it hissed at her and moved in closer. This Pokemon wasn't friendly either. She remembed that Rowlet could scare it off, or at least keep it from attacking her. She tossed out the ball and Rowlet reappeared. Rowlet flapped its wings, kicking up grass, and the Rattata ran away. "Way to go, Rowlet!" Alex cried cheerfully, and the little Pokemon returned to its ball. No matter what, she was going to be safe along her journey beyond the tall grasses. She no longer had to fear wild Pokemon.

At the top of the hill, the earth flattened out. To her left was a set of stairs leading higher up to an area with houses. Alex approached the stairs and saw a boy running down them. He noticed her and ran towards her. "Hey, hey!" he called out. "Which Pokemon are you gonna choose are your partner? Have you decided?" He grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Oh yeah, I'm Hau!" Alex returned his grin and introduced herself. "I couldn't wait for us to pick our partners together, so I came to find you myself!" Her bag shook and Rowlet appeared from out of its Pokeball and cooed at Hau. Hau looked down at the little Pokemon with excitement. "Whoa, your Rowlet is so cool!" he gushed, then looked up at her. "Hey wait, you already picked your Pokemon?!"

She wasn't even aware that there was another kid who was supposed to pick a Pokemon. Was he mad at her?

"Sorry about that, Hau," Kukui said and approached the two, Popplio and Litten following behind him. "We had a little accident on the way here, so I ended up letting Alexandra choose her partner first without you."

Hau nodded. "Fair enough. I guess it was just fate for you guys to meet!"

"But you can choose one of these two, Hau!" Kukui said, both hands pointing to the two remaining Pokemon. The two move forward towards Hau.

Hau's excitement shined on his face again. "Then my partner will be..." He didn't even look between the two, he just fixed on one. "Popplio! I choose you!" Popplio barked happily and moved closer to him, and Hau waved to it. "Alola, friend! I decided ages ago that you're the one I wanted to have an adventure with!" He leaned down, putting his hands on his knees. "We're gonna do so much awesome stuff together! Just you wait and see!" Popplio barked excitedly in return. "Professor!" Hau cried, looking up at the man. "You'll take good care of Litten, right?"

 _Oh man, this guy is just like the Professor. Is everyone in Alola constantly bouncing around?_

Kukui nodded. "You better believe I will, Hau!" He turned to face Litten. "Litten, everybody! Time to get back in your balls for now!"

"Wait up!" Hau said and turned to Alex. "Me and Popplio have a favor to ask. Be our opponents in our first ever Pokemon battle together!"

Alex blinked, surprised by the request. Today was moving so fast: she got her first Pokemon, she was now a trainer, and she was now going to have her first official Pokemon trainer battle. Alex nodded. "Yeah, let's do it." This was going to be an awesome experience!

"Hold on!" Kukui interrupted. "Before you two step into the ring, let's make sure Rowlet is up to it." Kukui looked the little Pokemon over, sprayed it with a Potion, and let it return to Alex.

Hau began to jump about excitedly. "All right! I'm seriously gonna enjoy this!"

..

"Our first defeat! Sorry, Popplio!" Hau said, and both Pokemon returned to their balls. Despite his defeat, he began jumping again. "Whoa, that was awesome, Alex! You and Rowlet were both so cool!" Even losing didn't even make a tiny dent in Hau's energy. He was absolutely resilient. "You've gotta have the kinda battles where everyone has fun," Hau continued, having calmed down a little. "You and your partner Pokemon too, you know?"

She couldn't help but smile, holding Rowlet's Pokeball close to her chest. Her first victory was a huge milestone! Battles were fun; she didn't know if she would even enjoy them. She was so proud of her little partner.

Kukui moved closer now that the battle was over. "Right on, Alex! You and Hau both brought out the best in your partners and pulled off some spectacular moves, yeah!" He looked towards the stairs that were cut into the hill. "Iki Town is right up those stairs. Come on, Alex!"

Hau rushed forward towards the stairs. "You should totally check out Iki Town!" Alex nodded and followed after him with Kukui after them. _Oh goodness, these two just don't slow down. They're already making me sleepy._

Hau and Kukui stopped a little after the top of the stairs. Little houses were circled around them and extending to the left of the stairs. The path continued to another set of small stairs that led to what looked like the town plaza. "And we're here! This right here is Iki Town!" Hau and Kukui both turned to look towards the plaza. "This town is where folks come to worship the Pokemon that watches over Melemele Island," Kukui explained. "Tapu Koko keeps us all safe and happy, see!" He looked around. Alex blinked. Worshipping a Pokemon? She never heard of anything like that. "Looks like the kahuna's nowhere to be found, though... I guess there must be some trouble somewhere on the island that needs fixing, yeah?"

Hau nodded and put his hands behind his head, "Yeah, the kahuna wandered off without a sound to anybody, singing a little ditty or something." Hau grinned. "I'm gonna go stop by my home for a sec. I gotta show my mom Popplio!" With that, Hau ran off towards the plaza and disappeared from sight. _I should show my mom Rowlet, too..._

"Hey, I've got an idea for you, Alex," Kukui started and looked back at her. "If you head through the village and up the hill, you can visit the ruins that belong to Tapu Koko. That's our island's guardian deity, yeah. Why don't you go and introduce yourself?" Kukui grinned. "If you're real lucky, maybe you'll actually get a glimpse of the guardian deity yourself! I'll stick around here and wait to see if the kahuna comes back." He moved away from the path and stood near the main stairs.

"Deities, huh..." Alex mumbled to herself. Kanto didn't have anything like that. It had the legendary Birds, but that was about it. She had read about other Pokemon that were like guardians in other regions, but nothing being referred to as a deity. She could only wonder what a Pokemon called a deity would look like, what they did, and what made them so special, so she climbed the second set of stairs passed the wooden stage in the center of the plaza, and continued on the path that stood between two odd looking statues.

The path continued higher up into the hill with more sets of stairs cut into it, making it easier to climb. The path twisted up, becoming steeper the higher she climbed. Along with the few sets of stairs, more of the strange statues stood to the sides, like the statues that stood in the plaza. As the trail began to smooth out and the top in sight, Alex spotted a girl in a white dress and a white hat climbing the stairs near the top. She paused when her duffel bag wiggled at her side, and she pressed back against her. Was there a Pokemon in it? "I know, I know. I'll take you to the ruins," she said to the bag. "So please, stay in the bag. We could get in trouble if anyone sees you." The bag stopped squirming and she resumed walking. Alex shrugged and continued up the path, following after the girl. If the path lead to a temple like place for the deity Pokemon, she may just be another visitor.

Alex saw the girl again, watching her running after her bag as it dragged her towards the bridge. She finally got a firm hold on it and stopped, but something few out of it. A strange Pokemon flew forward onto the bridge and cried excitedly. _What on earth is that?_ Alex wondered, looking at the strange little creature. Was that a Pokemon that only lived on these islands? A flock of three Spearows flew towards it, and the little Pokemon coward on the bridge as the birds circled, squawking and pecking at it.

"So far all the wild Pokemon here are complete jerks!" Alex ran towards the girl, who was watching from the land in terror. She turned when she heard Alex's foot steps. "Ah.. H-help..." The girl swallowed and hugged the bag tightly to her chest. "Save Nebby!" The strange Pokemon the girl referred to as Nebby cried out to them and curled up tightly into a shaking ball. "Those Spearows are attacking it! But..." The girl bit her lip. "I'm... I'm not a trainer. I can't... Please! Please save Nebby!"

"Don't worry, I'll go get 'em!" Alex rushed forward onto the bridge, feeling courage well up inside herself.

Before Alex could get far, a Spearow separated from the circle and flew towards her. She threw Rowlet's Pokeball and the little creature appeared. "Rowlet, take it down!" Rowlet easily took down the Spearow. "That's one..."

"You managed to chase off one of the Spearow, but..." The girl looked forward. "Oh, there are still more! Please, please help Nebby if you can!" she pleaded. "But be careful... It looks like that attack may have damaged the Plank Bridge, too..."

Alex looked down at the bridge. The boards looked weathered and old. Some boards were cracked, and some had already crumbled away. I don't think the Spearow was what damaged this bridge... She shook her head and moved forward quickly but carefully, freezing whenever the shook from the salty wind or creaked under her feet.

She finally reached the strange little Pokemon, diving towards it and shielding it with her body. The Spearow only became more agitated; they swirled around and dived towards her, their talons extended. _Oh man, what am I doing? Rowlet can't take on so many Pokemon, and those claws are going to hurt!_ She squeezed her eyes shut and balled up tighter around Nebby, bracing herself for the attack. Nebby also squeezed its eyes shut and began to glow blue once again. A blast of blue light sent the Spearow away, but the planks beneath it and Alex shattered, sending the two of them down into the chasm below. Alex's eyes flew open as she felt herself begin to fall and the scream caught in her throat.

Suddenly a white light shot out from the other side of the bridge and flew towards the falling pair. Alex gasped when she felt something catch her and it flew her towards the side of the ravine where the girl was standing. It placed her down and landed beside her, looking at the two girls, then focused on Nebby. What on earth is that? Alex's mind was blank, making it hard for her to think, and her heart still pounding hard against her chest from the fall. The creature, the Pokemon that saved Alex and Nebby from falling, let out a cry, bolts of lightning radiating from its body, and shot back into the sky, disappearing in the same light and speed it appeared in. "What..." Alex shook her head. Whatever that Pokemon was, it saved her; she and Nebby were safe and sound, and that's what mattered. She sighed and got back on her feet.

Nebby cried happily while it and Alex approached the girl. "Oh... oh thank goodness!" The girl looked at Nebby, furrowing her brow. "You tried using your power again, didn't you?" She sighed. "Oh Nebby..." The girl shook her head. "You know what happened last time you used it. You couldn't move for ages after that. I don't want to see you like that again!" She hesitated, then looked down at her feet, as if ashamed for her minor outburst. "No... I shouldn't say that. I'm sorry, Nebby... I know you were trying to save me that time... and I couldn't even help you in return..."

Alex looked at Nebby as it bobbed along the ground. It was a Pokemon that couldn't use its powers? She glanced back to the girl. It saved her as well at some point... _I wonder what happened to her for it to save her?_

Nebby cried curiously and moved forward, looking at something on the ground. "What... What is that?" she asked, looking at the sparkling object on the ground. Nebby picked it up in its mouth and brought it to her. "A sparkling... stone?" She gently took it from it. "It feels almost warm somehow..." She turned back to Alex. "Please, forgive me," she said and bowed. "I am so grateful to you for helping us out of that dangerous spot."

"Who are you?" Alex asked, looking back and forth between her and the Pokemon she called Nebby. Was that an Alolan Pokemon, too? She didn't have a Pokedex to consult. Was it like a Magikarp or something, in the sense that it couldn't really battle?

The girl smiled shyly. "I'm... I'm Lillie. And I suppose... this stone must belong to you." She moved forward and held out the stone to Alex, who took it and looked at it curiously. "Please..." Lillie whispered. "Don't tell anyone about this... About seeing Nebby... It's... It's a secret, okay?" Alex nodded though? Is Nebby not hers? Lillie nodded back, then looked back at Nebby. "Come on," Lillie said, holding open the duffel bag. "Into the bag, Nebby." Nebby cried reluctantly and climbed inside. Lillie sighed and turned back to Alex. "Um... I'm worried we might get attacked by some wild Pokemon or... or something. I know it's too much for me to ask it, but... Do you think you could see us back to town?"

Alex nodded, still confused about everything that had just happened. "Sure, no problem." Lillie nodded shyly and the two walked down the trial back to town.

Once back in town, Kukui was standing on the wooden stage, and turned when the girls approached it. "Oh, Alexandra! You met Lillie, huh? She's my assistant, yeah!" Alex glanced at Lillie. Alex and Lillie walked onto the wooden stage. "Lillie, I thought you were with the kahuna?" What does a kahuna even do?

"Kahuna Hala?" Lillie asked. "He said that he had something to attend to, so he left town on his own. I was just, um, taking a little stroll up Mahalo Trial while I waited for him to return..."

"And that's how you met our new neighbor Alexandra, huh?" Kukui said. "She just got to Alola yesterday. Help her find her way around, yeah?"

Lillie looked back at Alex. "So... you're also one of the professor's acquaintances? It's nice to meet you."

Alex nodded and smiled. "Likewise."

"The kahuna is back! Kahuna Hala has returned!" a man cried from the main stairs.

"Our guardian's chosen one is back! Only one of the strongest Pokemon users in all Alola, yeah!" Alex looked over to the people near the stairs. They had to be like Gym leaders, like she originally thought.

An older man in a yellow over shirt with white hair climbed up the main stairs, and the people parted to let him pass. "Have I missed something?" he asked.

"There you are, Kahuna Hala!" Kukui called out to him. "Was there some kind of trouble?" Alex looked at Hala. Maybe she would learn about what kahunas did.

Hala laughed as he walked onto the stage. "Just caught up in the middle of some brawling Rockruff, that's all!" He looked to Lillie. "Sorry, Lillie. What were you saying before? For some reason I thought I saw Tapu Koko flying about..." What is a Tapu Koko? Was that the Pokemon that saved me?

Lillie nodded. "Oh, um... Yes, Kahuna Hala. Nebby got attacked by some Spearow on the Plank Bridge. And Alexandra here helped protect it. But the bridge collapsed, and I thought both of them might fall to the bottom of the ravine... and that was when the island's guardian deity swooped in and saved them!"

Alex blinked. The island's guardian deity? So that Pokemon, Tapu Koko, was actually the deity?

Kukui chuckled and put his hands on his hips. "Woo! That's something you don't hear every day!"

"Ho! Although it is said to protect us, our Tapu Koko is a rather fickle creature," Hala said. "Yet our guardian was moved to save you." Hala turned his head. "Kukui, my boy, I think we have cause to celebrate! Looks like we have a brave and kind new Pokemon trainer in our midst!" Kukui nodded and grinned.

"I'm glad to meet you, child," Hala said to Alex. "I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Welcome to Alola! Young Kukui had told me of your coming. I'm glad we got the chance to meet today." Alex nodded slowly, still thinking about Tapu Koko. If it was fickle, why did it protect her? Did it sense something she couldn't? Or was it trying to save Nebby?

Nebby cried out happily. Lillie whipped around and looked down at it. "Oh! When did you get out again? I know that Kahuna Hala and the professor will keep you safe from any harm, but you should still stay in the bag and out of sight. It's safer that way." She sighed and looked at Alex. "Nebby, well... It seems to have taken a liking to you. I-I have read that Pokemon like it when you pet them or take care of them, you know." Alex looked down at Nebby and grinned. Asides from Rowlet, it looks like she made another Pokemon friend. Maybe it was grateful to her.

"All right, here's a lovely gift from me to help make today special, Alexandra!" Kukui said, stepping forward. He held out his hand, which had a strange red device. "A Pokedex is a high-tech kinda tool, yeah, that can automatically record facts about any Pokemon you meet. Your new partner Rowlet is already registered, oh yeah, so check it out!"

"Wow, that's so cool!" Alex said excitedly, eagerly taking the device. My own Pokedex! _I always wanted one; now I can learn more about the Pokemon here!_ She looked it over for a moment before carefully slipping it into her bag.

"And this is a Trainer Passport that I had put together for you," Kukui said, holding out the little booklet, which Alex took. "Well, you got to meet the kahuna at least. Ready to head home, Alex?" The girl nodded, suddenly feeling tired and her body felt heavy.

As Alex stepped off the stage, Hau called out, "Oh yeah, Alex! Hold up a sec!" He ran onto the stage.

"What is it, Hau?" Hala asked. "Did you forget something?"

Hau huffed and put his hands on his hips. "You're seriously asking me that? Who's the one here who forgot to tell anyone before wandering off for a little stroll and a sing without a word, huh?"

Hala sighed and looked over, noticing the sparkling stone Alex was given. "Hm? Alexandra..." He moved closer. "Would you be so kind as to give me a look at that Sparkling Stone you have there?" Alex nodded and handed it to him. The older man looked at the stone closely. "Could it be?!" he gasped.

"Tutu, isn't that..." Hau said, also looking at the stone.

Hala looked up, his eyes back to Alex. "You were rescued by Tapu Koko at the bridge- isn't that what I heard, Alexandra?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it rescued me. It caught me before I hit the water at the bottom of the ravine." _If it weren't for that, I'd be a pancake floating out to the sea_... Nebby might have been safe, though.

"So it even deigned to give you a stone..." Hala continued. "Perhaps you are here in Alola, Alexandra, because this is where you are meant to be. Allow me to borrow this stone for now. Fret not! I'll return it to you tomorrow evening."

"Oh, sure," Alex replied and nodded. "Take your time." Was the stone something important? It sounded like a big deal that the guardian left it.

Hala smiled, his eyes shining kindly. "You have the makings of a brilliant trainer. I can see that light within you, too. You must do us the honor of joining in our festival tomorrow!"

Kukui and Lillie approached Hala and Alex. "First I'll make sure you get back home safe today, though, Alex," Kukui said. He glanced over to Lillie. "Lillie, you two should come with us, too, yeah. Wouldn't want to go losing you twice in one day. You or that precious Pokemon of yours!"

Nebby definitely wasn't an average Pokemon, if everyone was so concerned about it.

Lillie nodded, holding tightly onto the strap of her bag. "Yes... I will keep an eye on..." Nebby cried contently from behind her, causing Lillie to whip around again. "Oh you! Would you not try to escape the very moment that you were told not to wander off!" Kukui laughed. Alex waved to Hala and Hau, and the group Iki Town.

Alex sighed when she walked up to the front door of her home. Since she was now home, she let Rowlet out of its ball. "Welcome back, Alex!" Mom called out from the small kitchen when Alex walked inside. "So what did you think of Kahuna Hala? Oh!" she continued before Alex could reply. "And look who you've got with you!" Rowlet was beside Alex, and it hooted in greeting.

Alex told her everything that had happened after she left towards Iki Town earlier that day. "It came running out to help you?" Mom asked, walking out of the kitchen with Meowth following at her feet. "What a sweet little thing!" Alex smiled sleepily and nodded. Mom chuckled and put her hands on her hips. "And it saved you! That's amazing. It must have been fate that you met!" She looked back and forth between the Pokemon and her daughter. "The two of you look great together... I feel happier just looking at the pair of you!"

Meowth approached Rowlet and meowed at it. Rowlet smiled and hooted back in response. It seemed like a friendly exchange.

Alex looked up at Mom and yawned. "I'm... actually going to go to bed," she said, taking off her hat. "A lot of stuff happened today, and I am just beat." I'll leave out the 'almost falling to my death' thing. Mom nodded and kissed her on the forehead. Alex smiled contently. "Good night, Mom."


	2. Chapter 2- Festival

The next day...

Alex slowly opened her eyes and stretched out on her bed. She felt a lot better after having a deep sleep. She sat up in bed and looked around her room, finding Rowlet perched on the back of her computer chair and still asleep. She smiled and carefully got out of the bed and moved over to Rowlet, gently stroking its head. That's right, she had her very own Pokemon! Yesterday was so hectic that it almost seemed like a dream. She decided to let let Rowlet sleep while she helped Mom continue unpacking.

The day was spent with Alex and the Pokemon helping Mom empty boxes and put things away. Despite it being a productive day, there were still more unpack. Once the sun started setting, they all decided to call it a day.

Mom was outside on the balcony with Meowth again. She stretched out her arms and took a deep breath. "What a stunning sunset! All right, today's the day I finally unpack-" The doorbell rang, and she let her arms drop to her sides. "Was that the doorbell? Go see who it is, Alex."

Alex nodded and stepped back into the house. _I wonder who that is?_ She opened the front door to reveal Professor Kukui. "Hey there, Alexandra!" he said and waved. "It's about time we set out for the festival, yeah!"

 _Oh, it's Professor Energy..._ "Oh, right! I almost forgot about it."

"But first... I've got something to teach you, yeah, now that you're a real Pokemon trainer," Kukui said, then turned to the door. "It's the most basic of all basics. Come on- to Route 1!"

Mom came back inside with Meowth leading the way. "Have fun at the festival, sweetie! I'm sure you'll have a good time with your new Pokemon pal!" Mom grinned. "Me and Meowth will be sure to unpack every last box here, you'll see!" Meowth cried, as if objecting to it being volunteered to help.

Alex nodded followed Kukui out. What was he going to show her? She had a lot to learn about being a trainer, after all. All she knew now was the basics of a Pokemon battle.

Just stepping out the door, he was already ahead of her. "Alex!" he called, waving to her. "Hurry it up, cousin! Pretend you're a Pokemon and use your Agility!" He continued forward. Alex puffed her cheeks. He was making her sound like a Slowpoke! "Rude..." She huffed and followed after him to the route.

Kukui stood in the tall grass and waved to her. "Yeah, over here!" She approached him, looking at him curiously. "So you know that wild Pokemon will sometimes jump out at you in the tall grass, yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah, everyone knows that."

"Now that you've got Rowlet there, you can not only fight wild Pokemon, yeah... you can also try to catch 'em. Woo!"

Alex stared at him blankly. That's right, if she has extra Pokeballs, she can catch Pokemon! How did that not register in her head? She had completely forgotten that having one Pokemon could open up the possibility of getting more on her own. "That's right!"

Kukui nodded and grinned. "I'm going to show you how to catch a wild Pokemon, all right? Keep your eyes on the prize!" He stepped into the grass, and a little Grubbin crawled out. He tossed a Pokeball, and out came the Rockruff she saw in his video call. It tackled the little bug, Kukui tossed a Pokeball, and remained inside. He made it look so simple... Was it really going to be that easy? She thought it was going to be far more difficult. Maybe it would be?

He returned Rockruff to its ball and picked up the one containing the Grubbin. "All right, got myself a Grubbin!" He said, holding up the ball. "Wild Pokemon do sometimes attack people if they get close, but catch 'em and they'll join your team and be a great help to you, yeah!" That certainly sounded like a mouthful... "And if your Pokemon get all tuckered out, you can always head home and rest up a bit, yeah?" Alex nodded. "Here's some Pokeballs and Potions to get you started." He handed her the items.

Alex stared at the empty Pokeballs and grinned. These were what could make one a real trainer. She could catch more companions!

"Why don't you have a little adventure of your own on the way to Iki Town, yeah?" Kukui suggested. "Take good care of Alexandra, Rowlet!" With that, he further down the path.

Alex took Rowlet's ball from her bag and smiled. "We can get some more friends now, Rowlet!" She tossed the ball and Rowlet appeared. "Let's explore around this route a little and see what we can find, huh?"

Was it wrong to feel satisfied when conquering your enemy? Well, enemy was putting it strongly. Foe, maybe? Oh well, that wasn't particularly important. Alex smiled at the Pokeball that contained her first caught Pokemon: a Yungoos. It seemed fitting that her first caught Pokemon would be the very first that she encountered in Alola, the one that made her afraid. "I hope we can become friends, little Yungoos," she said to the ball.

As she approached the stairway to Iki Town, she slowed her steps. A pair of two people dressed in blue and white outfits stood there. She tilted her head to the side, wondering why they weren't going into the town. "Measuring the aura readings here... the numbers appear to be a bit high," the female said to the male. "What do you think, Captain?"

"Hm?" He turned his head to her, twirling his mustache. "What was that? Did you say something?" The woman stared at him. "I was... well, I was certainly not distracted by this foolish display of festivity!" He cleared his throat when, once again, the woman remained silent. "So there are aura readings in this place... Perhaps it may be the effects of that one they call the island kahuna." He sighed and turned to face her. "But everything is so bright here in Alola... Far brighter than we have been told it would be. I find it loathesome. This awful brightness."

Alex couldn't help but overhear. Now that they had turned, she could see that they were both wearing visors over there eyes, and their skin was ghostly pale. From how they spoke, it sounded like they were foreign to Alola as well, but where could they come from that would leave them so... white? She frowned at herself. Maybe they were sick?

"Even though this is the light we sought for so long?" the woman asked sternly.

The man sighed. "Y-yes, I suppose you are right. We must carry out our investigations to return the light to our own world as well. Before the Blinding One can awaken..."

What on earth were they talking about? Return the light? Alex knew that some Pokemon could have devastating affects on certain regions... so is that what happened? If somehow a Legendary Pokemon took the light away from their land, it would explain their skin...

The woman turned and noticed Alex standing on the path. "You- you are not native to Alola either, are you? You seem to have come from far away..."

"Um..." Before Alex could reply, the two walked away, leaving the town. Was it really that obvious that she wasn'f from Alola? Kanto wasn't as sunny as Alola was, but she didn't think she looked that out of place. She decided not to worry so much about it and continued up the stairs into the town.

The town was definitely more lively than it was the last time she was there. People crowded the pathways, talking cheerfully. What amazed Alex was the strange Exeggutor walking with one of the men. It towered over them; it was twice the height of a regular Exeggutor! It even had a tail! "That's amazing..." she whispered to herself, her head leaned back to look up at its heads.

Hala walked down to the path towards her, and began to speak when she looked down at him. "The Alola region is made up of our four islands," Hala started, "and each island has its own guardian Pokemon. Our festival today is held to express our thanks to these great Pokemon guardian deities for always remaining by our sides." Alex nodded while she listened. That did make sense; it sounded like the deities did a lot to protect the islands, its people, and its Pokemon. A little festival to thank them was a nice gesture.

Hala chuckled. "Well, we may call it a festival, but it's just this little thing you see here," he said, waving his hand to the little crowds of people. "There may not be many of us, but at least every last one of us here goes all out." Hala smiled and stepped aside.

Alex wandered about the little village, enjoying the happy chatter around her. From listening, she learned that the festival would include a Pokemon battle to honor Tapu Koko; apparently the guardian liked battles. From how fierce she remembered the deity looking, that didn't surprise her.

At the base of the stairs leading to the plaza was Hau with Popplio. She walked up to him and waved.

"Ho! Howzit, Alexandra?" Hau asked with a grin. "Man, I thought you'd never make it! Me and Popplio've been waiting for ages!" Alex frowned. She didn't think she was being that slow. She wanted to take her time looking for Pokemon.

"Hold on..." Hau continued. "Didn't anyone explain to you about tonight?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I only heard a little, and a bit of what Hala told me, which wasn't much."

"Oh yeah, right on time!" Kukui called out. Alex turned and saw that Lillie was with him.

Lillie looked at him curiously. "But to what exactly?" My thought exactly. Her bag squirmed, and Alex heard Nebby cry out from inside it.

Kukui grinned and put his hands on his hips. "A full-powered festival of Pokemon battling!" he explained. "We battle in the name of Tapu Koko, pitting our best moves against one another in friendly competition to please our guardian. Woo!" _So it is what I heard... but it's all Pokemon battling?_ Alex looked down at her bag, which held the balls for Rowlet and Yungoos. _Am I going to battle Hau again or something? It's fine if I do... I think I'm prepared for it._

Lillie frowned and looked up the stairs towards the plaza. "So, you two will be taking part in the battle?" Alex shrugged. "I don't like seeing Pokemon fight one another, since they so often end up getting hurt. But..." She gave a small smile. "I'll be sure to watch you both."

Hala walked up to the group, moving straight towards Alex. "Your Pokemon have fought for you, so show them the same care in return, Alexandra. Allow me to heal them for you this time." Alex nodded and let Hala fix them up. "Are you ready for this Pokemon battle?" he asked, returning the balls to her.

She felt nervous looking at Hala. She was going to fight Hau... right? She felt there was in no way she could take on Hala and win... He would stomp her flat as she was now. She finally nodded, mustering up her courage. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Then let's begin!" Hala and the rest moved to the plaza.

He climbed onto the stage, his back towards the path leading to Tapu Koko's shrine. The crowd fell silent, waiting for Hala to speak. "For all life on our islands..." Hala began, "and for those who undertake the island challenge with joy in their hearts... we pray for your protection... from them and all Melemele. May this Pokemon battle be an offering to our island's guardian deity- Tapu Koko!

"Before you stands Hau- grandson of the kahuna." As queued, Hau walked onto the wooden stage.

Hau grinned and held out his Pokeball. "Let's have fun with this, Popplio!"

Hala turned his head. "Before him stands Alexandra- one who has met with Tapu Koko." Alex walked onto the stage, suddenly feeling pinned in the spotlight. There were a lot of eyes on her because of that little bit of information...

"What?!" someone barked from the crowd.

"What a curious little thing Tapu Koko is!" Another person chuckled. "Hah, that's just typical of it!"

"Rowlet!" Mom called out from the crowd, making Alex jump. "Take care of my little Alex!"

"As long as we both have a good time, then I think we can call it a great battle, eh?" Hau asked, as if he could sense how tense Alex was. She looked at him and nodded, taking a deep breath. That's right, this wasn't supposed to be anything but fun. Hau was a nice guy, after all.

"Alexandra! Hau!" Hala shouted, making her jump again. "Bring forth the power of your Pokemon!"

Alex won. She smiled, calling back her Pokemon. "You two did great!" she said, holding the balls in her hands. Even Yungoos participated and flourished! "Officially welcome to the team, Yungoos," she whispered and put the balls into her bag.

"Hoo-ee!" someone cried from the crowd. "Another great battle this year!"

"I bet Tapu Koko liked it, too."

"Phew... That was awesome, Alex!" Hau said, smiling excitedly. Suddenly he seemed completely pumped, despite losing. "That was a really great battle! I had a blast fighting you!"

Alex couldn't help but smile back. She was nervous at first, but she found that fighting against Hau actually was a fun experience. It was amazing seeing their Pokemon drawing our their best as well.

"It was a good battle," Hala interjected. "With this, even Tapu Koko..." As if on queue, its cry rang out above them. Hala chuckled and looked up at the sky. "Ho! You heard it yourself! Tapu Koko's song of approval." Hala looked down to Alex and approached her. "Oh, I nearly forgot! I think it is time you take this, Alexandra." Out of his pocket, he pulled the stone that Tapu Koko had given her out of his pocket, this time attached to a bracelet. She bowed her head as a thank you and slipped it on, still entirely lost as its true meaning. What exactly was it that Tapu Koko gave her, anyway?

"Your Z-Power Ring, a mysterious armband that can draw out the power that lies deep within Pokemon... It can bring forth their Z-Power!" Hala explained. "We kahunas can make Z-Power Rings using stones like the Sparkling Stone that you received from Tapu Koko." He bowed his head. "Though you will need to undergo the island challenge and collect Z-Crystals for yourself, if you wish to draw forth Pokemon's Z-Power!"

Alex looked down at the bracelet on her wrist. So that's what this was... a stone to draw out a full potential of her Pokemon?

"And yet you have already recieved that Sparkling Stone..." Hala continued. "It seems Tapu Koko took quite a liking to you... or perhaps it has a mission for you."

 _A mission? What on earth could I do for a deity? I'm just a beginner!_

"Well, it's time for you to get out there are start your island challenge!" Kukui chimed in. "If you visit every island, maybe you'll figure out what that mission is."

What was he even talking about? "The island challenge?" Once again, she thought about the Gym Leaders in Kanto and traveling the region to get them. Was it similar?

"Four islands!" Kukui shouted, holding up four fingers. "You travel to each of the four islands here in the Alola region. The island challenge is about aiming to be the strongest trainer- the island challenge champion. Woo!" So it is just like Kanto. Battle the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four to become the strongest trainer in the region, right? That's certainly what it sounds like.

Hau laughed. "Sounds great, right? I can't wait to have a real adventure!"

Kukui put his hands on his hips. He does do that a lot, huh? "But I'll let Kahuna Hala explain the details!"

Hala nodded. "The island challenge Kukui spoke of... It is a journey to overcome your own limitations, as you travel to the far corners of Alola and meet with others along the path." Hala smiled as if remembering fond memories. "It is a great adventure that children in the Alola region embark upon, along with their Pokemon, once they reach 11 years of age!" Hala reached again into his pocket and stood between her and Hau. "Allow me to give you both the island challenge amulets you will need."

"Awesome! Thanks, Tutu!" Hau said, smiling like usual. He's such an upbeat person. "I'm gonna make it through the island challenge to try to become an island challenge champion!"

Hala smiled and handed Hau his amulet before turning to Alex. "There is one for you as well, Alexandra. Please do give the island challenge a try." He put the amulet in her hand. She was unsure exactly where to put it. She would always have her bag with her, so she attached it to the strap.

The festival was over, and the people were dispersing. Once again, Alexandra felt tired. This time, however, it wasn't for the same reasons as it was before. This time it was happiness and excitement; her day was fantastic!

Lillie walked up to her, holding onto the strap of her bag. "Tapu Koko is amazing, isn't it?" she asked in a soft voice. "I hope I can meet it again someday and thank it for saving Nebby..." Nebby cried out in the bag, responding to its name.

Alex nodded. "Me, too. It saved both of our lives, after all."

"It did save you as well... and left you that Sparkling Stone... even though you're a stranger to this place..." Lillie said as though lost in thought.

"Suppose it's time we get you kids home, yeah?" Kukui said, waving to them.

"Nebby... Alola is full of all kinds of wonders, isn't it?" Lillie asked, perhaps more to herself, and the two girls followed Kukui.

As they were leaving, the two pale people walked down the stairs from the plaza. "Captain..." the woman said. "I was able to detect high levels of aura at this full-powered festival."

The man nodded. "I suppose you would... According to our earlier research it seems that the Z-Power Ring and this Tapu Koko creature are bathed in a great deal of light." He shook his head and twirled his mustache again. "Alola overflows with the light that was released by the Blinding One... I find myself rather envious."

The woman turned to face him. "I wonder if we can't find some way to use the great power that fills Alola for ourselves?"

The man nodded. "That is precisely what we, the Ultra Recon Squad, are here to make clear." He pointed ahead. "Onward! There is still so much of Alola we have not seen, and we must investigate it all!"

"Honey, I'm home!" Mom called out from inside the house. _Who is she calling to? I'm right here._ Meowth cried happily though and ran towards them. _Ah, that's who._

Mom turned when she heard Alex close the door behind her. "Oh Alex, you're back already? I thought you'd want to stay in Iki Town longer." Mom smiled. "Especially right after that great Pokemon battle! Ooh, I was just captivated to see my own girl fighting in such perfect sync with her partner!"

Alex smiled lightly. "Thanks, Mom. It actually felt really amazing. I didn't think it would be like that at all!"

Mom tapped her chin. "Maybe it would be a good idea for you to try that island challenge thing... It's something you can only do in Alola, right?"

"That's what it sounded like."

Mom shrugged. "But right now I've got a date with my bed. I danced my feet off at that festival!"

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh man, I have a date with mine, too. I had a lot of fun today, and I'm super tired now."

Mom nodded and kissed her on the forehead. "Night-night, sweetie. You get some sleep, too,"

Alex nodded. "I absolutely intend to." The two went to their own bedrooms to officially call it a day. Alex set down her bag and let her two Pokemon out from their balls. "You two did so amazing today!" she said and crawled into bed. "Let's all get some sleep..."


	3. Chapter 3- Rotom Dex

Mom and Alex stood out on the balcony once again. Mom did her usual ritual of stretching her arms out to the sun and taking a deep breath. "What beautiful weather! I wonder what today will bring me?" Mom mused. The doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts. "A visitor!" She turned to Alex. "If it's Kukui, he'll probably let himself in without even waiting for us to open the door!" _Yeah, he probably will... I'm not too happy that he does that. It's pretty rude._ Alex shrugged it off and went inside. To her surprise, no one was there. She went to the front door to see who it was. Maybe it was Hau.

Much to her surprise, Lillie stood on the steps of the porch. "Oh, um... The professor said..." She sighed and closed her eyes. "Hey there, Lillie! Bring me that great new trainer. Woo!" Wow, she even added the 'woo'. "So I'm here to show you the way to his Pokemon lab, if you'll come with me."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course." I'm kind of glad it's her. She's so cute and shy.

Lillie nodded in return. "It's um... It's this way."

"Alex!" Mom called out before Lillie or Alex could take a step. She walked down the steps on the porch and held out a small bag to Alex. "Here, a little pocket money for you. Don't go wasting it on anything too silly!"

"Wow, thanks Mom!" Alex happily took the money and put it in her bag. She certainly wasn't expecting that.

Mom noticed Lillie and gave her a warm and friendly smile. "Oh! Well done, Alex. You're already making friends, aren't you? And what a cute little friend you've found!" Lillie fidgeted and looked down at the ground. "I knew Alola would be a great place for us. We just keep meeting wonderful people here!"

"M-me?" Lillie asked, smiling shyly with a light blush on her cheeks. "Well, thank you." She took a moment to compose herself. "My name is Lillie. It's very nice to meet you."

Mom grinned and turned back to Alex. "Looks like it's finally you're time to shine, sweetie! Enjoy yourself out there with your Pokemon. And don't be gone too long!" Meowth cried out from the porch, as if agreeing, and the two retreated back into the house.

Lillie watched Mom disappear. "You... have a very nice mother, don't you?" Lillie asked thoughtfully. Alex watched her, wondering if Lillie had a problem with her mom... Or is she an orphan?

Lillie shook her head. "We should get going. I'll show you to the Pokemon Research Lab."

Alex blinked, returning from her wandering thoughts. "Oh, right. Let's go then!"

Lillie lead her to one of the paths Alex hadn't taken yet. She could have sworn it was blocked off before. "You can reach the professor's lab by treading through the tall grass here," Lillie explained while they walked. "He says he can research moves better when he is so surrounded by Pokemon." That does sound like a professor sort of thing to do, at least. "Since I'm not a trainer, though, I have to rely on using Repels all the time." Alex frowned. Man, that had to get expensive... "You do know using Repel keeps Pokemon from attacking, right?" Alex nodded. Lillie looked down at her bag. "A-and about Nebby..." She cleared her throat. "Oh, I mean... Cosmog..." So it did have an official name. "Cosmog seems to be a very rare Pokemon. It came from far, far away." Maybe from another region? Or... space or something?

Nebby cried out from inside the bag. "It seems to have a very strange power..." Lillie continued. "It used that power to save me once when I was in danger. But some... other people want Cosmog for themselves, to use that power. That's why only the professor and Kahuna Hala and other people I can trust know about it... Can you keep a secret? Can you not tell anyone about Nebby or what happened on that bridge?" Lillie looked at her with big, pleading blue eyes. _Oh no, not the puppy eyes!_

"Of course!" Alex moved her fingers across her lips in a zipping motion. "My lips are sealed!"

Lillie nodded and looked down. "Oh... Alexandra? Do you want to know something neat?" She ran forward to a ledge on the hill. "You can reach the Pokemon Research Lab without having to go through any patches of tall grass if you jump down from this ledge." Lillie turned to the ledge, looking a little more confident. "Just like this. Hyup!" She jumped down, then looked back to Alex. "If you'd like to take a shortcut, I suggest you try it, too. I'll be heading to the lab now, so see you there!" She continued on.

Alex sighed to herself. "I have to wonder if Lillie is even aware how cute she is..." she mumbled to herself.

The building in question was nestled against the beach, surrounded by tall grass, just as Lillie said. There were patched areas dotting it, showing where damage had occurred. To the left of the building was a tall hill, but the path to it was blocked off by boulders. The porch faced the beach, and Lillie stood at the stairs, waiting for her.

There were crashes coming from inside the building, which made Alex jump. It sounded like an intense battle was going on in there! Lillie just stared at the building, looking unconcerned. "Oh yeah, Rockruff! Let's go! Give it everything you've got!" Kukui's voice shouted from inside. "My body is ready! Woo!" What on earth is he doing in there?

Lillie sighed. "There they go again..." she said, like this was a common occurrence. She looked at Alex. "The Pokemon Research Lab has its own unique charm, as I think you might agree." Alex nodded, looking up at the building. It looked more like a battered shack than a laboratory of any sort. "I've been, um, imposing on the professor here for the past three months. I'm not much of an assistant, but it's the least I can do to pay him back for letting me stay."

Alex looked back at the shack. Lillie was living here with him? She and Lillie were about the same age, so she could only wonder what circumstances caused Lillie to leave home. She wasn't a Pokemon trainer, so it wasn't the trials... Maybe it was family problems. That would make some sense. Poor Lillie...

"Maybe I'd be more help if I were a real Pokemon trainer, too..." Lillie sighed.

Another loud crash came from inside the house, following with the barks and howls from Rockruff. Lillie shook her head and sighed. "The professor... He never stops researching moves. Not even... inside the lab itself." That explained the patchwork on the building. "Looks like we'll have to patch the roof again..." Lille mumbled. "And I had just washed his lab coat and finally gotten it clean, too. Now it'll be in shreds... and I'm no good at mending clothes... so he'll just have to buy another new one..." _Oh Lillie, you are too precious._ Lillie sighed again. "We should probably go in before he does any more damage." Lillie turned to the front door and walked inside, with Alex following behind.

The main room to the lab was more spacious than Alex thought it would be. Rockruff barked excitedly beside a large tank, standing by Kukui's feet. His big, usual smile spread across his face and he waved to them. "Hey there, Alex! Thanks for getting her for me, Lillie!" He walked over to them, Rockruff at his ankles.

"Of course. However I can be a help... I am supposed to be your assistant, right?" Lillie replied.

"Rockruff's moves were just so stylin', and I was making good progress with my research. Say Alex, lemme see your Pokedex for a second, yeah?" Alex nodded slowly, confused by the request, and held out the red device. Kukui took it, still grinning. "So what do you think of the place? Not bad, right?" he asked proudly. "But that's not why I called you here, eh? Here! It finally arrived!"

What on earth is he talking about? Is it an upgrade for the Pokedex? Lillie looked equally as confused. "'It'?"

Kukui smirked at her. "What's wrong, Lillie? Don't make me do all the talking!" _But that's what you do..._ "See, there's this Pokemon inside your Pokedex called Rotom-"

"There's a Pokemon in there?!" Alex gasped.

Lillie nodded. "Oh, I can tell you about Rotom. It is a peculiar Pokemon, with a body made up of something like electricity. It can take up residence in machines."

"Wow, really?"

"Yeah, buddy!" Kukui interjected. "And to put that crazy skill of Rotom's to work..." He held up the Pokedex and pointed to it. "It's the next generation of Pokedexes, but it's only complete once Rotom has gone into this body specially developed for it! A whole new way for people and Pokemon to communicate. Woo! And there's only a few of these beauties out in the world so far!"

Alex widened her eyes. She was getting one of these special Pokedexes?

"And now if I power up your Pokedex with the parts that I just got in..." He turned his back and fiddled with something in his hands. A Pokemon cried out and a Rotom appeared beside him.

"Wow!" Alex looked at the Rotom. She had never seen such a Pokemon; Rotoms weren't in Kanto.

"Hey now! Sorry about that, Rotom. Guess I surprised you?" Kukui asked the Pokemon. It cried in response. "Rotom! Here, boy!" he said, holding the Pokedex out to it. "I powered up your favorite 'Dex! Give Alex here a Helping Hand, yeah?" The Rotom cried again and zipped towards the machine in Kukui's hand, then disappeared. The Pokedex flashed and change form, then floated towards Alex with Rotom's face on the screen.

"Whoa that's so weird..." Alex said under her breath, staring in awe at the possessed device. The device flew into her bag.

"Um... nice to meet you!" it said in a static and nervous voice.

"Oh my goodness, it can talk!"

"Check it out, Alex! Now Rotom can talk right to you!" Kukui said, grinning and her shocked face. "It may take a little while to get used to its new job, but I'd say Rotom's taken a liking to you!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Alex said, staring down at her bag.

"And this will help how exactly?" Lillie asked.

"Alexandra hasn't been here in Alola too long yet," Kukui replied. "So I decided to give her this special Rotom Dex to help her navigate around."

"Oh, so it's like a map, too?" That's actually going to be really helpful. "Thank you very much."

Kukui nodded. "You can see where you're headed just by looking at Rotom, and if you give it a little tap, you can even check out the Town Map!"

The door opened behind Alex and Hau walked in through the door. "A-lo-la!" he called out. "The salty breeze sang to me and brought me here to you!" Alex furrowed her brows. That was a weird way to say he wanted to visit. "Whoa-ho-ho!" He ran into the building near the living room area and looked around. "Is that a loft?! That's awesome!" he cried, looking up a ladder that was on the wall by the kitchen island.

Lillie ran over, blocking him from the ladder. "No, it's not! It's private!" She huffed. "The professor has been kind enough to let me use it..."

"If you see a person or a Pokemon who needs help, you help them," Kukui said, walking over to Lillie and Hau. He smiled. "Right Alex? Hau?" Alex nodded, thinking of her rushing to save Nebby. "And that's why I'm letting Lillie stay up there in the loft.

"So, Alexandra, I'm leaving this Rotom Dex in your hands! Rotom, you look after Alex, yeah?" Alex took out the Dex to find Rotom grinning.

"So that's the Rotom Dex, eh?" Hau asked, looking at the red device. "It's kinda cute."

"All right then, Alex!" Kukui cheered, rearing back to his regular level of energy. "You too, Hau! Get a move on!"

So did this mean she was officially starting the island challenge? She now had a Pokedex and map in one, so she could make her way around the island. "Okay!" she said, clenching her fists in anticipation.

Kukui grinned and put his hands on his hips. "To the Trainer's School! You've gotta learn the basics of being a Pokemon trainer through Pokemon battling." Alex nodded. The only way you can learn your Pokemon's strengths and weaknesses were through seeing them in action, right? "It's a long road to becoming the island challenge champion, and the Trainer's School is the first step!" Kukui looked over. "What about you, Hau?"

Hau put his hands behind his head. "I'm good. I wanna play with my Pokemon!"

"The island challenge..." Lillie said wistfully. "So this is how the people of Alola connect with the world around them. And then there's the way that you and Rowlet both chose one another. And now Rotom is helping you out as well..." She looked up with a small smile. "Even Nebby likes you! I guess there's something about you that makes Pokemon feel comfortable when they're by your side?"

"Do you really think so?" Alex thought of Rowlet and Yungoos. She certainly hoped that was the case. She hadn't had them long, but she already loved her Pokemon.

"Lillie!" Kukui said, snapping Alex out of her thoughts. "You take care of Alex, yeah? Until she gets used to Rotom, help her find her way around!" Alex smiled to herself. She did like Lillie; she already looked forward to exploring the island with her. She sighed, feeling a little relieved, when everyone disbursed and gave her space. Now that all the talking was done, she roamed around the lab.

Pokemon were scattered around the room, all in different areas, contently doing their own things. A few fish Pokemon swam peacefully in the tank. A Murkrow stood perched on the rails circling the loft, looking down at everyone in the room. Curious about what was below, Alex took the stairs that led to the basement.

A Poliwhirl was busy doing physical training was the first thing she saw. Screens covered in charts and text, a wall covered in books, computers, Pokeballs, boxes... This looked more like the lab Alex envisioned. Satisfied, Alex went back upstairs and left the lab.

Lillie was outside waiting for her. "The Pokemon Center is practically right next to your house, isn't it, Alex?" she asked. Is it?

Suddenly the sky darkened, like the sun was blocked. "What?" Alex looked up at the sky. The sky was smothered with black clouds, the color reminding her too much of ashes. Then, as quickly as it appeared, the sky returned to its regular, sunny state. Inside Lillie's bag, Nebby let out a small cry.

"Nebby... Don't worry, it's okay," Lillie said soothingly to the bag. "This must be what they call a solar eclipse. It happens when the sun gets covered up."

 _No, that was something far more... ominus_ , Alex thought. There was something dangerous about that darkness...

"Was a solar eclipse forecast for today?" Kukui mumbled, resting his chin on his fist. He shrugged and dropped his arms to his sides. "Ah well. It must be some kind of good omen, yeah!"

"An omen?" Lillie asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice. "You think something good will happen?"

Kukui nodded. "Sure! A long, long time ago, Alola was cloaked in darkness, yeah... But people say that's when Alola's people and Pokemon blasted all that darkness away with light! And they also say that was why people started gathering Z-Crystals, and that custom turned into the island challenge." So that was the origin of the challenge? That's actually pretty interesting.

Kukui put his hands on his hips. "Alexandra! Now that you've got that Z-Power Ring, I hope you'll collect tons of Z-Crystals! Woo! That's exactly what a move researcher like me needs to uncover new secrets!" Z-Crystals help with his research? What exactly is it that they do, then?

"Professor, that's not why she's supposed to be doing it," Lillie huffed. "Come on, Alexandra. I'll show you to the Pokemon Center." She left, and Alex followed after her.


	4. Chapter 4- The Trainer's School

The Pokemon Center really was right next to her house. Alex stood on the spot where the dirt road turned into asphalt, in front of the Pokemon Center, looking down the path where her house stood. How did she not notice this before? No wonder Mom's trips to the store was always so fast.

"Here, let me show you the Pokemon Center," Lillie said, who was standing on the sidewalk in front of the building. "Follow me." Lillie walked to the pair of red doors, which slid open, and walked inside.

There were three counters inside the building: the one to the left looked like a cafe, the one in the middle had a woman in a nurse's outfit and a flat machine behind her, and the one on the right looked like a shop where you could buy Pokemon supplies. "If you talk to the woman at the counter, she can restore your Pokemon to perfect health," Lillie explained. The woman behind the red counter smiled and bowed her head. "It's amazing, isn't it? I can't seeing Pokemon in pain..."

She pointed to a little machine on the red counter that looked like a laptop. "You can also deposit Pokemon in the PC here or take them out." She pointed then to the counter on the right. "And at the Poke Mart you can buy all kinds of items that should help you during your trials. I'd take a look, if I were you." Alex nodded, intending to see what she had in her bag and if she had to restock.

Lastly, Lillie pointed to the counter on the left. "Over there is the cafe area," she said. So it was indeed a cafe. "I like to relax there sometimes with a frosty glass of Moomoo Milk." Alex sighed contently. Moomoo Milk was absolutely delicious... "I read something in a travel guide about Alola once... Apparently each Pokemon Center in Alola offers a different selection of drinks. I wonder how they pick what to serve?" Alex looked at the cafe. _I'll have to try all of them!_ "The cafes may also offer more than just drinks. I've heard they also sell special treats and that sometimes the staff have tips for trial-goers." Alex nodded. The whole Pokemon Center sounded helpful, and in multiple ways.

Lillie looked back to Alex. "We should head to the Trainer's School next. But have your Pokemon taken care of first if you think they need a little aid." Alex nodded and watched Lillie leave.

Alex grinned and turned towards the cafe. "First, I gotta see what they have here."

As she approached the counter, a man in overall stood up from one of the tables and approached her. "Excuse me, little lady," he said and tipped his straw hat. "Hope I'm not troubling you, but I have a question. Are you a new trainer?"

Alex stared at him cautiously. _I'm in the Pokemon Center though, so I should be safe, right?_ "Yes... I'm just starting on the island challenges."

The man gave her a wide smile. "Fantastic! I got a favor to ask of you." He opened the bag he was carrying with him and pulled out a large egg. Alex stared at it with wide eyes, and he chuckled at her reaction. "This here is a Pokemon egg. I waited here and hoped to meet a fresh faced trainer such as yourself. Here's my request now, little lady." He held out the egg to her. "Would you take this egg with you? I'd love the little Pokemon inside here to grow with someone as new to the world as you are."

Alex looked at the egg, then back at the man. "Are... Are you sure? That seems like a big thing to just give away."

He shook his head. "Like I said, I want this little Pokemon to grow with a new trainer, so they can both get strong together. It's no trouble at all."

She gently put her hands on the egg, feeling the smooth shell. "When it hatches, do you want it back?"

The man shook his head and pushed it into her hands, and she gently took it. "Nope. I want the little guy to bond with you. Just love him and treat him well, right?"

Alex nodded slowly and looked at the egg. "Yeah, of course! I only have two Pokemon right now, but I'll happily add this one once it hatches. We can both explore Alola together."

The man tipped his hat again. "Thank you, little lady. Good luck on your island challenges!" With that, he left the Pokemon Center, leaving the egg in Alex's arms.

Alex sat down at one of the tables with a bottle of Moomoo Milk and looked at the egg she had been left with. "Pokemon eggs were first discovered in Johto, if I remember right..." she said, gently stroking the shell. "I wonder what you're going to be? There's so many Pokemon in the world, I can't even make a guess!" She leaned back in her chair, opened the bottle, and enjoyed her drink. After she was done, she stood up and held the egg close to her chest. "Well, let's explore for a bit!" She left the Pokemon Center.

Alex walked further down the road, and Lillie stood in front of the driveway of the school. "Here we are," Lillie said. "You see, the Trainer's School is..." A loud, aggresive cry erupted from behind her. She wiped around to see what the source was. "It's a... a... What in the world?!" Down the road, near a fork, a Tauros was stomping on the street.

"Well, it looks like we won't be going that way anytime soon, thanks to that Tauros there..." Lillie paused. "But we were only planning to go as far as the Trainer's School anyway." Lillie faced the school. "We'll just leave that for someone else to deal with. Come. Follow me."

Alex paused, staring down the road at the Tauros. _What was it even doing here?_ "So they're here at Alola, too..." The only place she remembered ever seeing one was in the Safari Zone. She always wanted to touch its mane, but that one obviously was not going to be that one. She shrugged and follow Lillie into the entrance for the school.

At the entrance's courtyard stood Kukui, Lillie, and another woman. "Hey there, Alex!" Kukui said while she approached. "I must've passed you two somehow, yeah?" Kukui chuckled. "But welcome to the Trainer's School, the place to learn how to be a Pokemon Trainer!"

Did Kanto have a trainer school? Alex couldn't think of one at all. If there was, she bet that it was probably in Saffron City. That place was huge.

"Professor Kukui! Is this the child you told me about?" the woman asked.

"Yeah. Alexandra's a real tough one, too. Put her through the wringer good, Teach!"

"Hey, what did you volunteer me for?" Alex barked.

"Four Trainers!" Kukui said, holding up four fingers and ignoring her question. "You've got to beat four Pokemon Trainers here at the school, Alex! The experience will surely help you and your Pokemon grow stronger, yeah."

"The trainers who will take part in this lesson may be inside or outside the school," the teacher explained. "You may also want to visit our classrooms. You'll learn things there that will help you on your journey, I'd say.

"All right. Let the lesson begin!" The teacher turned and disappeared into the building.

"She may not look all that tough, but that teach trains her kids right!" Kukui said. "One of her students is even a captain!" _A captain of what?_

"If you want a bit of advice from me," Lillie interjected, "here's something that might help. Once you've fought a species of Pokemon once, you can easily see what types of moves will work best on it in your next battle."

"Wandering about in tall grass to meet lots of different Pokemon'll help with that! Battle all the time, oh yeah!" Kukui finished energetically.

Alex nodded. "Right... so get a lot of exposure to learn more about how to battle better. I can do that." She looked up at the school building that towered before her, and began to explore the grounds to find the students she had to battle.

Alex beat the fourth trainer. Her Pokemon beat them down and were stronger for it. Lillie walked over to them, and the school bell rang. "Oh, that's the school bell," she said, looking up.

"Attention, all students," the intercom rang out. "Would Alexandra please come to the office on the second floor? Alexandra to the second floor office, please."

Alex felt her chest tighten. Why was she being called to the office? "What terrible thing did you do to get called to the office so soon?" Lillie asked wearily.

"Nothing!" Alex snapped. "All I did was battle the trainers I was told to!"

"That's what you say..." Lillie mumbled.

Alex groaned and dragged her feet to the building. Why was she being called to the office? How could she even be in trouble? All she did was battle who she was told! She slowly climbed the stairs to the office, dreading whatever was before her. The teacher was waiting for her at the top of the stairs.

"Alexandra..." she said sternly. "I can't believe you..." she cracked a smile and laughed, "beat all of my students! Fantastic!"

Alex blinked and stood up straight. So she wasn't in trouble? "So I'm not in trouble?"

The teacher shook her head. "After seeing such a performance, I think I'd like to battle you myself! What do you say? Are you ready to take me on?"

This certainly wasn't what she was expecting, but all Alex could do was sigh in relief. "You really had me scared for a minute there. I was trying so hard to figure out what I did wrong!" She smiled at the teacher. "Of course! Let's do this!"

The teacher smiled back. "Good. I heard about you from Professor Kukui. I'll be challenging you with a Pokemon that has a type advantage against that Rowlet you chose for your partner!"

So the Litten wound up with the teacher. Alex was glad to see that it was with a trainer that would train it well. "That battle was definitely tough, like Kukui said..." Alex mumbled.

"Nice! Maybe you'd like to take over as teacher here for me!" The teacher chuckled lightly. "All joking aside, though, I do want you to take these from me... It's a little reward for beating me." She held out a small bag that held five Great balls in it. "They're Great balls. Great balls are better at catching Pokemon than normal Poke balls." Alex nodded and put them in her bag.

Kukui came up the stairs. "Know your Pokemon and know their moves. Those are the basics of being a trainer! How about it?"

A younger man was standing behind Kukui. Alex tilted her head to the side. _That is such a pretty person._ "Greetings!" he said, waving to her. "Captain Ilima here. I couldn't help but observe your battles. You looked so very delightful in battle that I had no choice but to summon you here." _Summon me? Was he the one who set up this little test then?_

"This is Alexandra, who moved to Alola from the Kanto region," Kukui told Ilima. "She's got a real sense of how to use moves, and I think she's gonna go far as a trainer, yeah!"

Alex was surprised by the compliment. Was she really that good of a trainer? She was just doing what seemed like the best strategy in battle, and caring for them when they weren't.

Ilima folded his arms and nodded. "I see! Then welcome, newcomer. I look forward to seeing the brilliance of your moves in my trial." Alex gasped, and he smiled from her reaction. "Indeed! We captains are the ones who conduct the trials you will face on your way to challenging the island kahuna. My trial is held in Verdant Cavern. The trial of Captain Ilima. You can find Pokemon living everywhere, even in the patches of tall grass in Hau'oli City. Perhaps you'll want to fill out your team a bit before attempting my trial?" Alex pursed her lips, thinking of her two Pokemon and an egg. "I sincerely look forward to your challenge." Ilima waved again and walked down the stairs.

"Oh yeah!" The teacher said, and Alex turned to her. "I reported to the folks upstairs about that Tauros blocking the road out front again." Is this a common thing that happens then?

"That guy's Tauros is pretty much a celebrity here on Melemele, you know?" Kukui responded. _Wait, Tauros is someone's Pokemon?_

"Well, I guess it's time that we dismiss you from school, Alexandra," the teacher said.

Overhead, the bell rang again. "Attenion, all students..." the voice on the intercom came after the bell. "Alexandra has completed her lesson at the Trainer's school!" Alex blushed deeply. Now everyone knew.

Outside the school, the teacher and all the students gathered with Alex and Kukui. "Be good to your Pokemon!" the teacher said, smiling. "And try to follow through with those status conditions, too!"

"Good luck with your island challenge!" the girl Alex battled said.

"Have fun! And give your Pokemon any Berries you find!" said another one of her opponents.

"Alexandra! Enjoy your island challenge, and be sure to use the skills you learned here at Trainer's School! Good luck, future champion!" the teacher cheered.

"Show 'em what you're made of, Alex!" Kukui added.

Lillie walked up to her. "You seemed to be in perfect sync with your Pokemon, weren't you?" Lillie fidgeted. "Um... Since we've come this far together, why don't I show you some more of the city?"

"I'd love that," Alex said and smiled.

"Come on. There's lots to see!" Lillie walked out of the school entrance and Alex followed. "You know..." Lillie started while she started walking down the road. "I was really impressed seeing how you battled with your Pokemon at the Trainer's School..." She turned her head to look at Alex. "It feels like you're really giving it your all for your Pokemon's sake..." She smiled. "I think that's why you were able to save Nebby that time, Alexandra."

Alex smiled back. "Do you think so? I want to work just as hard as my Pokemon do!"

Lillie stopped in her tracks and gasped. "Oh! I forgot about Tauros!"

The Tauros was still ahead in the road, but Hala and Hau stood on either side of it. It was no longer stomping or thrashing around. Since things seemed calm, the girls approached. "Ho! If it isn't Lillie and Alexandra!" Hala greeted them. "Sorry for scaring you, friend. I guess it's time I get old Tauros back home." Alex stared blankly at the Tauros. _Why am I not surprised that this unruly Pokemon belongs to Hala?_ It seems fitting... "Oh, but I've got an idea... Why not give him a little pat, Alexandra?"

Alex jumped. The Tauros seemed calm now, but would it actually let her touch it? She slowly moved closer towards it. She held out her hands and gently stroked its face. It closed its eyes and enjoyed being pet. Alex couldn't help but laugh. "You're not that bad after all, huh? Just a trouble maker."

Hala belted out a laugh. "You see that? This rascal already loves you! Pokemon become happier when we show them some care." Alex nodded. Hala began to walk off with the Tauros at his side, laughing again. "Oh the places you'll go, child!" He stopped and turned back around. "And as you do, you will surely meet more Pokemon and people who will enrich your life." He nodded his head and resumed walking away with the now calm Tauros.

Hau waved as his grandfather walked away. "The kahuna sure are something eh? Able to calm a raging Pokemon without even needing to battle... Now that's something!" He sighed and crossed his arms. "I mean, I like Tauros plenty and all... but it is pretty scary! I don't want to ride on it!"

"Riding a Tauros does sound pretty scary..."

Hau shrugged and looked at the two. "So where are you two off to now?"

"I was thinking I should show Alexandra around Hau'oli City a bit," Lillie replied.

A big grin spread across Hau's face. "Nice idea! You're always on top of things, Lillie! Alex just got here to Alola, huh? Then let me tag along, too! I wanna go get something good to eat!"

"I don't mind," Alex said. "Sounds like fun!"

Lillie nodded. "All right, let's all go together."

Hau threw a fist into the air. "Then what're we waiting for! This way, come on! He ran off down the road, turning right at the fork.

Lillie sighed and smiled lightly. "Oh, Hau... I guess we should go catch up with him before he gets too far, Alexandra. Hau'oli City is the biggest city in all Alola. "

"Yeah, I bet that guy could run miles without tiring out. We'd lose in super fast, huh?" The girls walked together, following in Hau's dust.


	5. Chapter 5- Hau'Oli City

Hau'Oli City faced the sea, with a large beach sitting just below the concrete barrier. Hau had already rushed down to the sand, gaping at the beach. "Beach time! Yeaaahhh!"

Alex walked slowly down the sidewalk, looking wide eyed at the beach. She had never been this close to it before. Sure, there was a little bay by Professor Kukui's lab, but this was the actual sea. It looked like it could go on forever... Off in the distance, it looked like the water and the sky just merged...

"Hey... you," a woman said, making Alex stop and look up at her. The woman grinned. "You've come to Alola from someplace far off, haven't you? I can tell!" How can everyone tell that? Do I look that out of place or something? "Then let me teach you the proper way to greet someone in Alola!" She held up both hands before her and waved them both down to form a half circle. "Alola!"

"So it's like... just a wave, right? Like saying hi?" Alex asked.

The woman nodded. "You give it a try, too!" Alex nodded slowly and waved, just as she was shown. "Just like that! Alola! You'll make more friends if you say it!" Alex nodded again, feeling a little awkward. Hopefully that would make her fit in better?

Alex returned to walking down the streets, looking around the huge street. On one side was the beach, and the other was lined with a giant variety of shops. The further down, the concrete wrapped around to cut off the beach to spread out more streets and shops. She wandered further down the street. "He-e-ey, Alex!" Hau called out from behind her. "I thought I recognized the sound of those feet!" Alex looked back to find Hau running out towards her. "So what do you think? Hau'Oli is something, eh? Alola's gotta be the best place ever to live!"

"It is pretty amazing, yeah," Alex replied, feeling a little overwhelmed. The city was big and beautiful, and she had no idea what she actually wanted to do. "The beach... the city... It's all huge!"

Hau grinned and looked at the building behind Alex. "Oh yeah!" He pointed to the doors. "Hey Alex, come in here with me! I've got a good idea of something you could do!" He ran over, threw open the doors, and to the counter, with Alex following behind him. "Hey, miss," he said, addressing the girl behind the counter. "Is it true that you can get some kind of special gift if you have a Rotom Dex?"

The girl behind the counter smiled and nodded. "My goodness, you get the news fast! Hardly anyone has a Rotom Dex, but it is true that we have a special item to go with it. It's our very own Poke Finder!" She held out her hand. "Here you go!"

Alex took the little chip. "Awesome!" Hau cried, looking at the chip. "Isn't that awesome, Alex? You got a Poke Finder!"

"But what does a Poke Finder to?"

"So, like, what's a Poke Finder?" Hau asked the woman behind the counter, apparently just as clueless as Alex was. Why was he so excited about it?

"The Poke Finder is a tool that lets you take photos of Pokemon," the woman explained. "Rotom will help point out places where you'll be able to take photos, too. You just point Rotom and tap its screen." She chuckled. "Yup, it's quite simple, isn't it?"

"Man, that Rotom Dex is cool!" Hau cheered while Alex took the Rotom Dex from her bag. "It's like a whole nother partner, Alex! I mean, on top of your Pokemon partner!" Rotom was definitely helpful, but in a different way. "Oh, but I guess since it's Rotom inside... it pretty much is a Pokemon partner?" He shrugged. "Either way, you're pretty darn lucky. Meet you outside when you're done in here!" With that, Hau ran out the door. _He doesn't really have a 'walk', does he?_

"The photos you can snap of Pokemon with a Poke Finder..." the woman said. "They are simply too cute to resist!"

Alex added the chip and looked down at the screen. She would have to keep her eye out for Pokemon to take pictures of; Mom would definitely love to see them. Aside from the Poke Finder, most of the building looked like an information area and gift shop for tourists. There wasn't any reason to stay, so she followed after Hau.

Outside, Lillie had walked up to them. "Alexandra, Hau... Did you visit the tourist bureau? How was it?" So it was a place for tourists.

"We got her Rotom Dex upgraded! Now it can take pictures, too!" Hau grinned.

Lillie smiled. "What a wonderful helper you are, Rotom!" Lillie walked closer. Rotom suddenly flew from Alex's bag and snapped a photo of them before disappearing back into it. Lillie blinked, looking dazed by the flash.

Hau burst out laughing. "What was that for, Rotom? You little trickster!"

Alex chuckled nervously. "I guess it just wanted to try out its new ability, huh?"

"Oh! Alex, follow me!" Hau grinned. "Enough feasting for the eyes... It's time we take care of our stomachs!" With that, Hau ran down the road.

Lillie looked at Alex's bag, where Rotom was resting. "Maybe Rotom wanted to get your attention, because it wants to take photos with you."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it would be a good idea. I can show my mom all the photos I take afterwards, and I know she'd love to see them."

Lillie tapped her chin, looking down the road Hau ran down. "I think I'll go stop by the apparel shop to do some shopping on my own..."

"I might follow up with you after Hau," Alex said, putting a hand on her stomach. "I am actually pretty hungry right now." Lillie nodded and walked off.

"Yo trainer, look what you've got!" a man called out to her. Alex turned around to see him approach her. "You lucky kid! If you've got a Poke Finder, then I guess I'll give you a little tip." He turned to face a concrete wall. "See that spot where the wall is cracked?" It was a pretty big crack, so it was hard to miss. "That's a photo spot right there." As if it heard, Rotom flew out of her bag and dashed towards the wall. "Look at that! Your Rotom there is trying to tell you, too! Go over and give him a tap!"

"Ah, sure..." Alex walked over to Rotom and looked at the screen. She could now see through the crack, and a Pikachu was sitting there. "There's Pikachu here in Alola too, huh?" She tapped the screen, taking a few pictures of it. "Mom will totally love these." Rotom returned to her bag and she continued to walk down the road.

Though she planned on meeting Hau first to get something to eat, she came across Lillie first, who was looking at the displays at a clothing shop. "Hey there, Lillie."

"Oh, Alexandra." Lillie turned to face her. "Tell me, do you pick out all your own clothes?"

Alex blinked. That was a rather odd question. "Of course I do." Isn't it normal to do that at our age anyway?

"Of course..." Lillie mumbled and looked down. "Most people do, don't they..." Alex frowned. _Oh no, did I make her upset?_ Lillie looked back up. "I... I've always worn the clothes that my mother wanted me to wear. I don't really know what kind of thing that would suit me... Oh!" She shook her head. "But that's not why I stopped you. I meant to give you these, Alexandra. I received them inside the apparel shop." She held out a small metal case and a little purse. "I didn't even buy anything, but they said I was the 99,999th customer to visit the store... but I already have the same set, so I thought that maybe you might... want them?"

What are these going to be? Alex took the items held out and peeked inside. The metal case and colored contacts and the purse held make up. That made sense that an apparel shop would give out those kinds of things. "Ah, that's pretty cool! Thank you, Lillie," she said, putting the things into her bag.

Lillie gave her a small smile. "It looks like we have something in common now, don't we, Alexandra?" _Oh no, she's just being so cute again..._ Alex smiled and nodded, then Lillie wandered off. Out of curiosity, Alex went into the store.

The first thing she laid her eyes on made her laugh: one of those button up shirts covered in flowers. She had seen some people wear them, but for some reason, being in Alola, made it funnier. Everyone makes me feel like I stick out like a sore thumb. She walked up to one of the shirts and picked up a green one. Wouldn't it be funny to just look like a tacky tourist? For some reason, the idea made her laugh, so she bought the shirt and changed into it. "There, now it's even more obvious!" she said, looking at herself in the mirror.

At the end of the street was another Pokemon Center. Alex looked over curiously; Ilima was standing outside it, putting a sticker onto the wall. "Um..." she walked over to him, honestly wondering what on earth he was doing.

He heard her approach and turned to face her. "Greets. Captain Ilima here." Yeah, you're the pretty one that I can't honestly tell if you're a boy or a girl. He smiled lightly. "So you've spotted me sticking up one of these lovely stickers, have you?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it's super shiny and hard to miss. What is it?"

"If young trial-goers collect these stickers as they travel and follow the path they indicate, they will naturally progress along their island challenge!" Ilima paused, as if searching for the right words. "Really, if I had to describe them, I would say these stickers really save trial-goers like you." Oh, so they're like... guide posts. Or... something like that. She looked back to Ilima. I wonder if that's another responsibility of the captains... To put up these stickers and make sure the trial-goers don't get lost?

Ilima shook his head. "But I cannot let my guard down... Those Team Skull thugs have far too much time on their hands, and they're always trying to get in the way of trainers on their island challenges. I have to keep on eye on them to be sure they don't take down my stickers."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot of work..." These captains sound like super busy people...

Ilima looked up the road. "I've actually just had a report that Team Skull was seen making trouble around town. I suppose I should go have a look." He looked back to Alex and the light smile returned. "Well then, young Alexandra, I hope you'll have a delightful time running about to search out and collect Totem stickers!" With that, he left.

Alex watched him leave, then looked to the sticker. Putting these up must take so much time... and there's just some people trying to purposely take them down to mess with trial-goers? Sounds pretty petty. She shrugged, pulled the sticker from the wall, and put it in her bag.

The road split to left and right at the corner of the Pokemon center, and a big building that looked like a mansion right across from it. Alex went down the left road, walked to the end of that sidewalk, and saw Hau down the road. That's must be where the food is!

Hau noticed her at the corner before she could even move. "Howzit, Alex!" he called out, waving to her. "If you're looking for good eats, you've found 'em!" Alex rushed over to him, her stomach starting to growl. He grinned when she reached him. "Plus, malasadas make your Pokemon like you. And affectionate Pokemon are better in battle!" Alex tilted her head to the side. I suppose that makes sense... The friendly your Pokemon is to you, the easier they can follow you in battle. Maybe even their intuition gets better? "Who could resist giving their Pokemon a few malasadas, eh? They're so cute!" Alex imagined Rowlet happily pecking away at it, Yungoos chomping it down, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Yo, yo, yo, check it! Whenever, wherever we meet you, Team Skull don't even greet you!" Alex frowned at the weak attempt of a rap. She wasn't any good at it, but she knew when it sounded bad.

Two men dressed in the same black tank top and baggy pants approached, both wearing handkerchiefs over their faces and skull necklaces. They both struck an odd pose. "Yo, you wanna throw us a bone and hand over those island challenge amulets to us now?"

Alex wrinkled her nose. "Why would I want to do that?"

"Oooh, so you're part of that Team Skull, huh?" Hau asked. "All you guys ever do is steal Totem stickers and people's Pokemon and get in the way of other people's island challenges!"

 _Oh that's right, Hau would know about this_ , Alex thought. _Being the Kahuna's grandson, he probably hears a lot about the problems going on in Melemele._

The first Team Skull guy moved his arms and hands around in weird gestures. "You know! We hate the island challenge, yo! And every kid fool enough to try it!"

"But why though?" Alex asked bluntly.

"Yo, let's check these fools," the other Skull guy said. Were they asking for a battle, then?

"Alex, come on!" Hau said in a surprisingly stern voice. "Let's teach these Team Skull jerks not to get in the way of anybody's island challenge!"

A Zubat. All he had was a Zubat, and he was talking so big... Alex sighed. It was like trying to hike through Mt. Moon... Zubats are more of an annoyance than a threat.

"No fair! I was playing a different game!" the grunt cried after he was defeated

His partner started doing his weird hand gestures again, "Let's get out of this port, B! Nobody has to know about this!" B? Like... A and B? Seriously? "We don't need your wack little amulets anyway! Wouldn't even take 'em if you gave 'em to us!" With that, the two in black ran away.

Alex narrowed her eyes. "Wow... That was pretty... lame. When I heard about thugs, I was expecting something more... imposing."

Hau sighed. "Those Team Skull jerks really must have too much time on their hands, yeah?" Alex nodded, then shook her head. That battle was so lame... "But keeping other people from doing their island challenges isn't gonna just make it like they managed to finish theirs, you know?" So... was Team Skull just full of people who failed their challenges, and so they're taking out their own failures out on other people? Hau's expression returned to his regular upbeat self. "I already went to the Marina and screamed out over the ocean, 'Watch out, world! Someday I'm gonna beat even my old gramps in an all-out serious battle!'"

Alex smiled warmly. "That sounds like a great goal, Hau. I have no doubt that you can do!"

"Maybe I'll go try to find some more Totem stickers next. See you around!" He waved and ran off, as he usually did.

"What a lovely battle you showed us there, against Team Skull." Ilima appeared from around a corner. "My thanks to you and your Pokemon. Why don't I heal your team to express my gratitude?"

"Sure, it was... much easier than I thought it was going to be," Alex said, releasing the Pokemon and letting the Captain heal them, despite hardly getting scratched.

"I must admit, I've been wondering about you since I saw you at the Trainer's School," Ilima continued while Alex returned her Pokemon to their balls. "Professor Kukui brought you along, and you and your Pokemon seemed to defeat our teacher so effortlessly!" People keep saying how I'm such a great trainer... but why? Aren't I just... average? Ilima smiled again and nodded. "Very well then! Allow me to see if you're ready for my trial!"

"What? In... battle?" Ilima nodded. She stared blankly at him for a moment, as if his request wasn't getting through his head. "Um... y-yeah."

Ilima closed his eyes and took in a breath. "Behold the magnificent Pokemon of the one and only Captain Ilima!" he said, throwing open his eyes.

Ilima was definitely more of a challenge than that Team Skull guy. That Smeargle was something to be weary of; she had a hard time conquering that. "Yes! You have emerged victorious!" Ilima said, looking almost satisfied in his defeat. "You- or should I say you and your Pokemon- make quite the interesting team!" His smile had more warmth to it. "I do hope you'll come to Verdant Cavern and attempt the trial- the trial of Ilima!"

Alex nodded and clenched her fists excitedly. "Yes! I would love to take it on!" she cried, feeling more confidence well up inside her.

"You can get there from Route 2... That Rotom Dex of yours will show you the way." Ilima gave her a small wave. "I bid you Alola!" and then left.

"My first trial..." She felt giddy again. She took Rotom from her bag and looked at the screen. "Okay, show me how to get there!" She froze, then looked up when her stomach growled, reminding her why she even came down this road. "Heh... Right... Food..."


	6. Chapter 6- Route 2

Off to Route 2 then. Alex followed her map to the next area. "Oh! Wait for me, Alexandra!" Lillie called out from behind her. "Oh, I'm glad to see a familiar face. I always get lost so quickly..." Lillie sighed softly. "I can't figure out the roads here... I can't even buy my own clothes..." Alex frowned. Lillie sounded disappointed with herself... Poor girl. "But you... You're moving on to your first trial? You're going to Verdant Cavern?"

Alex nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm really looking forward to it."

Lillie nodded and closed her eyes. "I read something in an old book once. It said that the island challenges were once a journey made to prove yourself and gain the strength to battle against the guardian deities of Alola. Like Tapu Koko..." So there was more than one origin to it? I remember Hala saying something about protecting the land from the darkness... "The people of Iki Town said that Tapu Koko loves Pokemon battles, didn't they?" Alex nodded. Iki Town performed Pokemon battles to honor it. "If we could meet Tapu Koko once more, do you think we would find the answer to why it saved you and Nebby that day, Alexandra?" From inside Lillie's bag, Nebby cried out.

Alex giggled. Nebby sure did know its name. "Yeah... it would be interesting to learn, huh?" It had no reason to save her and Nebby, really. She was still thankful it didn't let her plummet to her death, though.

"Oh yes, please take these," Lillie said, holding a small bag out to Alex. "They are called Revives. If you use one on a Pokemon that has fainted, it will recover and feel a little better."

Alex smiled and took the bag. "Thank you so much, Lillie! These will really come in handy for the trial, I'm sure."

"Alexandra..." Lillie smiled warmly. "Good luck on your first trial. I hope that it goes well for you."

Alex smiled back. "Thank you, Lillie. I will definitely do my best." Alex looked up the road and took a deep breath.

Up ahead, Hala and his Tauros stood in the road once again. Now what is that Tauros up to? She walked up to Hala, who turned when he heard her approach. "There! Alexandra, I've got this ornery creature calmed down again, for now. Want to try giving him a little pat again? That's the only way he'll get used to you."

Alex grinned and walked over to the Pokemon. She was actually starting to like the mischievous Tauros. "You silly thing... Making it hard for the Kahuna, huh?" She moved her hands up and rubbed its horns. It growled contently, its three tails swaying.

"Maybe old Tauros here can feel your love for Pokemon," Hala said, walking over to the Tauros. "He seems happy to know you. And yet..." He rubbed his chin. "It still seems to me like Tauros wants to stretch his legs on his own island challenge! Ha!" Before Hala could come any closer, the Tauros ran off, disappearing down Route 2. "What? You want to play tag now? The Melemele kahuna never loses, friend!" He ran off after it, leaving Alex to laugh. Hala and that Tauros really get along. That Pokemon must know how loved he is to cause his trainer such trouble.

"What a silly Pokemon..." Alex sighed and followed after them up the road to Route 2.

Route 2 was a place that had a full of pathways climbing up the hill and, of course, the regular patches of tall grass. To the right, another pathway stretched. "Which way to go first..." She looked around and went to follow the path to the right. A sign was posted near a hill wall that read "Hau'Oli Cemetery".

A cemetery... Was it a human one or a Pokemon one? She thought of Lavender Town and the Pokemon Tower, where many people laid their passed away Pokemon companions to rest. Cemeteries were always such a sad and somber place... Alex went inside, wanting to at least bow her head to those, human or not, who were no longer in this world.

While wandering the cemetery, the egg she had been carrying started to shake and wiggle. "Oh what?" She put the egg down, and cracks started to form. She gasped and squatted down. "Oh, are you finally coming? Come on, little friend!" The lines continued to move jaggedly along the shell before a Pokemon's head finally burst forth. A little dragon like Pokemon with a big, yellow, heart shaped scale on its forehead. "What is this little guy, Rotom?" she took the Dex out, which brought up a page of information on her new Pokemon. "Jangmo-o..." She looked at the little Pokemon, which broke its shell enough to crawl out. "So you're a dragon type?" She looked up at Jangmo-o, which was looking at her curiously. "Wow, you're going to be super strong! Welcome to the team, little guy!" She held out an empty Pokeball, and the Pokemon disappeared inside it. She squealed excitedly and hugged the ball to her chest. "We'll get you super strong, I promise!"

How strange... A new life born in a place to honor the dead. Alex stood up and looked around the cemetery. "I hope you don't mind this place being my new friend's birthplace," she whispered, then left the cemetery.

Up the hill was a hotel, the hotel overlooking another beach and more ocean. Alola must have a lot of tourists. Why else would they have so many hotels? Overlooking the beach and ocean was definitely a good way to get people to stay there. "Mom would be one of those people," Alex mumbled and walked over to the hotel. She wanted to look over the edge at the ocean.

When she approached the hotel, a man standing outside called out. "We're right by the sea! That's right! Welcome to my wonderful seaside motel!" What is the difference between a hotel and a motel? I really don't know. The man looked over at a Pokemon standing by the light post. "My Crawbrawler sure is something, ain't he?" Alex looked at the crab like Pokemon and tilted her head. "He nabs passerby to bring them to me, so I can send them down by the bay!" The man chuckled. "Though he's actually been a little too good at his job, so I've got no vacant rooms to offer you. But that doesn't mean you've come for nothing!" He turned and waved his hand. "Here, follow me this way."

I didn't really need to stay at the hotel anyway... She shrugged and followed after him. Going to the bay wouldn't hurt.

The beaches and the waves lulling along the sand was always such a peaceful thing. There were tents set up against the stone wall and surf boards. Alex approached the shore, and a girl in a yellow bikini called out to her. "Hey little cousin! Welcome to Big Wave Beach! You've come to exactly the right place if you're looking for some Mantine Surf!"

"Mantine Surf?" Alex looked at the girl, then to the bay. A Mantine lay in the water by the shore with what looked like a platform on its back. "What is that?"

"Mantine Surf is just what it says on the box. You climb up on the back of our Mantine... and then you surf! Surfing is the best sport, where you can enjoy traveling across the ocean waves!" Alex stared at the Mantine with wide eyes. That sounded so cool, but she was sure she would just fall off immediately and get swept away by the waves. "Though youngesters like yourself who want to get into Mantine Surf have to toughen up and show that they can handle it first. Surfing is a dangerous sport, to be fair."

Alex nodded and laughed nervously. "Yeah, the idea of getting swallowed up by the sea is a pretty scary idea."

The woman nodded. "Come back when you're as tough as a real kahuna, okay?" She smiled encouragingly. "Me and Mantine will be holding our breath in anticipation till you do!" She cocked her head to the side. "Wait, do Mantine breathe? Can they even hold their breath?"

Alex giggled and nodded. That girl seemed like the type to get distracted easily. As cool as Mantine Surfing seemed, she definitely felt she wasn't ready for it. Watching the ocean was one thing, but gliding across it in open waters was far more intimidating. She could swim fine, but it was never swimming in anything like that. With nothing left to do with the beach, she turned to the path to leave.

"You'd better be ready for the mischief masters of Team Skull to do some Mantine Surfing, too!" a boy shouted from behind her.

"Oh man, not these guys again..." Alex sighed and looked back to the bay. Two Team Skull grunts appeared from a small hill by the shore, doing their weird hand gestures.

"Oh, Team Skull," the girl in the bikini said blandly, sounding just as enthused as Alex was. "You know you guys can't ride here."

"What's up with that?!" the first grunt shouted. "We look like kids to you or somethin?!"

The girl sighed. "No... The real reason is..."

The second guy folded his arms. "Yeah? The real reason is?"

"Every time you try, you keep up those ridiculous dance moves even on Mantine's back. And then you end up in the water." Alex groaned. So they suck at it.

"You want us to stop dancing?!" the first guy barked. "That's our identity, yo! It's all we've got!"

"Man, forget her, B!" the second said. Were these the same guys she took down in Hau'Oli?

"We're Team Skull! No one can stop os from acting hardheaded!" Alex groaned. Being stubborn like that isn't a good thing, you dingus.

The two ran over to the shore and started harassing the Mantine near the shore. "Somebody! Please help keep these numskulls away from Mantine!" the girl cried.

"Hey!" Alex shouted, running towards them. "Leave that Pokemon alone, you jerks!"

One of them turned. "What're you looking at, short stuff?" he sneered, then paused, staring at her face. "Huh? Huh..." He widened his eyes. "Wait, huh?"

"What?" Alex growled.

"You're that kid!" he said, pointing at her. So it was the same guys from before.

The other turned to face her. "You wanna scrap, tiny trainer? A battle, yo?" He snorted. "You might've beat us in Hau'Oli City, but we'll put our heads together to beat you this time!"

Then bring it, you doofus!

"Ugh, seriously, home slice! You're way too strong for a kid!" the Grunt cried. "Arhg! I gotta go make someone else miserable to feel better! Let's go mess with Ilima again, B!"

"I'm down with that. Verdant Cavern's pretty close by anyway." The grunt thrust a finger in her direction. "Hey, you! You better listen to what my homie says and drill it into that thick skull of yours! Seriously! You'd better not forget, numbskull!" The two ran off, disappearing up the path. Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Nice one, kid!" Bikini girl grinned. "Mantine won't be subjected to their terrible surfing skills thanks to you!"

Alex nodded. "No problem. I wanted to make sure they didn't hurt it with their stupid acts."

"You're a decent trainer. Just like I'd expect from a trial-goer on the island challenge!" The girl smiled and put her hand on her hip. "I bet you could take on Captain Ilima's trial when how well you handled that battle. Even Kahuna Hala would probably say you're ready to take on all of Alola!" Alex could help but blush and look away. These were such big compliments. There was no way she was that exceptional. "If he says you're ready, come back here and we'll get you up on Matine in no time!"

"Y-yeah, no problem." Alex rubbed her face, hoping to make the blush go away. Hopefully by the time she finished the trial, she would feel more confident about doing the Mantine Surfing. Her first desire would be to pet it. Oh well... it was time for her to keep going up the route.

Just as the path began to turn to the right at the top of the hill, the strange, pale duo stood in the path. "Verdant Cavern..." the woman said, looking at an unseen object in her hand. "It's showing very high numbers."

The man nodded. "It would. In the heart of this cave lies an item that has an undeniable connection to the Blinding One. I certainly would like to investigate this place."

The woman nodded as well. "Shall we go in then?"

The man shook his head. "No... It seems that people are not allowed within this Verdant Cavern without specific reason. We should ask the president to arrange for some special accommodations on our behalf. We don't yet have the means to capture Pokemon on our own, after all."

Alex cocked her head to the side. Did their world, then, not have things like Pokeballs? Did they even have Pokemon then? The woman nodded, and the pair continued up the path. Alex shrugged and continued along after them.

At the very top of the hill stood a Pokemon center, and at there was Hau, who stood at its entrance, and turned to face her when she approached. "Howzit, Alex? Your Pokemon doing all right?

"Ah, well... My Jangmo-o needs to visit the center... He's brand new so he's a little behind my Yungoos and Rowlet."

Hau gave his usual chuckle. "Same here! I know Popplio and the rest of my team have seen better days, for sure." He jabbed a thumb over his shoulder. "Come on, Alex! Let's stop by the PMC!"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect." The two walked into the building and approached the counter.

"You know that Verdant Cavern place, right?"

"Yeah, I've heard of it at least."

"I guess it's kinda, like, sacred to Tapu Koko." Since Tapo Koko was the protector of the island, she wasn't too surprised to learn that it had places that were deemed important to it. "You aren't even allowed go into it unless you're on your island challenge." He paushed. "Oh yeah! Almost forgot! I have something pretty amazing to share with you, Alex! You lucky thing!" He held out his hand and handed her Revives.

"Ah, thanks! These are super helpful!" She happily took the medicine and placed the items in her bag.

"Revives are solid items to have! If your Pokemon faints in battle and can't go on, then a Revive will perk 'em right back up!" He chuckled again. "But you probably won't find Revives here. Didja know that Poke Marts sometimes sell different things? And not just that! Two clerks at the counter even sell different things from one another!"

Pokemon Center were such helpful places. She was glad that Alola was dotted with them. She placed her Pokeballs on the counter for the Nurse to handle and cure them. After re-stocking her items at the Poke Mart counter, she stepped back outside and saw the cavern entrance right ahead of her.


	7. Chapter 7- Verdant Cavern

While exploring the area around the cavern, a Pokemon appeared that caught Alex's eye. The little bug buzzed contently grass and trees. She gasped and squealed excitedly. "It's so cute!" she cried, pulling an empty Pokeball from her bag, as well as the Rotom Dex. "Cutiefly, huh?" she mumbled, looking at the information on the screen. "Your name is accurate. Come here, little friend!"

She held the ball in her hand and giggled. "Welcome to the team, little friend!" she cried excitedly. She healed the little Cutiefly and decided it was time to head for the cavern.

At the entrance of the cavern, Ilima stood, looking into the darkness of the cave. He turned when he heard her walking up the path. "Greetings, Captain Ilima here," he said and smiled. _Yeah... I didn't forget who you were_. "And my trial..." He turned and looked back into the dark cavern entrance, "begins mere stops from here in Verdant Cavern." He looked back at her, his usual light smile on his face. "Note that the Pokemon living within Verdant Cavern are quite fierce. I wouldn't venture in unless you've prepared some Potions and so forth. Though attempting the trials during the island challenge, one can exceed his or her own limits... That is what the Alolan people believe." His expression turned stern. "Once you enter Verdant Cavern, you will not be able to leave until you have completed the trial. Are you prepared for the trial?"

Alex closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and nodded. "Yes, I'm ready. I got my potions and everything."

Ilima smiled softly. "I'll be waiting for you!" He walked inside.

Alex paused, looking at the entrance of the cavern. This was it... here first trial. What was it that she had to do in here? Well, she wouldn't know unless she went inside. She slowly walked in.

She felt in awe once she got inside. The ceiling of the cave had large holes, allowing beams of sunlight to stream inside, leaving veils of golden, shimmering light. The rocky pathways were covered in moss and vegetation, blending the whole area with earthy greens and browns.

"Let me formally welcome you to Verdant Cavern! I am your captain, Ilima," he said in a more official tone. "Allow me to explain the basics of my trial." Oh thank goodness, there is an explanation. "What you should attempt to do is..." He turned to look into the open area of the cavern. An Alola Rattata ran across the ground and into a burrow chiseled into one of the rock platforms. "Defeat three of the Pokemon that lurk here in their dens!" He pointed to the back of the cave where an exit was, just pure white from the darkness inside. "Then reach the pedestal deep within the cave... and collect the Z-Crystal there! You'll need to be completely in sync with your Pokemon to succeed." Alex jumped when a Pokemon's cry ripped through the air, coming from the exit.

Ilima paused. "Oh dear! And there's one more thing I forgot to mention. Many strong Pokemon make their home in this cave, but one stronger and more fearsome than all the rest, known as the Totem Pokemon, also resides here! It will be the greatest obstacle you face as you attempt to clear my trial!" He folded his arms. "By the way, until you clear the trial, you will not be able to catch Pokemon in Verdant Cavern." He paused again, staring at Alex calmly. "This is but one of the eight trials you will face during your island challenge..." His stern expression reappeared. "And it begins now! The trial of Captain Ilima!"

 _He sure says his name a lot_... She took a deep breath again and stepped forward. _So... my trial is just to bother a bunch of Pokemon in their home? That seems pretty rude to me..._ She shrugged and approached one of the first burrows. "Hello little friend!" she called into the hole. "I'm here to annoy you for my trial!" The Rattata cried angrily and charged out.

"One left to go..." Alex said to herself while she walked the raising path in the middle of the cave. She looked around and saw a long, wooden plank stretching the cap between the stone platforms. She glanced down into the gap and frowned. "That... looks deep..." She swallowed and looked forward, carefully walking across the plank.

Once thankfully across, she could see movement in one of the dens. She looked around, seeing multiple burrows. "I see..." she mumbled. "Do you move around between those then?" She moved up to the burrow where she saw the movement and crouched down. "Hello little friend!" she called out into it. She bent down further, looking into the den, and there was nothing. She looked around and saw movement in a hole on the opposite side of the cave. "Oh, you're going to be a trickster, are you?" She ran across the rocky ground to the next burrow and peeked into it. Once again, nothing.

She huffed and turned around, seeing movement once again at another burrow, one right below the one she looked in the first time. "Stop that!" she barked and ran back. She got to it, bent down, and peeked inside.

Nothing!

She snorted and stood up to see eyes staring at her from the first burrow. She puffed her cheeks, making her way back to the first burrow she saw it.

She got half way to the burrow when she heard the sound of shoes pounding on the stone floor. Two Team Skull members rushed forth, once again doing their weird hand stuff. "Yo, yo, yo!"

"It's your bad beach boys, back... back again! Remember us?" the second one said, also throwing his odd hand signs.

Alex sighed and shook her head. "Of course... how could I forget?"

A put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Whoa! Even though we look identical? That's pretty impressive actually!" _Man you guys are dumb..._

"Who cares about that anyway?" B said to the first. "We're here to mess her trial up, yo!"

"Oh yeah, that's right! Yo, let's get that Pokemon, homie!"

"Hey, don't bother me!" Alex snapped. "This is my first trial and you're getting in the way!" B slowly approached her, taking a Pokeball from his pocket.

"What's up with that?!" the grunt shouted, throwing his hands faster.

"For real, though?! I can't get my skull around it! This kid's mad strong, yo!" his friend said, now standing beside him.

The two took a few quick steps back and huddled closer together. "Naw, it ain't even like that. This kid is straight up dangerous, homie!" A whispered back to him.

"I don't know, man... Isn't this whole place trouble?!" B whispered back.

"Yeah! It totally is, homie! I mean, that thing is so strong that regular Pokemon don't even wanna come out and battle!" A and B ran deeper into the cave.

Before they disappeared, B ran back towards her. "Yo, kid! You know there's a mad strong Pokemon lurking back here somewhere, right? I'd run if I were you."

A moved a little closer. "Naw, we're not going out like that!" he shouted. "We gotta get our revenge! Go stand over that den and catch that skulking Rattata, yo!"

B snorted and furrowed his brow. "For real?! Fine!" he shouted back to his friend. "I got no bones to pick with you!" The two ran off, blocking a few of the burrows.

Alex stood there, watching them gesturing at the burrows. She rubbed her chin and looked back and forth between them. The Rattata wouldn't get close to the burrows that they were at. "Let's see..." She moved to the third burrow, the one that wasn't being blocked. A Raticate screeched at her from the hole. "Ha, found you!"

"All right..." she said to herself, looking at the light pouring in through the exit at the end of the cavern. "Now I just have to go to the pedestal."

At the exit stood a guide. "I'm a Trial Guide, here to help young boys and girls attempting the island challenge." Oh, he must be here to make sure people don't just rush to the pedestal without doing the trial. "Fantastic! You proved your strength to all three Pokemon! Then go right ahead inside!" He stepped away to allow her to enter.

She shielded her eyes while she stepped back into the bright light. The next area was small and closed off. Tucked in the back was the cylinder shaped pillar with a sparkling stone sitting in the little cubby near the top. She approached the pillar, then looked around. She felt something was looking at her, but she couldn't find anything around here. Just vegetation and rocks. She reached her hand towards the Z-Crystal, the sparkling object in the cubby, and froze when a shadow cast over her. She looked up and, on a ledge about the pedestal, was a giant Alolan Raticate.

Alex cried out and stumbled back, and the Raticate leapt down from the ledge to stand between her and the Crystal. So the Totem Pokemon is this giant thing?! She got up slowly, and it continued to stare her down. It seemed like it was blocking her from the pillar. "All right... I have to beat you!"

The Raticate ran off, disappearing into the darkness of the cave. Alex turned to the pedestal and sighed in relief, looking at the Crystal again. "What an incredible trainer you are!" Ilima called out from behind her. She turned and saw him walking towards her. "For you to be able to defeat the Totem Pokemon that I had trained up to such a powerful state... I don't know what I can say!"

"Wait, you trained that thing?!" she gasped.

He smiled. "Working in harmony with your Pokemon, you have cleared the trial of Ilima! You're a phenomenal trainer!" Alex sighed. She was sure he said that to every trainer that passed his trial. "The Z-Crystal from the pedestal is yours now!" Alex turned back once again, moved her hand forward, and took the Crystal in hand. The prize in hand... She had really finished it!

"What you have just received is the Normal Z-Crystal! It's known as Normalium Z! Now if you let a Pokemon that can use a Normal type move hold that..." He paused and swung his arm, striking a pose, "and strike an elegant pose like this one... then you will be able to strength a Normal-type move by unleashing Z-Power!" What is Z-Power, really? "Moving right along..." He turned and began to walk back into the cavern, then stopped and glanced back at her. "Ah, yes. First, there is one thing I forgot to mention. The Totem Pokemon! In every locale where a captain holds his or her trials, you will encounter a particularly strong Pokemon, like Raticate just now. And during battles against such Pokemon, they may summon allies to shore up their offense." Alex nodded. The Totem Raticate had managed to call a Rattata to join it in the battle. "It's not a tactic often seen in other regions. Perhaps Pokemon in Alola are simply more inclined to help one another?" He shrugged at his own musing. "Since you have managed to defeat the Totem Pokemon and proved yourself, you can now catch any of the Pokemon you find here in this cave. In fact, have some Great Balls." He held out the balls, and she put them all in her bag. "And here, let me see your Pokemon after all of their hard work in there!" He healed her Pokemon for her. "If we're done here, I have something interesting I'd like to show you. Come with me to Route 3."

Alex looked at the Crystal in her hand and held it up towards the sky, closing one eye to watch it sparkle in the light. It certainly was pretty... but she didn't quite understand what it did. "Maybe I should give it to Yungoos?" she mused, then returned it to her bag.

She stepped back into the darkness of her cavern, the cave completely black while her eyes adjusted to the lower light. "Ho! So she claimed the light of the Z-Crystal as her own, with the aid of her Pokemon..." said a familiar male voice to her side. She looked over, her vision focusing to reveal the pale duo standing there.

"The people of Alola overcome these trials willingly to obtain this mysterious power... to gain access to Z-Power. Is that it?" the woman explained to him. Alex shrugged, having no idea what Z-Power even was.

The two moved closer, giving her their strange, square Alolan wave. "Depending on no one but yourself... That is a fine aspiration," the man said. "Quite different from out tendency to use our technology to solve all of our problems."

The woman nodded. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Soliera."

"I am Phyco. Ah, yes! I believe we are expected to greet you with an "Alola". Is that right?" She nodded slowly. It was nice to finally have names to put to their faces. They definitely were from some strange, foreign place.

"We are investigating the Z-Crystals found here in Alola for our own particular reasons," Soliera explained. "And I also find those Pokeballs that you use to be most intriguing..." Alex tilted her head to the side. So they really don't know what Pokeballs are then? "Perhaps we will find a reason to work together sometime in the future." The two did their strange wave and both left.

"Those two sure are... unique," Alex said to herself while she watched them leave. Where in the world could they have come from that left them so pale, with no Pokeballs? If they were investigating the Z-Crystals, she would no doubt run into them again.


	8. Chapter 8- Route 3

Ilima was standing to greet Alex just outside the cave. He smiled and held up his hand to greet her. "Greetings, Captain Ilima here," he said with his usual salutation. He folded his arms. "As you travel around the islands of Alola, you will find captains' barricades here and there. These barricades help mark areas where particularly strong Pokemon can be found. Anyone can pass through them, of course, if they are escorted by a strong trainer." Alex nodded. So it wasn't just trial-goers who had to deal with the barricades... it was everyone. The people standing there at the barricade must be the escort. "Those attempting the island challenge can pass the barricades, so long as they clear the trials." He turned his back to her and looked at her over his shoulder. "Are you ready? Then behold the power of the captain!" He held up his hand to the person at the barricade, who pulled a panel of it out and set it aside, opening the path for her.

She stood there, looking at the barricade. That was it? He made it sound so impressive.

He turned back to her. "Voila! Your world is a little bigger. I am the only captain here on Melemele Island, meaning my trial is the only one here. Now that you cleared the trial, please inform our island kahuna, Hala!" Alex nodded. That meant returning to Iki Town for her.

Kukui leisurely walked through the newly opened path and waved to them before approaching the two. "Hey there, Alex!" Kukui called. He looked at Ilima and grinned. "Oooh, looking at the expression on Ilima's face, I'd say you cleared your first trial, yeah?"

Alex grinned back and nodded. "I did!"

He chuckled in return. "Guess I better give you a little reward... Time to learn about Z-Power. Woo!" There's that trademark "woo" of his... "Watch and learn, cousin!" He walked into the grass. A Growlithe approached, and he held out a Pokemon.

Z-Power... Alex looked at the crystal in her hand and wrinkled her nose. How does this even work? Does it give the Pokemon extra power then or something? _I guess that would be why that weird pair are interested in them..._

Kukui walked back to them. "Phew!" he said, wiping his forehead with his arm. "Z-Powers heap all of a trainer's feelings onto a Pokemon, yeah, which totally wears you out! Using Z-Power once per battle is all a team can handle, yeah." Alex had heard about Pokemon becoming stronger depending on their bond with their trainers... Was that what the Z-Crystals worked off of? If the Pokemon was bonded with its trainer, the crystal would amplify its attack?

"Oh, so is that why you've been looking so ragged, Professor?" Ilima asked.

Kukui broke out in his usual laugh. "No! It's like I was hit with Amnesia! I forgot that I lost Lillie somewhere on Route 3! Think you could spare some time to help me look for her, Alex?"

 _He lost her?! That's terrible_! "Yeah... It's dangerous for her to be out there alone!"

"I can also look around where I think she might have wandered off to," Ilima said.

Kukui nodded. "Thanks, cousin. Let's split up and find her, yeah!"

Alex sighed and shook her head. How could Kukui lose her like that? That's so... irresponsible! "I hope she's okay..." she mumbled and passed through the barricade.

Route 3 was a red, stony path that curved around to the east. From where she was, she could hear wind and the sound of a waterfall. She looked up, seeing a handful of bird Pokemon flying above the incline. Where could Lillie be on this Route?

Near the bend of the path, there was a cave entrance to her right. She approached the sign at the entrance, and the sign read "Melemele Meadow". "'A paradise where the Oricorio dance'..." she read the caption aloud and looked in, seeing yellow flowers inside. "I'll check in here first," Alex said to herself and walked inside.

The first thing she saw, aside from the spreading meadow of gold, was Lillie, looking nervously about. "Nebby!" she called out. "Nebby, come back!" _Ah, Nebby must have run off then... again._ Alex walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and sighed. "Ah... Alexandra... Nebby..." She glanced back at the meadow. "It got out of my bag again..." She gasped and turned around, then pointed across the sea of flowers. "There!" Nebby waded through the petals and disappeared into a hole in the rocky wall. "But why would it want to go in that cave...? And right after it got into so much trouble on the bridge, too... What if a wild Pokemon attacks it? It doesn't have any moves it can use to battle!"

Alex smiled kindly. "Don't worry, I'll go get it and make sure it gets back to you safely." Lillie nodded slowly, but the worry in her eyes didn't fade. Alex looked back at the wall and moved through the flowers.

Once at the hole, Alex got down onto her knees and crawled inside. The cave was cool and dim, made of gray and brown stone. "It's a little cold in here..." Alex said to herself, her breath visible. Nebby was sitting close to where she came inside, and it turned to face her. It cried out happily and bobbed towards her.

"An elusive target, indeed..." Phyco and Soliera came into view, and they both looked at Nebby. "Hmm... Soliera, test this one. I would also like to check the functionality of that Pokeball thing we tried making in the image of the device used by these Alolan people." They weren't going to try and capture Nebby, were they? "Now that we have at least succeeded in using one to capture an Alolan Pokemon specimen."

Soliera nodded. "Yes sir. I will do so at once." She held out a strange looking ball, a blue and yellow orb. She tossed it to reveal a Furfrou. Oh, she meant a battle? That's fine, then.

"Fighting together with your Pokemon... It is not something we had considered ourselves," Soliera mumbled after she was defeated.

"I see..." Phyco said after the battle. "So that is what a Pokemon battle is! I suppose there are strong trainers like yourself around, we may not need to play any great role in this endeavor."

Alex blinked. "What? What are you talking about?"

"So then we do not need to bother with the other girl, I assume..." Soliera said, turning to Phyco.

"What? What girl?"

"That one you have come to collect..." Phyco said to Alex. "You must know that it is able to warp away in an instant when threatened."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, it even saved me with that once..."

Phyco twirled his mustache. "You should remember, though, that the holes that are created when it does so leaves a path open to dangerous beings." The two did their square wave and left.

Alex watched the two walk away. What did they mean? 'Leaves a path open to dangerous things'? What kind of beings were they talking about. Alex sighed, feeling they always left her with something confusing, and looked down at Nebby. "Come on, let's take you back to Lillie."

"Oh, you!" Lillie huffed once Nebby was before her again. Nebby let out a confused cry, as though it didn't understand why she was upset. She sighed in relief and looked at Alex. "Thank you, Alexandra." She smiled. "And I should thank your Pokemon, too. Here, let me at least do this..." She took Potions from her bag and healed them all. "You know, I read something interesting in a book once... It seems the Pokemon called Oricorio changes appearances by feeding on the nectar from different types of flowers. It's not actually evolving but undergoing a so called "form change". Isn't that interesting? I thought it was, anyway..."

"No, that is, actually," Alex said, looking back at the meadow. She had encountered at least one Oricorio, and it was the same yellow as the flowers. Did they change color with the different flowers, too?

"Back in the bag, please, Nebby," Lillie said, opening the bag and kneeling down. "I know there aren't many people around to see you here, but that's hardly an excuse! And I guess we should be going now..." Nebby crawled inside and Lillie zipped the bag closed. "The professor will probably be worried after the way we just disappeared on him." She stood up and the two girls left the meadow.

"He-e-ey, Alex!" Hau called out, running towards the two at the meadow's entrance. "Oh, and Lillie's with you, too!"

"What are you up to, Hau?" Lillie asked.

Hau flashed her a huge smile. "Just finished up my trial! Heh! Hey, Alex! I wanna see if I really learned anything from my trial. Let me battle you again!"

Alex blinked. "Right now?" she asked, and he tossed his Pokeball while she was in the middle of the sentence. "Guess so then..."

Hau put his hands on his hips. "So you and me both beat that Totem Pokemon, huh, Alex?" Hau asked after the battle. "Looks like we're getting pretty strong! And I'm not stopping now. I'm gonna use this momentum to beat my old gramps, too!"

Alex smiled back. "We are getting strong. I'll keep going too, so you better keep up with me, Hau!"

"Hey there Alex! Knew I could count on you, yeah!" Kukui called out and walked up to the group. "Thanks for tracking Lillie down for me!" He glanced at Hau. "What's this then? Hau, you finished your first trial, too? I bet you used some stylin' moves, yeah?"

Hau grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Heh heh, yeah... All thanks to Popplio!"

Kukui put his hands on his hips, taking one of his usual stances. "Hala's probably rubbing his hands together in glee right about now, oh yeah!"

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Alex added. Was it just to celebrate his grandson clearing his first trial?

"It's all part of the trials, yeah?" Hau said, redirecting to the girls. "After you clear one island's trials, you gotta battle that island's kahuna!"

"Taking on the island kahuna in battle is called the grand trial!" Kukui explained. "For someone like me who's researching Pokemon moves, nothing could be better than the chance to see some more fierce Pokemon battles! Woo!"

"Oh." Alex remembered how terrified she once felt at the idea of facing Hala... now it didn't seem nearly as daunting. Hala would be a challenge, no doubt, but she had far more confidence that she could win.

"I don't know about fierce..." Hau mumbled.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Kukui boasted. "Come on! Back to Iki Town!" He waved to the group. "Catch that Tailwind and blast through Route 3!" Hau ran off first, followed after by Kukui and Lillie.

"A grand trial, huh?" Alex said to herself. A battle with Hala. She looked down at her bag and smiled. "I can do it. I can win!"

She continued along the route, following the curving path. The sound of the waterfall got closer as she moved along the narrowing stone walls. A wooden bridge spread across the gap between the peaks, the other side returning back to grass and dirt. Alex paused on the bridge, looking up at the thin waterfall pouring down the face of the peak. "Wow..." Even a small one, it was pretty. She had never seen a waterfall before, and she never knew how the sound of roaring water could be soothing. "I can only imagine what a big one sounds like..." She smiled, took a picture with Rotom, and continued along the path.

She stopped at a guide post and looked at the arrows. Iki Town was just down the path... She had made a full circle around the island! She took a deep breath and continued. Hala would be ahead... and the final trial would take place.


	9. Chapter 9- The Grand Trial

Alex smiled excitedly, snapping a picture with Rotom. Her Rowlet was the first Pokemon of her team to evolve... and it was now a Datrix! "Great job Row- I mean Dartrix!" She chuckled nervously. "I guess I'll have to get used to calling you that now, huh?" The Pokemon cooed, and she returned it to its Pokeball. "All right..." she mumbled, returning the ball to her bag. She continued along the path, seeing one of the trial barricades. The man posted there removed a panel, and she walked through it.

The familiar area spread out before her, making her smile. It was so strange; when she last saw this route, she was far less confident than she was now. She had more Pokemon by her side, and she grew closer and closer to them. She could do this. She turned at the fork in the path that lead towards Iki Town.

She climbed up to the steps of the town, and Kukui and Lillie stood at the top. "I'm lookin' forward to seeing what you and your Pokemon will pour your soul into... now that you've gone and cleared your first trial, Alex!" Kukui said in a surprisingly calm voice, when she reached them.

Alex smiled. She supposed that clearing the trials of your first island was a big deal. "Thanks, Professor. I'm excited to see what else I can do!"

"It's true... I'm not a trainer, so I'm sure I don't really understand how hard it must have been... but even I think it's a great achievement", Lillie said in her usual soft voice. Nebby cried out from inside her bag, as if in agreement.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle. "Thanks Lillie, Nebby. It means a lot coming from you."

"The Melemele kahuna is strong, cousin!" Kukui said, returning to his regular, energetic tone. "He's a trainer who uses Fighting-type Pokemon to the fullest, yeah." So Yungoos wouldn't be the best choice against him... "Might not be a bad idea to work on those Flying or Psychic type moves!" Alex nodded. The advice was helpful. Kukui stepped to the side, and Hala stood at the base of the steps that lead up to the plaza, his back turned to her.

Alex closed her eyes. I can do this. I'm not the scaredy cat I was when I first left Iki Town on my trials. I can do it! She opened her eyes and approached him.

Hala turned towards her and smiled. "Congratulations on clearing your trial in Verdant Cavern. Good work. I suppose you are here to battle the kahuna? You think you and your Pokemon are ready for me, Alexandra?"

Alex nodded, looking at him with determination in her eyes. "Definitely."

Hala paused, then burst into a grin that reminded her very much of Hau. "I have been waiting for this!" He lead her up to the platform in the middle of the plaza. Lillie and Kukui stood at the sidelines, ready to watch. Hala stomped one foot and struck out a fist. "Ho!

"I've been expecting you," Hala continued, taking on a more serious tone. "Allow me to greet the young adventurers embarking on their island challenge. I am Hala, the kahuna of Melemele Island. Shall we begin? The final trial here on Melemele Island will be a Pokemon battle against me, the kahuna! It is known as the grand trial!

"Well, Alexandra! You have been entrusted with the Sparkling Stone by Tapu Koko! Now show me you and your team's full power!" Hala raised up and stomped his leg, like a sumo wrestler. "Old Hala here will also be going all out! Let the grand trial begin!"

"Whoa! Well played!" Hala said with a hearty chuckle. "Hmmph! The results come as no surprise to me. What a fine trainer... and what fine Pokemon, too!" Tapu Koko cried out from the distance, as though it was acknowledging Alex's victory. "Ho! And our mighty Tapu Koko agrees! Perhaps Tapu Koko is hoping that a day may come when you will grow strong enough to battle it as well..."

"Really?" Battling a deity Pokemon... That sounds like stuff that only happens in old fairy tales. Maybe it really is waiting for me, though? It saved my life and left me this stone, after all...

Hala nodded and held out his hand, a new Z-Crystal sparkling in the light cast from the torches. "Accept this Z-Crystal! It allows trainers to share their power with their partner Pokemon!" Alex gingerly took it from his hand and looked down at it. She truly did it... She cleared the trials of Melemele Island!

"Observe, Alexandra," Hala said, turning to the side. "If you wish to use the Fighting-Type Z-Power, move your arms like this... and bend your hips like this and pose!" He sent our rapid punches, showing her the pose he spoke of. Once done, he turned towards her again. "Now then, Alexandra! With this victory... you have cleared all the trials of Melemele Isdand, the first of Alola's islands! The Melemele stamp is proof of your accomplishments." He smiled. "The moon in the daytime... The sun at night... Now to see if you pour your heart into something that cannot be seen but is very much real." What does that mean? "As you continue your island challenge, consider what makes up the people and Pokemon that you meet: both what you can see and what you cannot. You will surely meet Tapu Koko again someday."

Alex nodded and looked down at the Sparkling Stone on her wrist. Perhaps the deity Pokemon was right, and sensed something in her that she herself didn't. There had to be a good reason for its acknowledgment, right?

Those who had gathered around the platform began to disburse. Alex followed after Hala to step down from it when Tauros cried out and rushed towards the plaza.

"Whoa there, Tauros!" Hala called out to it and approached it. It cried out again. "I've got an idea!" Hala said, suddenly turning back to Alex. "How about I set you up so you can ride my Tauros whenever you'd like? No reason why he shouldn't get to enjoy the island challenge, too!" The Tauros cried again, stomping a hoof excitedly.

"Wait, what?" Alex said, lost as to what Hala was talking about. "What do you mean? Ride him?"

"I'll take care of all the little things you'll need in order to ride a Pokemon, Alex!" He held out a little device on it with a small screen and a button.

"What is this for?" Alex asked, turning the little device over in her hands.

"Why don't you hop on there?" Hala said, pulling over a harness with a seat on it towards Tauros. He strapped it to the Pokemon, which then knelt down beside Alex.

She stared at the Tauros with wide eyes. She was actually going to be able to ride it? She carefully climbed up onto its back, strapped herself into the seat, and the Tauros began to rise back up. "Whoa!" She gripped tightly onto the seat, expecting it to sway with the Pokemon's body. Instead, it stood in place, perfectly stable.

Hau laughed and jumped excitedly when Alex took the reigns to direct the Tauros. "The world looks a bit different from atop a mighty Tauros, eh?" Hala said with warm smile.

"See Alex, here in Alola our Pokemon lend us their strength and let us ride about on them!" Hau explained enthusiastically.

"Let me explain some of the gear I gave you..." Hala said. "Your Ride Pager," he pointed to the little device still in her hand, "is a tool that lets you summon a Ride Pokemon. According to the instructions, you only press the button to turn on your Ridge Pager!" He looked up at her. "Have a little romp around Alola with Tauros here. I'm sure you'll be charmed by him!"

Alex giggled, leaning over to stroke its mane. "I already kind of am."

"When you use your Ride Pager, Ride Pokemon will kindly come running to help you wherever you may be!" Hala added. Alex nodded, climbing down from Tauros' back and patted its nose. She would ride him about later.

"Congratulations, Alexandra," Ilima said, who appeared at the stairs leading back down to the town. "Your performance has been a delight ever since I first laid eyes on you at the Trainers' School." He smiled kindly and walked towards the group. "I'm amazed that you won without even using your Z-Power." Alex nodded. _I didn't use it because I still don't quite understand it..._ "Oh, I know! Why not stop by the Alola Photo Club for a commemorative photo? With Tauros, you can be down to Hau'oli City in no time at all." Riding on Tauros definitely would be a lot faster than traveling on foot, like she had been. "Very well then, off on your island challenge you go! May the future bring you happiness!" He waved, turned, and walked away.

"With a little help from Tauros, Alexandra, you'll be able to smash right through those big rocks on Route 1!" Hala said, drawing Alex's attention back to him.

Kukui grinned and put his hands on his hips. "All right, I got a little something for you, too!" He held out a small box to her. She looked inside, frowning at what looked like a CD. "It's a TM! False Swipes is a move that will leave your opponent with low energy when you attack. Keep on catching more and more Pokemon, yeah, and let Rotom learn all about 'em!" Alex nodded; she did like learning about the new Pokemon she encountered. It was nice knowing Rotom was learning right along with her.

Kukui held up one finger. "But first, you've gotta go let your mom know what you're up to. When you're done with that, head on down to the Marina in Hau'oli City. Oh yeah!"

"Of course! I have a lot to tell my mom anyway." Alex was eager to see her again, show her all the Pokemon she had seen, her Pokemon and how they have grown, tell her about her adventure around the island...

"Oh! If you're heading into Hau'oli City, you should totally check out the Shopping Mall! And the Alola Photo Club, too!" Hau said.

"What do you mean?" Lillie asked, looking to Hau. Nebby ask cried curiously.

Hau grinned widely. "You know, the one Ilima mentioned! He totally had the right idea. You should go to the Alola Photo Club and take a special photo to remember clearing your first grand trial!"

Alex nodded and grinned back. "Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea, actually. After all, you can't repeat your firsts!"

"Good thinking, Hau!" Kukui said in agreement. "And once you finish your grand trial, you'll be doing the same thing, yeah?"

Hau chuckled and nodded. "I sure hope so, but first..." He turned towards Hala. "Come on, Tutu! Don't go too easy on me now!" Hala nodded, and the two walked to the platform.

Kukui nodded. "You're all getting so strong already, yeah... I can't wait to see how much more you'll grow," he said with a sentimental glint in his eyes. He looked over to Lillie. "All right, time to get the boat ready. Lillie, you gonna help me clean it?" Lillie nodded, and the two walked down the steps towards the town.


	10. Chapter 10- Mantine Surfing

After a brief stop in with her mom, Alex returned to Hau'oli City and entered the Alola Photo Club building, which was near the dock. "I wonder what this is all about..." she mused to herself while she walked inside.

"Oh! Hello trainer!" called the woman behind the counter. "Looks like you've got a Z-Power Ring." Was that a requirement to get in here? Alex wondered and approached the counter. "Here at the Alola Photo Club, you can take photos with your favorite Pokemon as you strike your favorite poses! You should give it a try. After all, you came this far already!"

Alex folded her arms and looked at her bag. Which one should she take a picture of? After all, she would be just taking these pictures for her mother. "Maybe Dartrix? After all, he was my first partner..." She took the ball from her bag and shrugged. "Sure, why not?" She took her photo with her Pokemon.

"Oooh! I like your photo!" the girl said, holding out the photo to Alex once it was printed. "I'll give you a little something special so you can check out your photos anytime, too!" She reached under the counter and held out a small photo album.

"Wow, this is perfect!" Alex said, and took the book. This would be even better than just the pictures on the Poke Finder she was keeping for her mom.

"And as you visit more places, Rotom will help you out with capturing more backgrounds that you can use when you're taking photos, too!" the girl continued with her explanation. "Definitely come take more photos as you explore the islands during your island challenge!" Alex nodded and smiled, putting the album in her bag.

With that, she left the Photo Club. "Hey, there you are, Alex!" Hau called out as soon as the door closed right behind her. She saw him across the way, waving to her, with his newly evolved Popplio, now Brionne, by his side. Alex waved back and crossed the street to see him.

"I bet you and Dartrix got a great shot together at the photo club, right?"

Alex nodded. "I think so. I got a photo album, too; I'm going to save a lot of pictures for my mom."

Hau grinned. "Now it's time for our next stop! Akala Island, here we come!"

Alex cocked her head to the side. "You're not taking a photo before we go?"

Hau chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "Man, once I get started with all the poses and the stickers and things, I can't stop myself! I'll spend ages making sure Brionne is looking awesome, so I should hold off on taking any photos of my own for now. Wouldn't want to leave you bored and hanging!"

Alex chuckled as well. So it wasn't the lack of interest, it was a too much enthusiasm. "Well I hope you get time to later."

"Just think... I wonder what kind of trials we'll face next!"

"Good timing, Alex and Hau!" Kukui said while he approached with Lillie in tow. "I've just got the old girl all ready to set sail. "

"Oh, yeah. So, about that, Professor..." Kukui looked curiously at Hau. "I was thinking that I'd really like to head to Akala Island with Mantine! And I want Alex take a shot at Mantine Surfing, too!"

Alex blinked. "Wait, what? Mantine?"

Hau nodded, smiling enthusiastically. "Shoots, yeah! The Mantine from Big Wave Beach on Route 2. You saw them, right?" Alex nodded and remembered she had to chase of a pair of Team Skull goofs that were harassing the poor Pokemon.

Kukui shrugged. "Right... Well, Hau, it's all up to you! The island challenge is all about journeying together with Pokemon, after all!

"Yeah! So I'll see you on Akala Island, Professor! Alex!" Hau turned his enthusiasm to her now. "If you wanna go together, I'll be at Route 2's Big Wave Beach!"

Alex frowned and watched Hau run off. She did feel a little guilty that the Professor got the boat ready to take them to the next island, only for she and Hau to take a different way. "Um... I was hoping to ask a favor of you, Alexandra? If that's all right?"

Alex turned around to face her. "What is it?"

"You see... Nebby is..." she started, looking down at the little purple poof, which was floating by her feet. "Its real home is far away from here. And I want to get it home. It's like I told you before... Nebby saved my life once when I was in trouble. Now I want to save it!" Alex nodded; she could understand that. "I feel like there's not much I can do on my own, since I'm not a Pokemon trainer... but if I had a real trainer like you helping me, Alexandra, then maybe..." Lillie sighed and shook her head. "But I probably shouldn't ask a near stranger to help, right? I know it's just my own wish and it has nothing to do with you..."

"Of course I'll help!" Alex said and smiled. "I'll do what I can!"

"Oh, thank you so much. I'm so glad! I really didn't know what else to do!" Lillie paused. "Then, I suppose... The two of us will get to see one another on Akala Island next, too!" Nebby cried in agreement. She walked over to the dock, where Kukui left to.

Alex sighed to herself. So she wasn't going on the boat to Akala Island... Instead, she was there on a Mantine. How exactly was that going to be? She wouldn't know unless she went there, so she headed off to Big Wave Beach.

Once at the hotel that stood above the beach, Alex slowed her steps across the parking lot and stopped. The man ahead of her... he looked so familiar. Was that... a very tan Professor Oak?

"You have an island challenge amulet! Plus Normalium Z and Fightinium Z!" he said, looking at the Sparkling Stone on her wrist when she reached him. "So it would seem that you've cleared that trial of Ilima's, have you? And even battled Hala? Congratulations!"

"Um... who are you?"

"Oh! Well hello there. Nice to meet you. I'm Oak- Samson Oak."

Alex furrowed her brow. "Samson... Oak?"

He nodded. "I'm a Pokemon researcher, and I'm looking into the Totem Pokemon found around here."

She blinked. "You're studying the Totem Pokemon?"

"Yes, Totem Pokemon... Why are they so large? What gives them that burning aura? Don't you find yourself wondering as well?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, actually..."

He smiled. "Precisely my point! In that case, let me tell you this... I want you to collect certain stickers for me, to recieve a totem-like Pokemon for yourself!"

"Wait." Alex dug into her bag and pulled out one of the totem stickers she had found. "Do you mean these?"

He looked at the sticker and nodded. "That's right, I mean the Totem Stickers! You can find Totem Stickers here and there. Peel them off whenever you find them, and try to collect them all. If you collect 20 Totem stickers to show me, I'll give you a fine Raticate! Don't let me down, young Alexandra!" _Wait, how did he know my name?_ "After all, you are the trainer that Professor Kukui entrusted with Rotom there!" _Oh, that was how._ At being mentioned, Rotom zipped out of her bag to greet Samson Oak and disappeared back in. "I'll be around Heahea Beach on Akala Island, if you need to ever find me! You can reach it with a spot of Mantine Surfing." He smiled at her once more and left.

If she brought enough stickers, she would be able to get a totem-like Pokemon? They would be interesting to have, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to add them to her team. She could think it over, after all.

Down on the previously visited beach was Hau, standing by the instructor girl she had met before. She ran over to approach them and waved. "Hey!" Hau gave her a big smile and waved back.

"Oh? So the two of you were friends?" the instructor asked when Alex reached them.

"That's right, we are!" Hau announced proudly. "We're doing our island challenge together! And next up, we want to go to Akala Island!"

The girl nodded. "So I take it you beat old Hala? Our Mantine would be thrilled to have a couple of able trainers like you riding them!"

Alex nodded and looked over to the shore. Now she felt more confident in herself that she could take on the Mantine Surf. Hau rushed over to where a Mantine was waiting. "Great! So, like... How do we actually do Mantine Surfing?"

"Just go up to a Mantine and introduce yourself."

It couldn't be that easy. After changing clothes, Alex approached the shore to another Mantine and crouched down to it. She remembered she wanted to touch it the last time she was there. She carefully approached the Mantine, climbed onto its back... and it began to swim into the ocean!

After some coaching, Alex finally felt comfortable enough to try surfing to the next island. She moved along the waves, though a little roughly, and finally reached Heahea Beach on Akala Island.

Hau jumped off of his Mantine once the two reached the shore. "Land Ahoy! Or land ashore? Whatever you say!" Alex climbed off her Mantine and walked onto the shore beside him. "All right, we made it to Akala Island!"

The two turned to face their Mantine. "Mantine are the best!"

Alex smiled and crouched down, letting its slick and wet back. "Thanks for getting us here safely! Get back safely too, all right?" With that, the two Mantine turned and swam away into the ocean.

"So, do you think the professor and Lillie are already here, too? Let's split up and see if we can find them in town anywhere, Alex!"

Alex nodded. "Sounds like a good idea." Hau grinned and ran off, kicking up sand while he ran.


	11. Chapter 11- Heahea City

Hau had already been halted; before him, standing between him and the steps leading up into the city and out of the beach, was a pile of Pyukumuku. Alex approached the pile and wrinkled her nose. "What are these little guys doing here?"

"Whoa! Look!" Hau pointed at the pile. "There's, like, a whole mess of Pyukumuku!" He grinned. "Awww, they look like they're sleeping so nice and peaceful that I don't want to wake them up."

Alex crouched down and looked at the little creatures. "They are awfully cute..." she mused. She sighed and stood up again. She looked around and saw that the path continued going straight; the little Pokemon were just blocking a few steps leading up. She walked along the unblocked way.

The path led into the street, and Alex walked toward the street. Hau followed up behind her, then pointed down the road towards the docks. "Oh right, Lillie and the Professor!" She ran, following behind him.

Kukui and Lillie climbed off the boat and onto the asphalt. "Hey Alex and Hau, there you are! How was your trip on those Mantine?" Kukui said once the two reached him.

"No problem!" Alex said confidently, putting her hands on her hips. "I could tackle it any time!"

Kukui laughed and flashed her a wide grin. "That's what I like to hear, yeah. Tackle your island challenge with the same attitude!"

Hau looked quizzically at the Professor. "Wait, so Mantine's faster than that old boat of yours, professor?"

Lillie sighed and closed her eyes. "The professor's sailboat is... well... It has seen better days." Nebby cried out by her feet.

"Still haven't managed to find a shirt that goes with your lab coat, hmm, Kukui?" a voice said from behind them.

Alex and Hau turned, and two women approached. "I've told you you're gonna scare off strangers looking like that..." the first woman, the one who first spoke, continued.

Lillie opened her duffel bag and opened it. "Nebby, back into the bag," she whispered.

Kukui chuckled. "Don't sweat it, Lillie." Lillie nodded and stood back up.

The woman waved. "Why hello there. Nice to meet you all- I'm Olivia."

The second woman waved with a friendly smile on her face. "Hey! Thanks for stopping by! I'm Mallow, one of the captains here!"

"I was on my way to see who was pulling into port and ran into Mallow here while she was out on a delivery," Olivia.

"Yup! My trial will be a chance for all the fine ingredients that make up your team to shine!" Mallow stepped forward. She moved closer, looking at Alex and Hau. "Especially you two! Your Pokemon look ready to cook with gas!"

Was she a cook or something?

"And Mallow isn't the only captain here on Akala Island, of course," Olivia explained. She turned her attention to Kukui. "So? What's your plan now?"

"Yeah, that's up to these kids," he replied. "It's their island challenge, after all!"

Olivia nodded and closed her eyes. "Yes... I suppose so." She opened her eyes again. "Okay then. Enjoy your time on your island challenge, kids, along with your Pokemon. I'll be waiting for my chance to face you in battle when the time comes." She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you've got! Let's go, Mallow." Mallow nodded, waved to the group, and left with Olivia.

Alex watched the two women leave. Olivia was quite pretty, and confident. Mallow was bubbly

Kukui stepped forward, rested his chin in his hand and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "I'm sure she wanted to come see that you made it here all right... but she'll never admit it to you! Hah!" He turned and looked at Alex and Hau. "That's Olivia for you. She's a kind kahuna, deep down." So she's the kahuna... "There are three trials here on Akala Island," Kukui continued. "If you two decide you want to take on the trial straightaway, head up to Route 4 there and keep on goin' until you get to Paniola Town."

Hau grinned. "Shoots, I know where I'm going first, and that is straight to the Pokemon Center! I wonder what kind of malasada they make on Akala, eh?" Alex looked at him curiously. Were there different kinds?

Lillie smiled shyly. "Maybe I'll see about some shopping of my own... And I should find out about the ruins for Nebby's sake, too..." Alex nodded, and the group split up.

Alex decided stopping by the Pokemon Center first would be a good idea, like Hau. She wanted to buy a drink from the little cafe that was there, and she began walking down the road.

Outside of a clothing store that stood close to the Pokemon Center was Lillie, who was looking at the displays in the window. She looked over when she head Alex approach. "Oh! Alexandra..." Nebby, who was still out, cried at Alex curiously.

"Are you looking for new clothes?" Alex asked, also looking at the display.

"Well, yes, I was doing that, too." Lillie looked down at Nebby. "This little fellow will hardly sit still... I think Nebby might be interested in visiting the Ruins of Life. Apparently they house the sacred guardian of Akala Island. A creature called Tapu Lele." There were more guardian deities? Was there one on each island, then? "I wondered if you'd like to come with us when we go visit the ruins... I mean, little Nebby here seems to like you quite a bit, Alexandra..." She smiled.

Alex looked down at Nebby and smiled. "Well, I have to say that I like Nebby quite a bit, too!" The look Pokemon bounced excitedly, waving its antennas.

"I'll be at the Tide Song Hotel if you decide you want to come," Lillie continued. "I'm supposed to be meeting someone there... Someone very important to me." She looked down where the road turned, where the street ended at a huge building. "I'll be all right. I can see the building from here, after all. Even I shouldn't lose my way... I think."

Alex frowned. _I certainly hope not._

Nebby cried out defiantly, and Lillie frowned at it. "And you! I'll have you stay in the bag, mister!" Nebby whined and moved closer to Alex. Alex looked down at it disapprovingly. It smiled sheepishly back at her and moved over to Lillie, and climbed into the duffel bag. Lillie began to walk away, then paused and turned back around. "I've heard that there is a group of terrible people around who try to steal Pokemon. A group called Team Skull." Alex rolled her eyes. Those idiots... "We need to be careful if we want to escape the notice of such a collection of villains... Isn't that right, Alexandra?" Alex nodded in reply.

After wandering the city a little more, Alex tried to walk down the road passed the Pokemon Center. Before she could go further, a person riding a Stoutland stood in her way. "Sorry, but my Stoutland is a real thorough kind and likes to uncover every last stone!" the person said. "Could you tale another route until we have uncovered all of the hidden items here?" The Stoutland barked in agreement and returned its nose to the ground. Alex sighed. Since she couldn't go forward, the only place she could think of to go next was the hotel where Lillie had gone.

While Alex was approaching the building, a pair was standing at the fountain, and the two turned to look at her. "Stop right there!" the girl said, pointing to her.

Alex looked around, then back to the group. "Do you mean me?" The two moved closer. She was the only one they could be addressing.

The boy chuckled. "We didn't mean to surprise you. You must be doing your island challenge."

"Yeah, I am."

The boy nodded and threw his arms out, striking a pose. "I'm Dexio."

The girl did the same. "My name's Sina. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady!"

"Uh..." Alex wasn't sure how to respond to that, and an awkward pause followed.

The two returned to a normal stance, and Dexio shook his head. "We're here seeing the sights in Alola. Its unique tradition of island challenge... It's pretty fascinating, I've got to say."

A big grin broke across Sina's face. "Oh, I've got an idea! Why don't you test your skills with ,me?"

Alex shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

"Okay! Let's get this show on the road!"

Sina nodded and smiled. "I get it... Facing trials help you grow close to your team. I think that's absolutely wonderful! I feel like I've been able to have a glimpse of the island challenge! Let me heal your Pokemon as thanks!" Sina healed her Pokemon.

"Thanks!" Alex sighed in relief. That battle was a bit of a challenge...

"You and your Pokemon are the ultimate team! No doubt about it!" Dexio said. "This battle reminded me of us in the past... and the group of five young trainers. Take this as a little token of our new friendship." He gave her some healing items.

Alex took them and put them in her bag. That helped; she had to use a few during her battle with Sina.

"Maybe training yourself up a bit on Route 4 will help you understand your Pokemon even better. We'll be taking our leave now. Bon voyage!" Sina waved, and the two walked away.

Route 4... That would be a good idea to train a little. She barely won with her battle with Sina. She looked down at her bag. "Yeah, training would be a really good idea." Before that, she wanted to check up on Lillie.

Lillie was waiting in the lobby. "Oh, Alexandra!" Lillie smiled shyly. "I'm sorry... I saw some people who looked like those Team Skull thugs and I got scared. I was trying to avoid them and then I think I ended up missing my meeting..."

Alex frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

Lillie shook her head. "Oh! But don't worry, it's fine. This is actually where I wanted to be... Will you be going for another one of your trials, Alexandra?"

Alex nodded. "After doing a little training, I plan to."

"From what I've read, I think the nearest trial site must be the top of Route 4."

"Oh, I was about to head that way! Thanks, Lillie." Lillie smiled, and Alex left the hotel head out to Route 4.


	12. Chapter 12- Paniola Town and Ranch

The winding road of Route 4 lead Alex to the entrance to Paniola Town, an area full of barn like building and dirt streets. She saw a windmill not too far, and the smell of hay was heavy in the air. It made her think of the Miltank farm she read about in Johto... "Are there Miltank farms here, too?" she wondered to herself while she walked towards the Pokemon Center that was down the road.

Half way to the Center, Hau turned a corner and ran towards her with Brionne happily at his side. "Hey, Alex! Glad I ran into you..." he said when he reached her, "so we can see who's stronger now! I got a Z-Power ring from my gramps, too, after making it through his grand trial!"

Alex smiled. "Ah, you did? Awesome!"

A huge grin spread across Hau's face and he started bouncing excitedly. "Having a battle in a place like Paniola Town feels like we're in a real old fashioned Western showdown or something, right? This is so cool!" Alex glanced around the town. Now that he mentioned it, he seemed right. "Though if we're real honorable cowboys, we've gotta make sure our teams are healthy first." He healed her Pokemon. "Awrite, team!" Hau said excitedly. "Brionne and Pikachu and everybody, you oughta all be bursting with energy after eating a pile of my mom's special pancakes, so let's show this newbie what Alola's got!"

Alex huffed and took a Pokeball from her bag. "Newbie? I'll show you!"

Hau put his hands behind his head. "Ma-a-an, that was some kinda battle! Brionne and everybody all look like they had a blast, too!" Brionne cried out happily at his feet. Alex nodded and smiled. It seemed her Pokemon seemed to feel the same way. "You know, Pokemon battles are just, like, sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. But you're only really a loser if you don't have any fun while you're at it, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more with that one."

"Anyway, I'm heading off to Paniola Ranch!" With that, Hau ran off, Brionne bouncing after him.

While exploring the town, Alex saw the back of a pair of Team Skull members, surrounding something. Alex narrowed her eyes and walked over. They couldn't be up to any good.

"Yo, yo, Vulpix! Gimme that Bottle Cap!" the boy Team Skull member barked, cornering an Alolan Vulpix. The Vulpix backed up, closer to the rock wall behind it.

"Please, stop!" cried a woman close to the scene.

Alex squared her shoulders and glared at the pair. The boy turned and saw her. "Whatchu lookin' at?! What's this Pokemon need a nice Bottle Cap for? I'm just gonna put it to better use, that's all!"

"It could be for its owner. You don't need it that bad, either!" Alex barked back. The boy ignored her, and the pair resumed harassing the Vulpix.

The woman looked desperately to Alex. "You there... Do you think you could help?"

Alex snorted. "You don't even have to ask." She tapped the boy on the shoulder again.

He turned again, looking annoyed. "You want a piece of me?! I'll show you what happens when you mess with Team Skull!"

The boy growled and glared at the Vulpix, angrily jabbing a finger at it. "It's all your fault- just 'cause you wouldn't hand over that Bottle Cap!" The Vulpix cowered at the gesture. Alex growled and stood between it and the Team Skull member. "Yo, you got lucky, Vulpix! Don't count on people to help you next time!" With that, the pair ran off.

The woman sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness..." She knelt down. "Everything's going to be all right now..." The Vulpix looked timidly between Alex and the woman, then bolted away. "Oh dear, what's wrong?" the woman asked, watching the Vulpix run off. She stood up and sighed. "It'd make this old lady happy if you'd come back tomorrow, too," she said to Alex.

Alex nodded, somberly watching the Pokemon disappear from sight. "Yeah, I will... I want to make sure that poor thing is okay." She sighed, and continued wandering around the town.

There wasn't much in the town itself, but behind it, a huge ranch spread out. Fields of tall, dry grass and fences surrounded the dirt road.

While Alex was walking down the road, one of the farmer men stood outside his gate. He looked at her and waved. "Oh! You've got to be a trial-goer, right? Well, you've got a good sense of timing?"

Alex cocked her head to the side curiously. "What do you mean?"

"The captain's actually here now, so come on!" He walked through the gate into the field. Alex followed after him, spotting Mallow.

A Miltank rushed over to Mallow that was close to the gate. Mallow looked over and waved, a big smile on her face. "Thanks for stopping by! The Moomoo Milk from Paniola Ranch is the best. It's so rinch and creamy when you use it in white sauce and other things... Mmm! The taste can't even be described!"

Alex nodded. She couldn't help but agree; Moomoo Milk was amazing, she could only imagine how it must taste fresh.

"Oh, by the way!" Mallow continued. "Since I was lucky enough to run into you here, I'll do you a little favor." She asked for Alex's Ride Pager, did something with it, and returned it. "See, Stoutland can sniff out items for you that are buried in the dirt where you can't even see them! Get up and try it! There's all kinds of stuff lying around waiting for you to find it. And Stoutland will bark louder and louder the closer it gets to some item buried in the ground! If you go all the way down Route 5, you'll come out on Brooklet Hill. My friend Lana is up there, so say hi to her for me if you see her!" Mallow smiled and ran out of the field. Alex shrugged, pet one of the Miltanks, and left the fenced area.

Further up the road was a building. Alex went to the sign that was posted in front of it. "'Pokemon Nursery'?" she mumbled. "'Find some Pokemon Eggs'... Is this where my first egg came from then?" Afterwards, she went inside.

The girl behind the counter waved to Alex when she came inside. Curious about the place, Alex came to the counter. "So... is this like... a Pokemon Day Care?"

"I heard that other regions have these 'Pokemon Day Care' places... Apparently you can leave Pokemon there, and they'll raise your Pokemon for you. We've got nurseries here in Alola, but all we do is hold on to your Pokemon for you. We don't help them get stronger or learn any moves, but I'd guess we're easier on your wallet!" the girl explained. "Oh, and there is something else! If you leave two Pokemon together at the nursery, you sometimes end up finding an egg! Since we're talking about it, do you want one of the eggs I found here at the nursery recently?"

Alex blinked, surprised by the question. Was this just a normal thing these... nursery workers did? Since this was a farm area, she supposed there was quite a few Pokemon being bred... "Sure, I'll happily take it," Alex said with a kind smile.

The girl nodded and walked through the open doors behind her, then came back with a Pokemon egg in her hands. "Thanks for taking it off my hands!" she said, handing it over to Alex. "And don't go trying to crack it just because you can't wait to see what's inside! Though I've never heard of a Pokemon egg cracking except when it's ready to hatch. If you carry a Pokemon egg around with you, it will hatch into a Pokemon. I bet it must feel pretty happy being surrounded by your team, even before it's born."

Alex looked down at the egg in her arms and smiled. "I wonder what you will be?" she asked while she left the building.

A little down the road from the nursery was a road blocked by a couple of Sudowoodos. Alex looked curiously and approached the boy near them. "Why are they just standing here? What's going on?"

"These Sudowoodo have seemed kinda down ever since Lana beat them, but they're blocking the path and now no one can go through. Seems like they're so petrified of Lana now that they don't even want to see another Waterium Z after she smacked down on them with that Water type Z-Power of hers!"

"Oh." So these Pokemon were sulking and decided that they would be an onstruction of the road. She sighed, turned, and headed the opposite direction.


	13. Chapter 13- Brooklet Hill

"Oh?" The egg in Alex's arm shook and the shell began to crack. She placed it on the ground, watching excitedly as the shell splintered and broke open, revealing an Eevee. Alex gasped. "An Eevee, how cute!" She held her arms out to the baby Pokemon, which was looking at her curiously. "Come here, can I hug you?" The Eevee cocked its head to the side, as though it didn't understand her. Alex chuckled. "I guess life is pretty confusing when you're just entering it, huh?" She took out a Pokeball and put it inside. "Well, now we have a new friend! Let's keep going!"

Alex was now on Route 5. Brooklet Hill, the location of the next trial, was close. The path turned to the left, and Alex could see a Pokemon Center in the distance. She moved along the path and slowed her pace when she saw two figures ahead: Hau and a boy Alex had not seen before.

Hau chuckled and put his hands behind his head. "Man, I lost again!"

The new boy had such a serious expression. "Are you even taking this seriously?" he said sternly.

"I am! So seriously! I'm seriously enjoying it!"

There was a pause. The boy closed his eyes. "Enjoying it?" He narrowed his eyes at Hau. "You can enjoy Pokemon battling when you put everything you have into it... which clearly you haven't."

What a serious guy! It was like he was the complete opposite of Hau. Alex moved closer to the two. "Whoa! Hey, Alex!" Hau said when he saw her. "This guy is plenny scary!"

The boy reacted to her name, folding his arms and looking at her. "You're Alexandra?"

Alex blinked and looked at him. "Wait, you know who I am?"

The boy snorted. "Not very cautious. Even some Pokemon have a better sense of self-preservation than you apparently do."

Alex frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I'm Gladion," he continued, ignoring her. "Me and my partner, Type: Null, are training to get stronger... We have to get stronger! Though most of our time these days goes to working for Team Skull as their muscle."

Wait, he was part of Team Skull? He wasn't a bumbling idiot like the ones she had encountered until now... This guy was actually a bit intimidating.

"Battle me," Gladion said. "I won't take no for an answer."

Gladion furrowed his brows, holding his head in one hand. "It's not like me to slip up like that. I've got to keep fighting stronger opponents. Looks like I'm still not ready..."

Alex tilted her head to the side. "What? What are you talking about?"

Gladion's eyes shifted to Hau. "That kid there. His Pokemon aren't weak. And sure, it's fine to enjoy battling... But this brat..." he narrowed his eyes, "he's just using that as an excuse not to try hard because he can't beat the kahuna. Because he can't beat Hala when he's serious!"

Hau grinned and put his hands behind his head. "You know my gramps? Wait, so you think I'mm strong?"

"Aww, look at you, little Gladion!" a voice said. "Aren't you just a real cool guy? Hehehe..." A pair of Team Skull members approached the group.

"I guess it's no surprise a homeless kid would turn out spineless too, huh?" the second member sneered. "No worries! We've got enough backbone to cover you!"

Alex glanced at Gladion. _Homeless? Is that why he was working for Team Skull?_

The duo moved to Gladion. "Just give it up already," Gladion said to the grunt, his back turned to Alex.

"Huh?"

"You know you can't beat me. You'll just get your Pokemon hurt for no reason," Gladion said, giving the grunt a piercing glancing. "They're good Pokemon."

The second grunt shrugged. "We came all this way, and for what? For a big fat waste of our time, thanks to you. If you hadn't gotten in our way, we could've stolen the Totem Pokemon from Brooklet Hill!" The girl grunt snorted. "Let's get out of here. Look, the Murkrow are crying, and it's time we should be flying." She turned and began to walk away.

The first grunt huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Listen up good, Gladion... The boss does like you. That's true. But you're just hired help we keep around when we need you. You aren't a part of Team Skull, not really. And you never will be. Got it? You better get it." Gladion remained silent, and the grunt walked off. Gladion, with an indifferent expression, followed after.

Alex frowned. The more she saw of Team Skull, the less she liked them. They were so mean to... everyone, Pokemon and people alike!

Hau looked at Alex and smiled. "Thanks, Alex. And Dartrix, too. You both gave it your all!" He sighed. "Looks like I've gotta train up my team if I'm gonna take on the trial at Brooklet Hill next!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be doing the same."

"Here, Alex, take these with you. We're gonna beat this island challenge!" Hau said confidently, giving her more healing items for her Pokemon.

Alex grinned and took the items. "Absolutely! Let's do our best!" Hau returned her grin and ran off, as he always did.

She finally reached the Pokemon Center just outside Brooklet Hill. She healed her Pokemon and looked around, seeing a girl standing by the bowl each Pokemon Center had, which was filled with water and red flowers. Curious, Alex approached her. The girl looked over at her. "Hey, hey, did you know?" the girl said, gesturing at the water bowl. "There's a secret about the flowers in the water bowl!"

Alex blinked and looked at the bowl curiously. "Really? What is it?"

"You see, the flowers..." the girl trailed off. The door to the Center opened and a Comfey floated in. It looked around and floated over to the two girls. It cried out and floated over the bowl, then dropped a few flowers into the water. It looked at the girls and waved. Oh my, that's adorable! "As you saw, they belong to Comfey! They have a healing effect, so they're great to have in a Pokemon Center! It always brings flowers in the morning, to help heal everyone who comes here!"

"Oooh," Alex awed and smiled at the Comfey. "That's amazing! That's very sweet of you, little friend. Thanks!"

The Comfey cried happily, flipping over the flowers. "Comfey is so caring," the girl continued, "it uses Floral Healing the momeny any Pokemon are near, just in case!"

"Oh! Come on, Comfey!" the nurse behind the counter snapped. "Just because your Ability is Triage doesn't mean you can go ahead and heal other people's Pokemon! That's my job!" The Comfey frowned. Alex frowned as well, glancing back at the nurse. _Well that was rude..._ She sighed and left the Pokemon Center. She took a deep breath and walked into the area marked as Brooklet Hill.

The first thing she encountered was a pond with a wooden bridge across it, the lake itself contained between rocky walls. Alex crossed the bridge and approached the path marked by the trial pillars. A young girl stood there, blocking the path. The girl glanced up at Alex when she approached. "Hello, I'm Lana," she said. "I serve as the captain of Brooklet Hill." Alex's eyes widened. _This girl is the captain? She's so young!_ "So, trial-goer... Will you be attempting my trial?"

Alex nodded. "Definitely."

Lana smiled, and all Alex could think was how cute she looked. "Then I will explain the trial to you. My particular trial is this... I wan you to herd the Pokemon found in the pools of Brooklet Hill, driving them downstream to draw out the Totem Pokemon. If I might be so blunt, they are Wishiwashi." Alex tilted her head to the side, wondering what that looked like. "It's Wishiwashi I want you to herd... but I won't expect you to swim through all the pools yourself. I have a lovely gift to help you."' Lana asked to see Alex's Ride Pager. She added something to it and returned it. "If you climb atop Lapras theree, you will be able to travel over bodies of water. Now you'll be able to help drive those Pokemon downstream for me!" Alex looked down at the pager in her hand. Wow, that sounds really helpful.

Lana turned to look down the path leading deeper into Brooklet Hill. "So if you're ready... please follow me this way." Alex nodded and followed after her.

Alex was lead to a lake that tiered down into bigger ones. Lana looked over at her. "So you made it..." She paused. "Ah, I'm sorry. What was your name?" Alex told her. "Of course! Alexandra! It's a lovely name. Just lovely."

Alex smiled. "Thanks."

Lana turned to face the lake. "Now, then. Do you see those two splashes over there?" Alex looked to the lake as well. There was indeed two spots in the water, something moving under the water to disturb the calm surface. "I'm thinking that at least one of them might contain a Wishiwashi. In fact, it's likely both might be. Don't you agree?"

Alex shrugged. "I have no idea, really."

"Would you try to drive them downstream with a little help from Lapras?"

Alex nodded and called the Lapras on the pager, then climbed onto its back when it came. "All right, let's see..." She looked over the lake again, directing the Lapras towards one of the splashing spots. When she came close, a Dewpider popped out of the water. She frowned at it. "You're not what I'm looking for. Get out of here!" The Dewpider cried out and dove back under the water. She then turned the Lapras towards the other splashes and saw a Wishiwashi flailing under the water. "There you are." She directed Lapras towards the little fish Pokemon, and it swam down the stream that lead down to the next lake.

"Well, this is a lovely surprise!" Lana called out. "You're quite the trainer, Alexandra! Please carry on driving the Wishiwashi downstream just like that." Alex nodded and continued down to the next lake.

Once again, there were two splashes disturbing the water's surface. She approached the first splash, and saw the next Wishiwashi. "There you are!" She did the same as with the first, and it swam downstream.

She blinked when she felt something wet landed on her cheek. She looked up, seeing rain beginning to fall from the gray clouds that quickly appeared. "Wow... that moved in quick." She looked downstream and continued.

The last body of water was connected to the ocean. Lana ran after her, stopping at the shore. "Alexandra, look there! Yes, over there!" There was only one splash this time. "It would see we succeeded in drawing out the Totem Pokemon!" She glanced at Alex. "Strike against the totem with all your strength, and seize victory!" Alex grinned and nodded, moving to the splashing water.

The rain started to fall harder. She water was clear, and see could see many Wishiwashi swarming together, their shadows merging into a bigger form. "What are they doing?" Alex mumbled, watching the shadow grow even bigger. Another shadow formed behind it, even bigger than the Wishiwashi. It darted towards the first shadow and covered it. Wishiwashi leapt out of the water and disbursed, as if trying to escape the second shadow.

The second shadow began to surface. Alex cried out and fell back on the Lapras as the giant Pokemon towered over her. The Totem Pokemon was a giant Araquanid!

Alex sighed in relief, wiping a mixture of sweat and rain off her forehead. The Araquanid was defeated. "That was a hard one..." she said to herself, patting Lapras on the back. "Thanks for the help." She looked up when a stream of sunlight broke through the clouds, and the gray cover began to float away. The rain was stopping as well. Was that all because of the Totem Pokemon? Lana was still at the shore, waving for Alex to come to her. "Very well done, Alexandra!" she called out. "Please come back this way!"

"With pleasure," Alex mumbled to herself, then had Lapras swim her to the shore.

"What a very surprising surprise... Who would have thought it?" Lana mused. "That all those Wishiwashi gathering would have summoned an Araquanid, that is." Oh, I thought she was talking about my winning for a minute... Lana chuckled softly. "Even I was caught- hook, line, and sinker!" The girl smiled. "You were amazing, Alexandra. Truly impressive. Please take this." She held out her hand. There, in her palm, shined the Waterium Z crystal.

"Yes!" Alex cheered, taking the crystal into her hand.

"You do know what this is, don't you?" Lana asked.

"Of course!"

"Watch. This is how you use Waterium Z." She waved her arms, like the dancers in Alola, as though suggesting the waves. "And I have more than just that to offer you. Another for clearing my trial..." She picked up something from the sand. "Here, this is a Lana original. One of my own handmade fishing rods."

Alex gasped and took the rod. "You made this?" she asked, looking it over. It was a well crafted piece. "I can catch more water types now!"

"If you want to catch any of the Pokemon you fish up for your team, I recommend Dive balls," Lana said. She held up a small bag, which contained 10 of the mentioned balls. Alex took the bag and bowed her head gratefully.

Lana put her hands on her hips and closed her eyes. "By the way... Did you know I once reeled in a red Gyarados?"

Alex paused, looking at the girl. "Did you really?" she asked skeptically.

Lana chuckled. "Well, what do you think?" I guess it's not impossible... "You did a fine job today. Shall I see you back to the Pokemon Center on Route 5?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, please. That Araquanid really kicked my butt."

Lana smiled and nodded as well. "Good. Let's get going, then, and you can always do a spot of fishing later."

Lana led Alex back through Brooklet Hill and back to the Pokemon Center on Route 5. "Next is Kiawe's trial. It will take place at Wela Volcano Park."

Alex widened her eyes. _I have to go up on a volcano or something?!_

"Oh, and that reminds me... Did you see any Sudowoodo by Paniola Ranch? They were causing some trouble for people, so I gave them a little dose of Z-power, using my Waterium Z. Just a little lesson for them. I wonder how they will react now that they see that you have Waterium Z, too?" Lana grinned mischievously and walked back into Brooklet Hill.


	14. Chapter 14- The Masked Royal

With the Waterium Z crystal in hand, Alex returned to Route 6 and approached the boy looking at the Sudowoodo that were blocking the path. She moved her arms the way Lana had shown her, and the Sudowoodo ran off. The boy cheered, jumping up and down in excitement. "Oho! These Sudowoodo are fascinating Pokemon as well, worthy of being a research topic all on their own!" Phyco said, with Soliera on Alex's other side. "The way they mimic plants in order to avoid water... How very interesting."

"Just as our research suggested, Captain Phyco," she said with a nod.

"Indeed... We must gather data about Pokemon if we want to win Pokemon battles, after all," he continued. The two looked at Alex and did their strange wave. Alex blinked, returning it with the usual Alolan wave. "That being said, there is no need for us to use these odd Alolan Pokemon." He glanced at his companion. "Soliera, if you would be so kind..."

Soliera nodded. "Trainer," she said, addressing Alex, "could I ask you to face me in a Pokemon battle?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," the girl replied and nodded.

Soliera smiled. "Then... I will face you with my Poipole." _Poipole? What on earth is that?_

"Thank you very much..." Soliera mumbled, looking a bit disappointed that she lost. "I was able to understand Poipole better, but it seems my Pokemon battle skills leave much to be desired..."

Alex shook her head. "You did well." She must be new to being a trainer.

Phyco glanced at Alex's wrist. "That Z-Power ring of yours... Its light feels somehow nostalgic." He glanced up towards the sky. "Do you think it is the same light our ancestors gazed upon? The light said to have come from the Blinding One?" Alex cocked her head to the side. _What is 'the Blinding One'?_

Phyco shrugged. "Who can tell? Yet it is our duty as the Ultra Recon Squad to find that out. The two waved again and left.

Alex sighed, watching them duo leave. "Those two are certainly interesting." She shrugged and continued down the path that was now open.

The path was just a straight lane with a few grass patches lining the road. Halfway down the the path, a large Pokemon, a Mudsdale, was looking down another road that lead off to the east. The Mudsdale turned its head when it heard Alex approach and neighed at her.

A small girl, who was hidden behind the Pokemon, looked over to Alex as well. A Drifloon was floating by her. "You there, Trainer," she said. "Can you come to my aid? Over here."

"Um..." Alex looked down the road she was standing at to find a pair of Team Skull members blocking the road. She sighed heavily. "Oh, these guys again..."

"Yo, yo, yo! Don't go turning your backside on us!" the first grunt shouted.

"And you!" the second one said, jabbing his finger angrily at Alex. "You're that numbskull trainer from Melemele, yo!" _Oh, I fought this guy before then?_

"These scoundrels are Pokemon thieves," the girl said, turning to the grunts again. "And you're on familiar terms with them."

Alex sighed again, then looked up at them. "I don't know who they are!"

"Yo, for real?!" the first barked.

"I am Hapu," the girl said. "Life in the big city sure is something else. Pokemon thieves roam about brazenly..." She glanced up at Alex. "Hm... I leave that one to you."

"We're not thieves, yo! It's a legitimate business!" the first grunt snapped.

"We got straight messed up in Melemele... got exiled to Akala... but we ain't goin' out like that!" the second shouted.

 _Well that was quick._

"With all these losses, we're gonna anger our bosses!" the second grunt groaned. "These tears taste like salt, yo! It's all your fault, yo!" The Drifloon cried curiously. The Mudsdale cried out as well, staring down the grunts.

"Mudsdale, shall we stomp these scoundrels?" Hapu asked with a smirk. "It'll be a mess to clean up afterward, but I am willing if you are."

The grunt's eyes widened. "Time for us to break out, yo! Gotta tell ya'll peace out, yo!" _They sure do say 'yo' a lot..._

"I'm not gonna keep telling you this... except when I keep telling you this! You better listen to what my homie says and drill it into that thick skull of yours! Seriously! You'd better not forget, numbskull!" With that, the two ran passed Hapu and disappeared down the straight path.

Hapu looked at the Drifloon. "You'll be fine getting home?" she gently asked the Pokemon. It cried, turned, and drifted away. "'Glad to see that Drifloon will get home on her own," Hapu continued, watching Drifloon leave. She turned her gaze back to Alex. "I've got to you to thank for that. Give me your name, trainer." Alex told her. "Alexandra, eh? That's a fine name." She grinned. "I like the way you handled yourself in battle. Mudsdale and I are always wandering all about Alola to try to achieve our goals, so perhaps we'll meet again someday. I am indebted to you for your aid, after all." Mudsdale cried out from behind Hapu. She looked back at the big Pokemon behind her and nodded. "Ah yes. You might want to try your hand at a Battle Royal or two, Alexandra. Mudsdale here thinks you'd be well suited to it, given how strong you are." She climbed onto Mudsdale's back and the two trotted away.

After exploring the remainder of Route 6, Alex returned to the east path where she met Hapu, where the dirt road turned to asphalt, with an arch standing over it.

The area had a Pokemon Center, a small park with benches and a fountain, a large building further east, and a building passed the Pokemon Center that looked like an arena, with people, Pokemon, and balloons outside of it. Curious, Alex approached the arena. As she drew closer, she stopped in her tracks, spotting a familiar, black clad figure. "Is that... Gladion?"

He was looking sternly at the building before him and snorted. "Why do I do this... Every time something brings me down, I end up coming right back here again..." He paused. "Come on, Null. We'll beat everyone who stands before us. We're going to be strong enough to protect them this time..." He then walked inside. Alex followed him inside.

Alex moved inside, looking around the large room. "Glad you could make it!" shouted another familiar voice. Alex looked up and saw a man in wrestler's tights, boots, and a mask. "I'm here today, yeah, to spread the word, oh yeah, about Battle Royal! They call me... the Masked Royal! Woo!"

Alex stared at him. "Professor?" She had never heard anyone else talk that way other than him.

"The Masked Royal!" he corrected. Alex shrugged, since he wasn't going to give up his charade. "I'm here to teach you, oh yeah, about the battle format passed down in Alola for generations... The Pokemon Battle Royal. Woo!" he said, moving closer. "'But Royal, what's the Battle Royal?' you might ask.

"Four trainers! Four trainers, yeah, each pick three Pokemon, yeah, for one big Pokemon battle, on yeah! When one trainer's team can't battle anymore, yeah, the Battle Royal ends!" Just one trainer has to lose for it to end? "Whichever trainer has taken out the most Pokemon, yeah, has the most Pokemon left will emerge the winner, woo!

"First, just give it a shot! Pick your Pokemon, and let's do this!"

"Dude! It's the Masked Royal! I wanna battle! I wanna battle!" Alex looked up and saw Hau looking down at them from the balcony.

"You there!" the Masked Royal called out, looking at Gladion. "Come join in the fun!" He looked up at Hau with a grin. "I'll be in the mix, too, yeah. And now we have our foursome. Woo!"

Hau jumped. "What?! Gladion, too?!"

"Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! It's all yours if you want it! It's time for a Pokemon Battle Royal!" called the Masked Royal. "Ready... fight!" and he rushed into the arena room, behind the counters.

 _Professor Kukui doesn't try that hard to hide it's him. He's even used his Rockruff_. The four left the arena room since the battle was concluded. The Masked Royal stopped once outside and turned to them. "So what do you think? It's easy to have a fun time with Battle Royal, woo! You even have a shot at beating real tough opponents this way, yeah?" Alex shrugged.

"You were on fire during that battle. I hope you bring that fire with you and burn up my trial." All four turned to see who spoke, and the man approached. "The name's Kiawe, the Fire captain," he introduced himself. "You can get to Wela Volcano Park from Route 7. I'll be waiting on the peak. If you plan to see your island challenge through to the end, climb to the top with your strongest team!" He left afterwards.

"So! Alex, Hau," he said, glancing at them. "How are your trials going? I hope you and your Pokemon are working hard and havin' a blast. Woo!"

"But, Mr. Masked Royal... How'd you even know that we're doing our trials right now?" Hau asked. Alex looked down at the charm hanging from the strap on her bag. Isn't just looking at this enough to know? Hau noticed her. "Oh, I get it! Because of our amulets, huh?" He flashed the Royal his usual big grin. "Well, I'm having a blast!" He paused, then looked at Gladion. "But why are you here? Why would you even wanna do a Battle Royal? You still trying to get stronger or something?" Hau grinned again. "Or maybe you just want to make some friends?" he chuckled.

Gladion snorted and began to walk away. "I'm not here to play. I'm here because you can't protect anything when you're weak."

Hau put his hands behind his head, and he and Alex watched Gladion leave. "Wow... You're just a ray of sunshine, eh?" he mumbled. "I think you'd have a lot more fun if you just let yourself have a good time with everybody else. You can do a lot more together!"

"He's got to have his reasons, right?" Alex said.

Hau shrugged and turned to the Royal, grin back on his face. "Well, I don't know what his deal is, but I thought that battle was just plain fun! That's why I'm gonna keep doing Battle Royals. And my Pokemon seem to like them, too!"

"I think I'm going to move on," Alex said. "I'll see you later, Hau." She waved and left the arena.


	15. Chapter 15- Kiawe's Trial

Alex passed the arena and stopped at the large building that stood by the next path. It was... a super market? Curious, Alex moved closer.

She stopped and looked at the Hypno at the front door. It seemed to have chuckled, and she went in through the sliding doors.

"Welcome to the Thrifty Megamart, where the sales are explosive!" called a man when she came in. He walked closer to her, holding out a slip of paper. "Here, have a special discount coupon! It can only be used at our store!" Alex blinked and took the coupon. "Just show that discount coupon to the check-out staff when you're ringing up at the register. Our store pursues over all else! Discount coupons are right up our alley! Now shop till you drop... or at least until you're completely out of savings, thanks!" Alex shrugged and put the coupon in her bag. It wouldn't hurt to at least look around.

Another Hypno was inside the building, but it had something written on its chest. Alex walked over to read it. "I'm just a poor Hypno. Share some love." It stared up at her intently, as though trying to ask her for something. "Um..." She rummaged through her bag and handed the Pokemon some money.

The Pokemon stared at the money now in its hand, then looked up at her. "Wowzers! You're really giving me this?!"

Alex jumped. "Ah, it talked!" She looked at it closer, then realized it wasn't actually a Pokemon: it was just a costume. "Oh. You're just a person."

"Look at you, big spender! I figured somone might give me money if only I pretended to be a Pokemon, but I had no lucky... until now, that is!" the man in the costume continued. "You're the first big doner I've had! A shining example of humanity! I'm so touched that I've got to do something to pay you back for this. Here." He turned and picked something up from the floor. "Take this!" Alex nodded and took the item; it was a TM. "Rest seems like a good move for a Hypno, right? I won't give you back your money, of course, but I'd be happy to let you have that!" He turned to look at the doors again. "Now, I guess I'd better get back to work! I can't get anything if my cover is blown, soo don't you talk to me no more either!"

Alex stared at the man for a moment before continuing to walking around the building. "Well that was weird..." she said to herself and put the TM in her bag.

While walking around the store, a Drifloon floated closer to her, whining contently. She tilted her head to the side. "Oh! Are you the one that I helped on Route 6?" It smiled happily and held its arms out to her, its arms wrapped around a Lemonade. "Is this for me?" It nodded, and she gently took it. "Thank you!"

"My Drifloon is so strong that I can just drift along without ever having to worry!" the little boy beside it said.

"I bet." She gently patted the Pokemon on the head. "You stay safe, okay?" It whined contently, and she continued roaming the store. After she was done, she left to continue towards Wela Volcano. After exploring Route 7, she found her way to the park.

The area was hot with dry, yellow grass. "Guess that's not surprising," she mumbled to herself, looking up at the rocky terrain that spanned further towards the sky. She took in a deep breath and followed the twisting path up towards the summit. "All right, time to go, everyone," she said, and patted the bag on her waist.

She stepped out of a cave, high on the volcano, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. The trial guides stood by the poles that marked where the trial was. "Ah, finally made it..." Alex huffed. If it weren't for the heat, the hike up there wouldn't have been so bad. "Well, he did say he was captain of the fire trial... I guess it just makes sense." She sighed and walked up the path marked by the poles.

She could see Kiawe waiting for her at the top. Vents of steam billowed from the rocks that framed the path leading to him, rocks that were glowing orange. "Jeez, it really is a volcano up here..."

The arena was a circular platform with two torches on each side of the steps leading onto it. "I am Kiawe," the captain said, one she reached the platform. My Marowak and I are students of the ancient dances that have been passed down in Alola for generations. The trial of Kiawe... You will find that it is a bit different than the trials you have faced to this point, but of course, you will attempt it, right?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

Kiawe nodded in return. "My trial will test your power of observation! There will be a dance... and then another. Your task will be to find the difference between the two. Begin!"

Three Alolan Marowak walked onto the platform, standing side by side. They twirled their flaming bones as they danced around one another, then struck poses. "Watch carefully and memorize this dance," Kiawe said. The Marowak danced one again, and one struck a different pose. "Which was different from the previous dance?"

Alex paused and looked at the three. "It's the middle one."

"B-but how?!" Kiawe gasped. Alex looked at him, a brow arched. It wasn't that hard... "That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, Marowak!" One of the Marowak cried out and approached Alex, holding out its bone. It was challenging her.

Marowak returned to the others after it was defeated. "Marowak was so pleased by your right answer that it simply had to battle you!" Kiawe said. "Onward to the second dance!"

The three Marowak danced once again and struck poses... but a Hiker stuck his head into her field of vision. "Watch carefully and memorize this dance." The Marowak danced again, but the Hiker popped up again. "Which was different from the previous dance?"

"Uh..." She looked over at the Hiker, who had a wide grin on his face. "Uh... how they're... smiling?"

"B-but how?!" Kiawe gasped again. "That was truly spectacular! And to add to the spectacle... Come, my fine Hiker!"

"Alola!" the Hiker shouted and approached Alex.

"My Hiker friend was so pleased by your right answer that he simply had to battle you!" Kiawe said while the Hiker returned to where he was. "Onward... to the final dance!"

The Marowak danced, and the Hiker jumped in as well, striking the same pose as the Pokemon. "Watch carefully and memorize this dance." The dance was done again, but this time, another Marowak... a huge Marowak joined in. "Is that... is that the Totem Pokemon?" she mumbled, pointing at it. "B-but how?! That was truly spectacular! and to add to the spectacle... Come, Totem Pokemon!" The big Marowak cried out and approached Alex, thrusting its bone forward to challenge her.

Alex let out a sigh relief and recalled her Pokemon. "That was really tough..." she mumbled, wiping more sweat from her forehead. "I really want something cold to drink when I'm done here..."

Kiawe folded his arms, and his three Marowak danced behind him. "Whoa! S-spectacular! With your keen observations, you were able to see even the fine differences in our dances! And you defeated the Totem Pokemon with such ease!"

"I don't think 'ease' is the word I would choose..."

He nodded and walked over to her. "The Totem Pokemon protected this Firium Z. Now it is yours." He held out his hand, revealing the shining red crystal.

Alex took the jewel and clutched it in her hand, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. The battle was a struggle, but this little crystal made it all worth it. With this in hand, it meant she could move forward.

"This is how you use the Fire-type Z power!" Kiawe showed her the movements for it. He turned to look upon his Marowak and smiled. "Thank you, my dear Marowak!" They all bowed to him and left the platform. Kiawe turned back to Alex. "For when you meet a Pokemon that you would like to make your companion, take these!" In a small bag was 10 Quick balls. _Hey, I'll never turn down free Pokeballs_ , Alex thought while she out the small bag into her Pokeball pocket. "What's more!" he continued. "You may now use the Ride Pokemon Charizard. Charizard will lend you his strength, and you will be able to go anywhere you have been in an instant." He added the address in her pager and returned it to her. He chuckled. "The Firium Z... You should show it to the Trial Guide outside the captain's barricade at the bottom of the mountain. It is time for us to return to our dance. The feelings of the Alolan people and our Pokemon, and the true nature of Z-Power... The answers lie in our dance! And so we must dance on!"

"Y-yeah, you do that..." Alex mumbled and turned to leave. She felt absolutely drained; that Totem Pokemon really gave her a challenge, and the heat certainly didn't help. She called Charizard on the pager, and had it fly her back to Royal Avenue. "I'll treat you guys to something nice," she said, patting her bag. "You all did your best."


	16. Chapter 16- Lush Jungle

Alex returned to the base of the mountain and began to walk towards the Trial guide. Before she could reach it, a middle aged blond man walked onto the path that lead to the beach. "You..." he said when he saw Alex. "You passed Kiawe's trial! Well done!" Alex looked down at the crystal in her hand. It must be easy to spot in the sunlight. "Okay! So that means you can now ride on Charizard... In that case, why don't I tell you about a great way to play with the Pokemon in your boxes! You ready for this?"

Alex cocked her head to the side. She never really considered it before, but what do Pokemon do inside the PC? Can they interact with each other while there? "Sure. What do I do?"

He told her to go to Poke Pelago when she called Charizard. "I'll be waiting for you and your Pokemon to visit!" He waved to her and walked towards Royal Avenue.

"Poke Pelago, huh... I guess I'll have to check that out later." She continued to the Trial guide and held out the Firium Z crystal.

"Ho, that's Firium Z! Congratulations on clearing Kiawe's trial! In that case..." The girl turned and opened the gate, which led into a paved tunnel. "Here you go! You're free to pass. Captain Mallow's trial is up ahead. Go along Route 8 and you'll find it: Lush Jungle!"

"Route 8, Lush Jungle, Captain Mallow," Alex repeated and nodded. "Got it. Thank you!" She continued into the tunnel.

The tunnel itself would be dark, if not for the lights above bathing the whole tunnel in yellow light. She raced down the pavement and slowed her pace when two figures came into view in the sunlight at the other end. The closer she got, Phyco and Soliera came into view. "What is this?" Soliera asked, she and Phyco's backs turned to her. "The numbers keep climbing in my aura readings." Soliera paused, then turned around. "Ah, Alexandra... I bid you Alola."

Phyco turned around as well, and they both did their square wave. "Hmm... This fine tunnel... It is most fascinating to learn that there are a variety of construction methods possible by the Pokemon that lend their aid to humans," Phyco said, looking around the arch formed by the tunnel, then landing his eyes on Alex. "Trial-goers clear many trials. It is only natural, perhaps, that such a trainer would exude aura after coming in contact with so many Totem Pokemon awash in aura. Oh, and you, young lady... You seem to have even more Z-Crystals than when last we met. Do you hope to master the Z-Moves?"

Alex shrugged. "Not really. It's more for the adventure."

"That wonderous light that appears when a Z-Move is used... We once had such a light in our world as well," Phyco continued. "And it was precious to us, even if we did not use it to battle with Pokemon..." 'Our world'? What on earth did that mean?

"Captain Phyco," Soliera said, turning to her companion. "It is nearly time."

Phyco nodded. "While our technology is advanced, it must be modified to work to its fullest with Pokemon. We must go now to meet with a scientist who is versed in the ways of Pokemon, or we will have no hope of achieving such a thing." The two waved once again and walked out of the tunnel.

"Hm." Alex folded her arms while they walked away. What did they mean 'our world'? If they weren't from 'this' world... then where did they come from? _There's no use pondering it. Only those two could tell me_. She pushed the question aside and walked out of the tunnel, shielding her eyes from the bright light.

The route wrapped around the mountain, curving to the west. Grass patches spread out along the paved road, passing by a mobile, white building. Even further down the road, she could see Phyco Soliera talking to someone down the road. Alex walked towards them, but the duo waved and left before she could reach them. The man they were talking to, a blond man in a lab coat, turned around when he heard her approach. "You there!" he said, looking at Alex. He walked towards her. "Oh, excuse me! I am a scientist. My name is Colress. The theme of my research is: 'Bringing out the potential of Pokemon.'"

Alex nodded. "Um... nice to meet you?"

"What brings out the power of Pokemon is..." he mused. "I believe that is- the bond they share with their trainers!" He paused and looked over Alex. "And thus my attention is drawn to trainers like yourself... Trainers bound to their Pokemon through the power of the Z-Power Ring!" He chuckled softly. "Now that I think of it, I never asked your name." She told him. "Alexandra, is it? I'll remember your name. To commemorate our encounter, let me give you a TM." He held out the item, and Alex took it with a bit of confusion. "If you're able to utilize Flame Charge fully, you'll be able to have a great battle with the totem in the next trial... the trial in Lush Jungle."

He paused again, closing his eyes in thought. "Z-Power... Is it the true potential that I seek? Does it surpass the Mega ring? Apparently, there are uninhabited islands for Pokemon called Poke Pelago here in Alola. Alola is fascinating! I believe that I will stay in Alola for some time!" He smiled. "Well then, Alexandra. I hope you will excuse me. I've had quite the curious request made to me by a couple of most oddly dressed strangers." He then left.

Alex stood in the road, looking down at the TM. She felt she shouldn't be surprised that Phyco and Soliera would have odd acquaintances.

Alex continued down the road, where it began to wrap around the mountain, and saw Hau standing outside the Pokemon Center. He grinned when he saw her and waved, and she ran up to talk to him. "Hey, hey, Alex! You ever heard of that festival plaza thing? I guess it's like a festival or something where lots of people get together and have fun?"

Alex shrugged. "Maybe? I don't really know."

"You!" a woman called, looking at Alex. "I can tell you've been to festival plaza before!"

Alex furrowed her brows. "What? I don't think so..."

"Festival Plaza seems pretty good, huh? Even my gramps tried it out," Hau said. "It's great to meet so many different folks. Now I'm gonna have some fun with my team!" Hau ran off with a big grin on his face. Alex waved and popped into the Pokemon Center. "But why is there one right here?" she mumbled once she was outside again. All that seemed close was a motel that overlooked the ocean.

Alex glanced at a little boy that stood between the Pokemon Center and the hotel. "My bro is super strong at Pokemon, you know!" he said to Alex. "I borrowed my bro's Pokemon. Without asking, actually, but do you want to have a battle?!"

Alex frowned. "You shouldn't take things without asking, but... sure."

The little boy laughed. "I'll beat you, no sweat!"

"What? Why?!" the little boy shouted. "My bro's Pokemon is super strong. Why did I lose?!"

"Hey, you!" shouted an older boy, who came running towards them.

"Oh no!" The little boy looked up at the older boy nervously. "H-hey, Big Bro..."

The older brother huffed. "You brought my Pokemon out again without asking, didn't you?!"

"I-I'm sorry..." the younger brother mumbled timidly.

"And it looks like you got soundly defeated, too."

"Yeah... but all your Pokemon are super strong, Big Bro... I don't get why...?" the younger brother trailed off.

The older brother put his hands on his hips. "Even if they have potential, if you don't let them fight properly, Pokemon can't unleash their full power! You can only understand how strongj your Pokemon are by giving them love and attention on a daily basis." The older brother paused, then sighed softly. "If you want to win with borrowed Pokemon, you need to train yourself, too!"

The younger brother looked down in thought. "I always blamed my Pokemon when I'd lose against friends..." the younger brother said after a pause, then shook his head, "but that's what's been preventing me from really becoming strong..." He looked up at his brother with determination. "I'm going to spend more time with my own Pokemon! And I promise I'll beat you together with them, Bro!"

The older brother laughed. "I won't let you win easily!" The younger brother laughed as well. The older brother turned his attention to Alex. "Sorry you had to get tangled up in this weird situation. Take this for your troubles!" He handed her a Lum berry. Alex rolled the berry curiously in her hand. What does this one do? "Right, I'll race you home!" the older brother said to the younger.

The younger brother waved to Alex. "Yeah, see you around!" The two brother then ran off.

Alex shrugged and opened the door to the motel lobby, looking in curiously. The woman behind the counter glanced up from her magazine when she heard the door open. "I'm afraid we've got no vacancies today," the woman said and shook her head. "Especially not with that room two doors down being rented out nonstop all this time. The boy staying there paid up two YEARS worth of nights when he first got here, though he's not so free with cash now as he used to be..." She shrugged. "Seems like Team Skull doesn't pay well enough to live off of."

"Uh, thanks..." Alex mumbled awkwardly and closed the door. A boy that works for Team Skull? From the sounds of it, this guy didn't cause any problems, but... maybe she should just pop in?

Alex went over and knocked on the door the clerk mentioned. She gasped when the door was cracked open, and Gladion was the one who answered. "Get out," he said without a paused, and immediately closed the door in her face.

Well, she certainly wasn't expecting to find him. He had been staying there for two years? What happened to cause him to leave home so young? He couldn't be that much older than her... _It's not like I can go and ask him, either..._ She sighed and continued on her way.

On Route 5, she found the trial pillars to mark where her next trial must be. She stood outside, putting her hands on her hips. "This must be Lush Jungle then," she said to herself. She took in a deep breath and walked into the jungle.

Mallow stood at the entrance of the jungle, as though she was waiting for Alex. "Thanks for stopping by!" she said when Alex approached her. "Welcome to Lush Jungle, the trial grounds for me, Mallow! You read to get in some hot water? My trial is ready for you, if you're ready for it!"

Alex nodded. "I'm ready to go."

Mallow smiled brightly. "I knew it the first time I saw you and your team... You've chosen only the finest ingredients!" What does she mean by that? "You are the one who got a Sparkling Stone straight from Tapu Koko, aren't you?"

Alex nodded and held up her wrist with the Z-Ring on it. "Yep. It's right here."

"I totally get it now." Mallow nodded. "Okay then, here in Lush Jungle... It's time for Mallow's trial to begin!" She took in a deep breath. "Ah, the breath of the jungle... I can tell just what today's special should be..." She grinned and nodded. "Yup! It's gotta be! My secret specialty: the Super Mallow Special! I'm gonna need you to find three ingredients for me! I'll need a Mago berry, some honey, and a Big Root! Here you go!" she said, holding out a small, yellow cloth bag. "I brought you a Forage bag to hold all the ingredients you'll gather for your trial. If you just tossed all the trial ingredients in your own bag, it would make something all right... Something like a Mallow Mess, I guess!"

Alex chuckled nervously. "Yeah, sounds awfully sticky, too."

"Let's go find the first ingredient right away!" Mallow walked to the west of the jungle. A few Fomantis stood at the base of a large tree, then scurried away when the two girls approached. "Geez, those Fomantis... I wonder if they could tell how strong you are?" Mallow said with a giggle. She turned to Alex. "You can find Mago berries around here. But you'll also find Fomantis living here, 'cause they love Mago berries, too. If you take a Mago berry that the Fomantis had their eyes on, they might not take it too kindly! When you're done gathering ingredients here, just let me know!"

Alex nodded and turned to the jungle. "So keep an eye out for watching Fomantis..." she whispered to herself and walked deeper into the jungle. She found a Mago berry tree she felt was hidden from the Fomantis, reached up, and picked a couple to put into her Forage bag. Afterwards, she ran back to Mallow.

"So, about that ingredient... You sure that's the one you want to grab?" Mallow asked. "If any Pokemon had their eyes on it, you might be taking something the Pokemon thinks belongs to them. And then they may come attack you later."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then it's on to the next ingredient! Chop-chop!" She clapped her hands. "Let's keep moving!" The two girls left and went east to another section of the jungle.

The next area had a wide spread of tall grass and flowers. "You can harvest honey from the flowers that bloom here in the jungle! But you'll also find plenty of Pokemon where there are lots of flowers!" Mallow explained. "When you find the ingredients you're sure you want, come show them to me, okay?"

Alex nodded. "Got it." She turned and walked cautiously into the clearing. She moved in and spotted Kiawe standing in the tall grass. Curious, she walked up to him.

Kiawe glanced over when he heard her approach. "People say Pokemon are lured in by flowers and gather around them. Watch out when you see a bunch of flowers if you don't want to get attacked! These ingredients are important for this trial, but they are also very important to the Pokemon that live in Lush Jungle." He looked down at the bone in his hand. "This Thick Club I'm going to give to Mallow, too, was the result of serious effort on the part of my Marowak and I."

Alex nodded. So she should avoid any honey close to flower bunches? That's what it sounded like. Looking around, she just felt equally confused as before, then picking honey from one of the flower bushes. She wasn't sure if she had picked correctly or not. She sighed and returned to Mallow.

"Chop-chop, let's go!" Mallow led her to the next area, where many Sudowoodo shaped trees spread around the area. "A Big Root, huh? You can find them near the trees deep in the jungle that look kind of like Sudowoodo! But you'll also find that some of the trees that look like Sudowoodo ARE actually Sudowoodo! Good luck and watch out! When you find the ingredients you are sure you want, come show them to me, okay?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex turned to face the area and looked around, spotting Lana. She walked over to the girl.

"Oh, Alexandra!" Lana greeted her with a soft smile. "Are you here for Mallow's trial, too?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. What are you doing here though?"

"Oh, I was just taking a guess. Looks like you got lured in, too, huh? I came because Mallow asked me to bring her some Fresh Water."

"Oh, um... Okay." Alex looked around the trees. Only one looked different; instead of regular feet, it had roots digging into the ground. "This must be it," she said more confidently and dug the root from the ground. She rushed back to Mallow.

"All right, Alex, that's what I like to see!" she said brightly. "Since you've got all the ingredients, let's head back to the entrance." Alex nodded and followed after her.

Once the two were back at the entrance, Kiawe and Lana were there with them. The four of them gathered around a pot that Mallow set up. "Thanks for stopping by!" Mallow said with a big smile. "Lemme check the ingredients you got for me!" she said. "Let's see that Mago berry first!" Alex nodded and opened the bag, but suddenly, a Fomantis cried out angrily and charged towards Alex.

The Fomantis retreated back into the jungle. "Oops! You went and took the Mago berry that Fomantis had its eye on, didn't you?" Mallow said with a chuckle.

Alex sighed. So that was a fail.

"All right then," Mallow continued. "Let's put this Mago berry into the pot, and..." She took the berry and dropped it into the pot. "There! We pour in the Fresh Water that Lana brought us!" She opened the bottle Lana brought and poured in the water. "Next up is the honey!"

Another angrily cry sounded close by, and another Fomantis charged towards Alex.

Another Fomantis sent back, another Pokemon Alex unknowingly took from a Pokemon. "Yeah, I wasn't too confident on that one either..." she mumbled to herself.

"Well, Fomantis sure does love its honey!" Mallow said, taking the honey in hand. "Now we mix the honey using the Thick Club that Kiawe brought along..." Alex cocked her head to the side, wondering what exactly the bone was for. Mallow poured in the honey and mixed the pot's contents with the bone. "And now but not least, the Big Root!" Alex confidently handed it over, and Mallow dropped it into the pot. "And finally, it's finished... with one last pinch of my super-special spice!" She sprinkled in some spice and mixed it again. "Ta-da!" she said, throwing out her arms. "The Super Mallow Special! It's all done and it smells delicious!"

Alex sniffed the air, leaning over to look into the pot. It was actually a dark sort of liquid, with a sweet and spicy aroma to it. She froze; something was staring at her. She slowly turned around, seeing a huge Lurantis creeping up on her. It cried out when she whipped around with a start. It was the Totem Pokemon!

 _That one wasn't has horrible as Kiawe's trial..._ Alex thought to herself, watching the Lurantis disappear back into the jungle.

"Wow, Alex, you're even stronger than I thought! You really drew the best out of your team!" Mallow said. "You even quieted down that Lurantis- the Totem Pokemon of Lush Jungle! You battled your way through the Pokemon living here in the jungle to get me the ingredients I need. You and your Dartrix there make a fabulous team!"

Kiawe closed his eyes thoughtfully, resting his chin on one of his fists. "Yes, even back at Wela Volcano Park, my Marowak didn't stand a chance." Alex frowned at him; she had a lot of trouble with him, actually...

Lana giggled. "Nor did the Araquanid that I had trained so carefully..."

Mallow grinned. "Well, looks like you've cleared all three of Akala's trials! An amazing trainer like you, who even cleared my super hard trial, definitely deserves this!" She handed over the Grassium Z crystal. Alex slowly took the crystal from Mallow and smiled.

"Let me show you how to use Grass-type Z-moves! You go, like, 'Graaassss!', okay? Here, watch me!" She moved and squatted down, closing her arms tightly to herself and shot up, throwing her arms out, like a tree growing. "Since you've cleared my trial, Alex, why don't you try raising some Pokemon from Lush Jungle? Here, have some Nest balls!" Mallow held out a small bag that contained the special Pokeballs. Mallow looked into the pot. "Huh? Hey, Lurantis didn't finish its food! Well, can't let it go to waste. Lana, Kiawe- you guys should have some!"

Kiawe grimaced and turned away. "Huh/ Ummm... I'm pretty full right now..." He frowned. "I, uh... I ate a berry. Yeah."

Lana shook her head. "And that food you cooked is suited to Pokemon's taste buds, right? I think it's probably best to save it for when Lurantis wants some more..."

Mallow looked at Lana curiously. "Y'think? Olivia always says she thinks it's delicious. I think people would enjoy food cooked for a Totem Pokemon, too. Your guys' loss!" Kiawe looked like he was trying to hold back a groan. "Well, I guess I'll just go take this to Olivia!" Mallow said and smiled. "See ya around, Alex!" Mallow waved, and the three left.

"Woo!" Alex turned around and saw Kukui walking towards her. "What's that sweet smell I smell, driftin' my way?! Could it be a tasty Mallow Special?" He grinned at Alex. "I heard you cleared Mallow's trial, yeah? All right then, I have a present for you! This little TM right there is Smart Strike- a move that will never miss!" He held out the TM, and Alex put it into her bag.

"There'll be all kinds of discoveries and new experiences to make your adventure brighter!" Kukui continued. "There's a facility, yeah, that I want you to go check out on your island challenge. The Dimensional Research Lab! Let's get on over there with Extreme Speed!" Kukui led her out of the jungle. What was the Dimensional Research Lab? Was it, like... study on alternate dimensions or something?

"Guess I should congratulate you on clearing all three of Akala Island's trials, too," Kukui said once they were back on Route 5. "Congrats! Looks like it's time for you to take on Kahuna Olivia's grand trial! Olivia is an expert user of Rock-type Pokemon. You;re gonna wanna catch some Grass-type Pokemon in Lush Jungle to add to your team. Whenever you're ready for the grand trial, come see me at the Dimensional Research Lab! It's down passed Route 6, yeah, but just ask Rotom if you need some help!" Kukui waved and walked off.

Alex sighed. With another trial completed, she felt like she needed a break. "Maybe I should explore Lush Jungle for a little," she said, turning back into the jungle.


	17. Chapter 17- Dimensions and Digletts

Rotom informed Alex that her next location was in Heahea City. She felt like it had been ages since she was last there... She nearly walked over the entire island. She followed Rotom's map to the large building with a steel, solid fence around it. Standing at the glass doors, waiting outside, was Lillie and Nebbie. "Hey, Lillie!" Alex called out, rushing towards her. She hadn't seen her in quite some time!

"Go, Nebby! Use... use Splash!" Lillie shouted to Nebby. The Pokemon turned, looking at her with a face that said it had no idea what she was saying. Lillie chuckled shyly. "I was just acting like I was Alexandra." She sighed softly and walked closer to the little Pokemon. "You... you always seemed to end up getting hurt, Nebby. Seeing that pained me just as much as if I was the one being hurt. But if I could become as strong as Hau and Alexandra are... then maybe things would be different..."

 _Oh my, that's so cute!_ Alex blushed, squeezing her arms against her chest tightly. She felt like she forgot how adorable and sweet Lillie was.

Nebby glanced over and saw Alex, and cried out to her. It started to float its way over to her, and Lillie turned to see where it was headed. "Oh!" she said when she saw Alex and walked over to stand beside Nebby. "Um, oh, Alexandra, hello," she said nervously, blushing lightly. "I feel like it's been a while since we last met."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I was actually thinking the same thing."

"Th-there's a laboratory here that studies the dimensions, did you know?" Lillie mumbled, gesturing to the building behind her. "And the professor is waiting to meet you!" Did the professor here know Kukui then? He was the one who mentioned it.

"How... how were your trials? It must be quite trying to do three in a row."

Alex sighed. "It was really tough, actually..."

Lillie giggled shyly and shook her head. "I would think so... but still! You made it through all three! I think that explains it. The reason you look so content and understood by Dartrix there, I mean."

Alex smiled warmly. "Yeah, I guess that's true, huh? It was hard, but my Pokemon and I conquered the trials, and we're closer for it." Lillie smiled as well, and the two walked into the building.

The two took the elevator up and Kukui was there waiting for them. He walked to the next room and waved. "Hey there, honey!" he called to a woman there.

The woman glanced over with a smile. "Oh, hi!" Lille was over with her. The two approached Alex and Kukui.

"This here's Professor Burnet," Kukui explained. "She runs the Dimensional Research Lab, yeah... And she's also my wife!"

Alex widened her eyes. This was his wife? She was so pretty! "You're Alexandra, right? Lillie told me about you," Professor Burnet said. "She said you were the reliable sort. Three months ago... I found Lillie lying on a beach. Cosmog in her bag was also unconscious." Lillie was just... unconscious on a beach? What happened to her, then?

Professor Burnet looked around. "Hm? No Hau today?"

"Hau? He's out doing his own thing," Kukui replied. "But he'll be the real deal someday... He could even become a kahuna, just like old Hala before him!"

"You really think so?!" Hau shouted and rushed into the room.

"Whoa-ho! Well, yeah, I really do," Kukui said with a grin.

"Good to see you again, Hau! It's been a while since I last saw you," Burnet said.

"Anyhow, I brought Alex here because I wanted you to tell her about some of the mysterious phenomena here in Alola," Kukui said, turning to his wife.

""I'd be happy to! The mysteries of Alola, huh? Then you've got to mean..." she paushed, "the Ultra Wormhole!"

"The Ultra Wormhole? What is that?" Alex asked.

"It's extremely rare, but sometimes a hole opens in the sky over Alola," Burnet explained. "It appears that this rift leads to a different and unknown dimension. The reason that people think there may be a mysterious dimension is because of the legends of fearsome Pokemon appearing from the Ultra Wormhole." Nebby mumbled a small cry.

"It's very weak as proof, but I can't ignore it," she continued. "There is also plenty of evidence already in the Pokedex for the existence of different dimensions, right?" Alex cocked her head to the side. Did it?

"Fearsome Pokemon...?" Hau mumbled, looking to Kukui for an answer.

"Even normal wilde Pokemon sometimes attack people, right? But the Pokemon that appeared from the Ultra Wormhole went way beyond that," Burnet said. "They were called Ultra Beasts... and they were feared. If the stories are to be believed, the guardian deities of the islands fought desperately against them. But like I said, it's all legends and folktales. It's hard to know how much is true. But I would be very happy if I could somehow unravel the mysteries of the Ultra Wormhole by studying the dimensional disturbances! We've recorded several known relationships between Pokemon and different dimensions in books. You can find them on the bookshelves in this lab."

"I might take a look at those books then," Alex said. She glanced over at Lillie and walked over to her. "Hey there, Lillie... What did Burnet talk about? When she found you?"

"You want to known what happened three months ago? Well, I'd wanted to learn more about Nebby... I mean, about Cosmog, so I decided to come speak to Professor Burnet. But I got lost along the way... and ended up wandering about until I collapsed on the shore..." She glanced over to Burnet, who was speaking to another assistant. "She listened to my story, staying up all night to hear it all. And then she even got her husband, Professor Kukui, to lend me his loft to stay in... And she told him to help me investigate Nebby's origins, too. Professor Burnet has been so kind, and she's still helping me try to find a way to find a way to get Nebby back to its own home..." Alex looked over at Nebby, who was floating contently at Lillie's feet. "She's been like... like a real mother to me."

Alex smiled. "She does seem really nice." She left and went over to one of the bookshelves. "Brozong..." she mumbled, opening one of the books. "'It brought rains by opening portals to another world. It was revered as a bringer of plentiful harvests.'" She flipped through the book. "'Giratina. This Pokemon is said to live in a world on the reverse side of ours, where common knowledge is distorted and strange.' I remember hearing that it lived in an alternate dimension... 'Palkia. Its total control over the boundries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions.' So this dimensional Pokemon theory is in Sinnoh?" She put the book back and went over to Burnet. "So the idea is in Sinnoh, too?"

Burnet nodded. "We've recorded several known relationships between Pokemon and different dimensions in books." Alex nodded in thought. It was an interesting idea... Would she ever be able to see an Ultra Wormhole herself?

Alex walked over to the elevator to leave. "How about it, Alex?" Kukui was waiting at the elevator. "If Ultra Beasts are really out there, I wonder what kind moves they can use..." He grinned. "You've finished all three of Akala's trials. Woo! And now comes the big match against Olivia- the island kahuna! It's the biggest and baddest trial of them all here on Akala- the grand trial! "

Burnet and Lillie approached as well. "Good luck!" Burnet said. "Olivia's house is passed Diglett's Tunnel. It's in Konikoni City!"

Lillie nodded. "I still have some things I want to talk to Professor Burnet about, so I'll stay here." So Lillie would be safe, at least."

"Being able to go to more places really make it feel like you're growing along with your partner Pokemon, huh? It's pretty great!" Hau added.

Alex nodded and smiled. "I totally agree." Alex left the lab; it was time for her to go to Diglett's Tunnel to face the grand trial. She stepped outside and her eyes widened. A glowing slit appeared in the sky, and vanished just as quickly. "Wh-what was that just now?" Alex gasped. It looked like... a crack in the sky?!"

"Hey, Alex!" Hau called, coming out from behind her, making her jump. "So you've made it through all three captains' trials, yeah? Then you should go meet Kahuna Olivia! She lives in the town passed Diglett's Tunnel." Hau passed, looking thoughtful. "Diglett's Tunnel is... let's see... From here, it's kind of near the PMC! It's easy to walk right passed it, though, so keep your eyes peeled!" Hau ran off. "Now it's malasada time for me!" he shouted and disappeared around the corner.

Alex's eyes darted her eyes up to the sky again, but it was its usual calm blue. Nothing unusual at all... Alex shook her head. Was it possible she just imagined it? Who knows... It was time to reach Konikoni City for the grand trial.

Just before the Pokemon Center, a path cut straight into the mountain. "This must be Diglett's Tunnel," Alex said to herself and went inside.

It was like a deep and ongoing cavern. The Diglett really dug all of this out? "This is amazing!" she gasped, looking up at the tunnel ceiling. The just cut right into the mountain!

She walked deeper inside and saw Olivia talking to a pair of Aether Foundation people. The two Aether people nodded and left. Olivia turned towards the entrance Alex came in and saw her on the path. "Hmm? Oh, Alexandra, wasn't it?" Alex nodded. "This cave is really something, y'know? It's overflowing with these Pokemon called Diglett, and they are getting out of hand. Mediocre trainers can't even get through! So, how's your island challenge going? Let me see which crystals you've earned." Alex dug into her bag and showed her the crystals she got from Lana, Kiawe, and Mallow. "Ooh, look at you, Alex! Nice work! I see you've even passed Mallow's trial."

Alex nodded. "Of course!"

"It's about time you had some fun with me! The Diglett have settled down, too. If you are as strong as you appear, you should be able to make it through this cave. At the other end of it, you'll find Konikoni City. That's where my shop is. I'll see you there!" Alex nodded and began to explore the tunnel.

Alex went deeper into the tunnel and saw the two Aether employees stood in the path. The girl huffed. "With Olivia in charge, we've finally managed to make some headway with the Diglett. "

The man looked over and saw Alex. "Oh, Alola!" he caleld out to her. "We're members of the Aether Foundation. We work to support Pokemon conservation. It seems like Team Skull was responsible for the Diglett in this cave getting so riled up and bringing them to the surface." Alex sighed. Those idiots again...

"Oh, team Skull is this group of troublemakers, you see... They seem to delight in interfering with trainers and their Pokemon. "

"Yeah, I've encountered them quite a bit..." Alex groaned.

"Diglett normally live in elaborate systems of underground tunnels that take years to dig out," the man explained. We're here to ensure that they return to their tunnels and let people pass through here without having to fight so many Pokemon."

"Some of the Diglett are still stuck on or near surface, though, so be careful!" the woman added.

Alex nodded. "I will do my best." The Aether employees nodded and continued deeper into the tunnel.

On one of the paths, a pair of Team Skull members were squatting there, blocking it. "Ahh, no way..." groaned the male member. "Just when things were startin' to heat up, yo, I got surrounded by Diglett and beat up, yo! Yo, since when can Diglett use Beat Up?!" The pair stood up. "I'm so mad now that I want to beat up on some fools. Don't be mad 'cause you were the fool who was dumb enough to be here right now." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Alex!" Hau called and ran up to her. "Aue! I was wondering who you were playing around with without me, and it's Team Skull!"

"Of course," Alex grumbled. "Who else would waste my time so much?"

"You want some?" the grunt barked at Hau. "That's how we say hello! Nice knowing you, punks!"

"Yo, step off! Enough with the beating up, yo!" the girl shouted.

"We may not be trying to take over the world or nothing, but we're still hard as bone out here!" The two grunts took off.

"See you on the flip side!" Hau called after them and waved. Alex sighed and shook her head. "Man, Alex, when I fight with you... It's like even my Pokemon feel more at ease! You really are some kind of trainer."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I feel the same way. My Pokemon really seem to enjoy fighting with yours as well."

"That's it! I've just gotta give you something!" Before she could protest, he gave her more healing items for her Pokemon. "Now I'm gonna go have some more fun with those Diglett! See ya!" He excitedly ran off into the tunnel.

Alex finally found the sun shining into the cave. The exit! Alex ran into it and into the new area. The first thing was a building to her right. A man in a brown trench coat walked out of the building and looked at Alex. "Oh?! A trial-going trainer, you are?"

"Uh... yeah..."

"Look is my name. I travel the world, and many lands do I visit for... my own private reasons." Alex narrowed her eyes. What was that supposed to mean? "Alola is a nice place and so very peaceful. Most ideal for a vacany. I was just in Konikoni City, where I got a most unusual stone at Ms. Olivia's shop! No one here is so terrible as to try to create a new world... or liberate all Pokemon from their trainers. Yes, peaceful indeed..." Wait, I thought Team Skull stole people's Pokemon? He folded his arms. "Though concerns I have about those reported sightings of the infamous Pokemon mafia..."

"What? Pokemon mafia?"

"Ah, forgive me for keeping you! I will give you this Thunder Stone if you forgive my rudeness. I bought three without thinking!" Looker held out a Thunder Stone to her.

"Oh, thank you!" Alex happily took the stone and put it in her bag.

"Do have a good adventure, my trial-going young trainer friend!" Looker nodded and walked away.


	18. Chapter 18- Olivia's Grand Trial

Alex looked over at the building. "A police station, huh?" She popped inside curiously. There was a Snubbull sitting by the couch, and there were two policemen inside. Alex approached the counter.

The officer looked up with a frown. "My partner at the back is acting really weird lately."

Alex walked to the officer in the back and looked at him curiously. He glanced over to her. "Di... di..."

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Dittoooo!"

"A Ditto was disguised as my partner?!" the officer at the counter shouted. "Are the Ditto Five resonsible for this?"

"What is that?"

"The Ditto Five love humans so much that they transform into humans," the officer explained. "They are very troublesome! They mean no harm, but they mess up people's relationships, so they are registered as wanted Pokemon. But where in the world did my partner go? By any chance, did Ditto...?!"

Another officer walked in through the front door. "Sorry! I had a cold and was in bed for a while!"

The officer of the counter just stared at him until the other went to the back room. "Thank you for finding out that a Ditto was disguised as my partner. Take this as thanks," he mumbled, handing Alex some money. "Lately in Konikoni City, there are sightings of people who might actually be Ditto. I'm investigating these cases. You found out my partner was actually a Ditto. It would be reassuring if I could get your help."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Really?! Of course, I'll reward you for your cooperation! I've heard that in Konikoni City, there's a seller who interacts with customers in a bizarre way. A Ditto may be involved. Defeat or catch the Ditto. Either way, please report it to me."

Alex nodded again. "Of course. If I find anything, I'll come back." She left the building and continued along the path.

Konikoni City wasn't too far from the police station. The streets were lined with a huge varieties of shops, and was paved with stone. Alex passed the display window of a clothing store, and looked down at her outfit. "Hmm... Maybe some new clothes wouldn't hurt." She walked inside and, after browsing for a while, she some new clothing articles. Once finished, she walked outside. "Gotta keep my tacky tourist thing going." She continued to roam the street to look at the shops.

Across the street from the Pokemon Center was the stone store that Olivia had mentioned. "Oh, this must be where she's waiting." Alex opened the door.

Inside, a Probopass called out to her, holding out a letter to her. "Is this for me?" It nodded and she took it.

'Olivia here. This is Probopass. It watches the shop whenever I'm away. I know I asked you to meet me here, but there's been a change of plans. Come meet me at the Ruins of Life passed Memorial Hill, when you can.'

Alex nodded. The Probopass jumped and quickly floated up the stairs, then returned with something else in its hand. "Is that for me as well?" It nodded again, turning over a healing item. "Why thank you!" Alex said with a kind smile. It cried out happily in response.

Browsing the items and jewelry in Olivia's shop, she approached one of the women behind the counter. "One per customer and that is set it stone!" Alex looked curious and saw that they were Pokemon fossils.

"Oh, um... I'll take a Dome fossil." She paid for it, and she was handed the fossil. Wait, didn't she pass someone earlier who was obsessed with fossils? "I'll need to check that out..."

Alex went south from Konikoni City. The path began to wrap around a part of the mountain and paused when it moved into a graveyard. "Oh... that makes sense then..." she mumbled. "Memorial Hill..."

She quietly went through Memorial Hill, glancing at the gravestones as she passed them. When she finally got through it, she paused, the path leading to the Ruins of Life was blocked by a few people. "Team Skull! Give back that Pokemon!" shouted a member of the Aether Foundation. A Slowpoke was standing absently behind a pair of Team Skull members.

"Don't give me trouble! I'll reduce you to rubble!" the Skull member barked back.

"That's right! We're gonna sell this Pokemon to get rich, and we won't make no bones about it!" the second chimed in. "If you want it back, you're gonna have to take it back!"

Alex groaned. "These idiots again..."

The other Aether member, a middle aged man with blond hair and huge yellow tinted glasses, turned to the employee. "Stand firm! Think of what the president would say!"

"That's what you say, Chief, but you don't lift a finger!" the employee growled.

The Chief furrowed his brows. "Why, I am the Aether Foundation's last line of defense! What would become of the foundation if something were to happen to me now?"

Alex sighed. If she didn't step in, then nothing would be resolved. The Chief turned when he heard her approach. "Ah! Here is a promising, young trainer! Fight in my stead, child, and rout these Team Skull ruffians. I will bestow honor upon you, if you do."

She stared at him, not hiding her irritation. What was with this guy?

"You ready?" the Team Skull member growled. "Cuz I was born ready, yo!"

"That loss was pathetic! Your moves were so kinetic!" The Skull member actually sounded impressed with Alex's victory. That was certainly new.

"We don't need this Pokemon anyway! Take it then! Good luck and good riddance!" The two grunts ran off.

The Aether employee sighed in relief and walked over to the Slowpoke, checking it over in case it was hurt. It was fine, absently staring off into the distance. The employee turned around with a smile. "Thanks, kid!"

"Yes, indeed," the Chief added. "You are a trial-goer, aren't you?" Alex nodded. "You're a splendid trainer. I am deeply impressed! I'd like to reward you for showing you something truly astounding. Once you've finished your grand trial, come to the Hano Grand Resort and I will take you to see a wonderous place." Alex stared at him again. He was such a suspicious guy.

"Thank you for helping us out," the employee said gratefully. "I really owe you!"

Alex couldn't help but blush a little. "Hey, no problem! I couldn't let anything happen to that poor Pokemon."

The employee smiled brightly. "I'm glad there are nice young trainers like you around. Good luck on your island challenge!" The employee and the Chief left with the Slowpoke, and Alex waved to them.

The path continued to wind around the mountain, and Alex could see the Ruins in the distance. "So, you're the one Gladion was talking about?" a voice asked from behind her. Alex turned around, seeing a woman staring coldly at her. She snorted. "You don't look like anything special to me." She unfolded her arms. "I'm Plumeria. I help keep Team Skull together," she said, moving closer. "I'm like a big sister to all these numskulls. You realized what idiots all these guys are, right?"

This girl was intimidating! Alex wanted to agree, but she felt it was better to just stay quiet.

"But don't you think some dummies are cute in their dumbness?"

"Umm..."

"You know what I mean, right? You're picking on my cute, dumb brothers and sisters is really annoying me!"

Plumeria huffed. "You're pretty strong, I'll give you that. But mess with anyone in Team Skull again, and I'll show you how serious I can get." She narrowed her eyes at Alex before walking away.

Alex sighed. That girl was intimidating, but it's not she could just leave Team Skull to do as they pleased. "Sounds like I'll be seeing her again..." She turned back to the ruins and continued.

The statues that lined the path to the Ruins stopped to a clearing where a cave was cut into the mountain. "Alexandra!" another voice called out behind Alex. She looked back to find Burnet and Lillie standing there. "Lillie got lost again, so I brought her here to you. She couldn't even her way to the Tide Song Hotel on her own!" She ended with a chuckle. "She said she saw Team Skull and tried to avoid them. That's why she got lost." She flashed Alex a wide grin, which only made her think of Kukui. "Now I've gotta go. The Masked Royal has a match, and there's no way that I'm missing it!" She turned to leave, then paused. "That Masked Royal... What do you think he looks like under that mask, anyway?"

Alex furrowed her brows. Did Burnet seriously not realize that was just Kukui...?

Lillie walked over to Alex with Nebby bobbing beside her. "Though... as you saw, I didn't come here myself so much as I was brought here with the professor's help..." Lillie gasped. "Oh! Look at poor Datrix. Let me heal it for you, won't you?"

Alex nodded. "Thank you very much. It helps."

After Lillie healed her Pokemon, she glanced at the cave entrance. "Within these ruins awaits the guardian deity of Akala Island... This is Tapu Lele's ruin." Nebby cried excitedly up at Lillie. She moved her gaze the little Pokemon. "You! I know you tried to drag me along to the Ruins of Conflict on Melemele Island, too... Why are the ruins important to you? What do the guardians mean to you?" Nebby stared back at her, unable to answer. Lille turned back to Alex. "Just think what would have happened if you hadn't been there back then..." Nebby cried out again, and the two girls looked at it. It was looking at the cave. When they followed its gaze, Olivia walked out of the cave.

"Oh, haven't I seen you with Kukui?" she asked Lillie, and moved over to the girls.

Lillie nodded. "Yes, my name is Lillie. I work as Professor Kukui's assistant. And this is Alexanndra," she said, gesturing towards her.

Olivia nodded. "Oh! Sorry, I never even asked your name before, did I? Tapu Lele summoned me here to clean up the ruins." Olivia glanced over at Alex and smiled. "Alexandra... Thanks for getting to know the people and Pokemon of Alola." Olivia put her hands on her hips. "All right, then! You've completed the trials of all three captains here on Akala Island. Now you face the grand trial of the kahuna- me! Get ready for your hardest Pokemon battle yet on Akala!"

Alex nodded. "I'd love to. Let's do it!"

Olivia folded her arms, flashing confident eyes at Alex. "Great! We're gonna give you guys everything we've got! And my partners are all adorable, rugged little Rock types!"

Olivia closed her eyes. "Diamonds only sparkle after coal is pushed to its absolute limit." She chuckled softly and smiled. "You guys are the best! Here, the Rock type Z-crystal... The Rockium Z is all yours!" She held out her hand, the light brown gem sparkling in the light. Alex gently took the crystal, her chest swelling in confidence. Another island down!

"The Rock type Z-power... You have to move like this to draw it it! Watch carefully, because the hip movement is crucial!" Olivia moved, the movements radiating power. Olivia smiled at her again. "Use it well. The Rock type... It's hard. Sturdy. Rugged and physically strong. So nothing like me at all! I guess opposites really do attract." Alex cocked her head to the side. She thought of Olivia as strong and sturdy...

Nebby floated forward and cried happily. Lillie looked down and smiled. "You look very pleased, don't you?"

"By the way, Lillie, this might be a weird question, but..." Olivia looked over at the blonde girl. "Why even come to the Ruins of Life if you're not a trainer?"

"Oh. Because of Nebby..." Lille answered. "It's not originally from here, and I want to help it get back to its home... but I don't have any idea how to do that... It seems fond of the ruins for some reason, so I keep visiting them and hoping that maybe I will find some clue to help it..."

Olivia glanced down at Nebby. "You certainly don't see Pokemon like that every day. Tapu Lele may be called the guardian deity of our island, but it can also run wild at times. Regular Pokemon normally avoid the guardians at all costs... Unless they are strong enough to face the tapu themselves, that is." Nebby bobbed side to side, looking up curiously at Olivia. Olivia shook her head and closed her eyes. "Wait, that can't be right..." She glanced back up at Alex. "I think your journey will hold many surprises. And I hope it holds many joys. I'll take you back to town, Lillie. You're everything you can for your partner, even though you're not a trainer. I like that kind of person, so I can't help but give you a hand!"

Olivia began to walk away from the cave, and Alex and Lillie followed behind her. Before they got too far, Hau came running towards them. "Aue! You're Kahuna Olivia! I'm Hau from Iki Town! You've gotta let me battle you!" Brionne, who was at his side, cried in agreement. He blinked and grinned. "Oh, hey, Alex! Guess what? This weird green guy from Aether told me to come to Hano Grand Resort once I finished up with my grand trial here on Akala. Crazy, right?" _Oh, did that same weird guy I met give the same offer to Hau, then?_

"Ooh, the Aether Foundation?" Olivia mused. "I'm not sure what he wants with you, Alexandra, but why not go find out? If you don't want to keep him waiting, then Charizard should get you there in no time. The Hano Grand Resort lies just over the bridge near the Dimensional Research Lab."

Alex nodded. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Th... the Aether Foundation...?" Lillie mumbled anxiously. "U-um! I think I'll stay here. I'd like to see how Hau's battle goes, too. Even though I hate to see Pokemon get hurt... But I know that both of your Pokemon are dedicated to battling beside you two."

Alex looked at her curiously. Did she not like the Aether Foundation?

Hau looked at Olivia. "Maybe I can't show off all Brionne's and the rest of my team's strength like my gramps... but I'm still gonna do the best I can do!" Brionne again called in agreement.

Olivia looked at Hau. "You're just you, right? Everyone is. And what's wrong with that?! Why should it matter who your family is? I want to see what it is you kids can do. So, show me your own full power!"

Hau grinned brightly.

Alex patted Hau on the shoulder. "Best of luck! I'll wait for you at the Hano Grand Resort."


	19. Chapter 19- Aether Paradise

Alex made her way to Hano Grand Resort, which was east from the Dimensional Research Lab. Alex stared up at the giant building in awe. It was huge! "This place has to be super expensive to stay at..." she mumbled to herself. She went inside and looked around. Who should she be looking for? The weird Chief guy? An Aether employee? Hau wasn't quite here yet, either...

The weird Chief was indeed there, and Alex approached him. "So you've come at last," he said. "Ah, but forgive me. I have yet to introduce myself. You may call me Faba." A weird name for a weird guy, huh? "I told you before that I would show you someplace astounding, right? Well, that wonderous place is... Aether Paradise!"

Alex blinked. What was that? Was that like their head quarters?

"Let me tell you about Aether Paradise," he said, as though he had read her mind. "Just as the name suggests, Aether Paradise is a veritable paradise for Pokemon that floats far out in the sea surrounding Alola. It is an artificial island, made entirely by human technology, for the protecting of Pokemon! Of course I'm an adult who keeps his promises, so I will prove to you that all I've told you is the absolute truth with a tour of Aether Paradise. You will come, won't you?!"

Alex shrugged. The Aether Foundation seemed like nice people. Besides, if something were to happen, she had her Pokemon with her. She would be safe. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, good. Then you'll come with me. Aether Paradise will amaze you."

"Wait! Take me, too!" Hau called out, rushing towards them.

"Oh?" Faba said, looking at him when he approached, as well as the two who came along with him. "Even Kahuna Olivia has come to see you off?"

"As a kahuna, I look after all the trial-goers who come to my island. They're like my children," Olivia explained. "Not that I've got any- I've never even gotten married." Alex smiled to herself. Olivia's protectiveness of the trial-goers that pass through her island made her appreciate the kahunas more. "Listen up, you two. Your greatest opponent is always yourself. Your greatest allies, the Pokemon beside you."

Alex nodded. She could only agree.

"Thanks!" Hau glanced over to the other people who came with him, Professor Kukui. "Are you coming too, Professor?"

"I've got my own business to attend to," Kukui replied. "You go see all the amazing tech that Aether's developing and tell me about it later, yeah?" He flashed his usual grin. "That's right. I'll see you on the next island... Ula'ula Island, yeah? Then let's meet up at Malie Garden!"

"Yup! It's good-bye, Akala Island!" Hau said, smiling. "Though I guess we can come back anytime we want to, huh?"

"Then let us enjoy an adventure upon that grand vessel that will take us across the high seas!" Faba said. "By which I mean to say, the ferry." Faba led them out of the resort and to the pier just outside it.

"Can you believe a big hunk of iron like Aether Paradise can float in the sea?!" Hau marveled when they approached the ferry. "And it's all cuz of the Pokemon holding it up. Did you know that, Alex?!"

Alex widened her eyes, staring at Hau in disbelief. "Seriously? There's Pokemon holding that place up?!"

"Knew I could count on you to react!" Hau said with a laugh. He turned back to look at the ferry. "Ho, I can't wait to actually see inside Aether Paradise for myself!" They all boarded the ferry, and they were off to Aether Paradise.

The building itself was absolutely huge, with Aether employees and Pokemon scattered all over the place. The three disembarked from the ferry, and Faba stopped before them. "Here we are, you two. This is Aether Paradise," he said to Alex and Hau. He turned and looked at the triangular elevator in the center of the room, where an employee and two Pokemon ascended to the floor above. "Aether Paradise is a facility created for the conservation of Pokemon," Faba began. "It has been outfitted with all of the latest technology for this purpose. Downstairs, our teams work on developing new Pokeballs and more. Yes, all for the sake of Pokemon conservation. " He paused and stroked his goatee. "Though you will not be able to use any of your Pokeballs within Aether Paradise. A jamming signal is broadcast throughout the facility to prevent them from functioning." Alex glanced down at her bag, thinking of her Pokemon, currently trapped inside the balls. That's... a bit scary...

Faba led them towards the elevator, which was now coming back to their level. A middle aged woman with purple hair and a kind face was on it. She saw the group and approached, her eyes locked on Faba. "Excuse me, Mr. Faba..."

"Yes, excuse you!" Faba replied indignantly. "What is the meaning of that form of address? I have a title for a reason! How else will anyone know how important I am!"

The woman nodded. Her face didn't change, but Alex could see a hint of annoyance in her eyes. "Yes... Branch Chief Faba..."

He smiled smugly. "Now, I must go speak with the president about our conservation efforts on Akala... Show these children around, and then take them to meet the president as well." He moved onto the elevator, and he disappeared up to the next floor.

The woman sighed. She turned to Alex and Hau with a kind smile. "Welcome to Aether Paradise, Alexandra and Hau. My name is Wicke."

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Hau grinned, but then suddenly jumped. "Wait? You know who we are? How'd you know that?!" Yeah, that is a good question...

Wicke nodded. "One of our employees told me about your meeting on Akala Island." Was she talking about the employee that was with Faba, when she chased off Team Skull with the Slowpoke? "And of course I heard how you helped protect the Pokemon there, too, young Mr. Hau. Thank you very much! Let me show you around. The main entrance is up above us." The elevator came back down. The three boarded it, and Wicke stood near the buttons. "Let's push this button, and... up we go."

Once up top, there were Pokemon and Pokemon standing about, as well as employees standing behind counters on either side of the room. "This is the main entrance," Wicke said. "You can have your Pokemon taken care of at the reception desk there, if you need it." She paused. "Alexandra? You and Hau are both trial-goers, aren't you? Are you hoping to become champions?"

Alex folded her arms in thought. She hadn't considered that, really. She started taking the trials for the journey. After all, it's the journey that's important, not the destination, right?

"I suppose... You must be around 11, then?" Wicke asked.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Hau grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Yeah, I took the first chance I had to join in the island challenge once I turned 11! 'Cause some day I really want to be able to beat my gramps... but he's way too strong! So for now I'll enjoy my island challenge."

Alex looked at Hau. So that was his goal: recognition. She never really thought about it; perhaps Hau felt trapped in Hala's shadow...

"How... how lovely for you," Wicke mumbled. "I suppose all children must yearn to take a journey of their own choosing when they get to be about your age. Though you're hardly just children anymore. Trainers are like parents to their Pokemon!" She smiled softly. "Alexandra. Hau. Would you two like to see the conservation area upstairs?"

"Yes, please!" Alex said.

Wicke nodded and turned to the controls again. "Here's the button... Let's push it!" She pressed the button, and they ascended once again.

The conservation area was huge, full of different habitats: rocky areas, forest like, a river that wrapped around the walkways... "Aether Paradise is a safe haven for all Pokemon," Wicke explained. "For this reason, the use of Pokeballs is strictly forbidden within the conservation area."

Alex nodded. She could understand that. It was possible that the Pokemon here had some bad experiences, and they are here now to recover, to regain their trust in people.

Hau jumped about excitedly. "Wow!"

"We keep Pokemon that have been targeted by Team Skull here... And we also try to support Pokemon that need a little extra protection," Wicke continued. That's what Alex figured. It was to protect those who have been hurt. "Like Corsola, for example. They are quite terribly overhunted by a Pokemon called Mareanie. I hope you don't mind if I read a passage from my old Pokedex. I traveled through Kanto before, when I was younger, you see." She pulled a paper from her lab coat pocket. "'Corsola. In Alola, where their natural enemies Mareanie are plentiful, many Corsola have stubby branches on their heads.'"

Alex frowned. "Well that's just sad."

"Yeah. My gramps is always saying that nature's got its cruel side, sure as it gives us blessings," Hau said. Yeah, that sure is true... "But can the Aether Foundation really protect all the Pokemon that're out there?"

Wicke closed her eyes. "Nature does have its own balance, of course. It can be difficult to judge just how much we humans should try to to affect that, can't it?"

Hau flashed his usual huge grin. "That's pretty amazing! The Aether Foundation seems awesome. But why'd you bother setting up a branch in a place like Alola?!"

Wicke shook her head. "I couldn't say... It's hard to know for sure what our president is thinking sometimes." She gave a small shrug. "If you'd like to meet President Lusamine, she should be here in the conservation area now."

Alex looked around the area; the trees, the water, even rocky areas. There were Pokemon and people everywhere, interacting, or doing their own thing. While exploring, Alex came across a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, surrounded by Pokemon. "My sweet Pokemon... I promise I'll keep you safe..." she said softly to the Pokemon around her. "I'll protect you with my love..." She glanced over when she heard Alex, Hau, and Wicke approach. "Ah..." The Pokemon left, guided by an Aether Employee. She fixed her green eyes on the children. "You must be Alexandra and Hau. Welcome to Aether Paradise. The Aether Foundation's own private island." She smiled kindly. "I am the president of the foundation, but please, just call me Lusamine. I'm so glad that we got to meet. I'm glad there are people like you, who travel the island to learn more about Pokemon... But there are also those unfortunate people who harm Pokemon for their own selfish reasons or even for profit." She held out her arms. "And that is why I am here. I will be like a mother to all of those poor Pokemon and shower them with love." She smiled softly. "Even Pokemon from distant worlds, far from the Alola region, are worthy of my love."

Hau grinned. "Wow, Miss Lusamine! I don't know how you do all this! You're, like, not even that much older than us!" Alex nodded and looked Lusamine over. She did look like an adult, but a young one.

Lusamine chuckled. "Oh, you sweet boy! I'm already over 40!"

Hau chuckled as well. "You are?" She looked at him with a serious expression. "Wait, WHAT?!" Alex's eyes widened. No way!

Lusamine chuckled again. "Oh, you! The right style does wonders, you know. And, Hau, your style is a bit wanting, hm? I'll have to take you out sometime and help you pick a smashing outfit."

"L-like what you wear?" Hau mumbled cautiously. "I don't think anyone else could pull off that kind of look! Except maybe Lillie..."

Lusamine paused, something flashing in her eyes. What did she react to? Did she know Lillie?

As quickly as it came, the flash was gone and Lusamine returned to her neutral expression. "Oh, don't you worry. You just leave everything up to me. Trust me- children would be all much happier if they'd listen to the adults around them."

The floor underneath their feet suddenly began to shake; the whole foundation shook. Wicke looked about. "That tremor... Did something happen on the lower floors?"

The shaking quickened, and it was like the air was vibrating. It centered to the right of the group, and a glowing crack appeared, widened, until it looked like a hole opened and stretched into a void. Something began to float out... something that looked like... a Pokemon? This one felt... different, though. Something even dangerous.

Lusamine slowly walked forward towards it. "You are- Have you come from... a distant world?" The Pokemon floated about them, crying softly.

Hau rushed forward. "Miss Lusamine, stand back! That thing's... not right!"

Lusamine shook her head, watching the Pokemon look about its new surroundings. "You poor creature..."

Alex stared up at the Pokemon in awe. Was this... an Ultra Beast? She understood now why she was told they were dangerous; something in their very presence radiated danger.

Hau glanced at Alex over his shoulder. "Alex, can you distract that thing? I've gotta get Miss Lusamine outta here..."

Alex nodded. They had to keep Lusamine and Wicke safe from this thing! She moved before the group and it cried out at her!

She reached for her bag and hesitated. Was it possible that shake knocked out the jammer? Could this thing... have the power to do that as well? All she could do was try. She grabbed a Pokeball and threw it.

She didn't even defeat it. The Pokemon cried out angrily and just disappeared into thin air.

Lusamine sighed and looked to the side. "So it's true... I still need that Pokemon... I need to get it back." she whispered to herself.

Hau sighed in relief and looked at Lusamine. "Miss Lusamine! Are you okay?!" She smiled kindly to him and nodded.

"Why so shocked? Was it your first time seeing an Ultra Beast?" a male voice asked. Alex whipped around and saw Phyco and Soliera standing there. He twirled his mustache in thought. "Those mysterious creature that live beyond the Ultra Wormholes, the holes that suddenly open in the sky and lead to Ultra Space... It would serve you well to remember this."

"Who the- Seriously, what's with that getup?!" Hau gasped, having turned to look at them.

Lusamine looked at Hau and her kind smile was on her lips again. "These are my guests; the Ultra Recon Squad. They have been giving the foundation advice about Ultra Beasts." She glanced up at Phyco and Soliera. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

Alex furrowed her brows. They were giving advice about Ultra Wormholes? They weren't from the Dimensional Research Laboratory, though... were they?

Phyco looked at Alex. "So we meet again, trial-goer." Alex nodded slowly in response.

"The Ultra Recon Squad is-" Soliera paused. "Well, as the name suggests, it is a group that investigates Ultra Wormholes and Ultra Beasts." She gestured to her companion. "This is Captain Phyco, and I am Soliera."

"Ultra Beasts?" She had heard quite a bit about the Wormholes from the Dimensional Research Laboratory, but not much about the Beasts that supposedly came from them...

"Our world is wrapped in darkness, though it also shone with light once, long ago..." Phyco began.

"There is a creature... known as Necrozma. It is able to bestow light upon others, but now it runs wild, beyond reason," Soliera continued. "We call it the Blinding One out of respect, but... I fear that the day may come when Alola loses its light to Necrozma."

So they came from a world that isn't this one? That would explain why they were so strange, and why catching Pokemon, and Pokemon in general, was so foreign to them. And the Blinding One they mentioned... Was that an Ultra Beast as well?

Lusamine turned to face the group, the Ultra Recon Squad behind her. "But everything will be fine. If this Necrozma, or even an Ultra Beast like the one we just saw, should come to this world from another, the Aether Foundation will be prepared to protect the light of Alola." She smiled. "Rest easy... You will not need to worry about a thing." With that, the Squad left, and Lusamine led them back to the elevator. "Wicke," she said once they reached it. "These two are still in the middle of their island challenge, aren't they? Please deliver them to their next island."

"O-oh! At once, ma'am!"

"I will go check that none of our poor resident Pokemon came of any harm. And I need to speak with Mr. Faba about exactly what happened downstairs. It may be that our experiments to open an Ultra Wormhole are not going as well as we hoped."

Wait, the Aether Foundation was also trying to open Ultra Wormholes? That sounded so dangerous! That explained why Phyco and Soliera were here, were Lusamine's guests...

Wicke gave a small bow and turned to Alex and Hau. "I'lll see the two of you to Ula'ula Island, then."

Hau excitedly waved to Lusamine, who waved back, and the elevator took them back to the harbor where the ferry was.

"I never thought I'd actually get to see the Ultra Wormhole in my life..." Hau said when they reached the ferry. "Never mind meeting people from another world! Man, the the surprises never stop coming! We've gotta tell Professor Burnet about this the next time we see her."

Alex nodded. "I can only imagine how amazed she will be!"

"I'm glad you feel that way. What happened here today was a surprise to us as well," Wicke said. "But I was very glad to get to meet you both. Please take this to remember your visit. Some malasadas for Hau..." She handed him a paper bag, smelling sweet and delicious.

Hau jumped excitedly. "Yes! Big Malasadas! Awesome! Isn't it crazy how malasadas taste even better when you eat 'em together with someone else?"

Wicke nodded. "Yes... I think I know what you mean. Meals always taste better when you share them with the ones you love." She turned her gaze to Alex. "And for you, Alexandra. A TM for the move Psychic."

"Thank you." Alex bowed her head and took the item.

Wicke smiled kindly. "I hope you both have wonderous adventures on your island challenge." She smiled and waved them off.

Hau and Alex both waved back. "We will! Thanks, Ms. Wicke!" Hau said, and the two boarded the ferry.

"Ho..." Hau sighed in relief once they were seated. "My heart's kind of racing, you know? The Ultra Wormhole was real... and the Ultra Beasts, too! And now the Ultra Recon Squad, too!"

Alex nodded. "It's all pretty mind blowing, isn't it?" She looked out the window. So many crazy things happened today..."

"I bet we'll discover even more things on the new island!" He opened the bag of malasadas, took one out. "We're gonna need all the energy we can get. Time to dig in!" He began chomping down on it. He looked over at Alex. "Do you want a malasada?"

Alex shrugged. "Sure, why not?" He handed her one, and she took a bite. She could understand why he was so obsessed with them; they were really good!"

"Shooot, they're so good." He looked down at his hands. "Hey, it's already gone!"


	20. Chapter 20- The Library

The ferry reached the port on the new island. Hau jumped off the ferry, planting his feet firmly on the concrete. "Land ahoy!" He cried. "All right! Terra firma under foot again!"

"Oh yeah," Alex sighed in relief. "Solid ground is so much more reassuring than being in a boat, surrounded by the sea..." Hau grinned and ran off. "Hey!"

Hau stopped further down the road. "Ula'ula Island is, like, another totally different place than Melemele or Akala, huh!" he said once Alex caught up. "We're supposed to meet up with the professor, right? Where was it? Malie Garden?"

Alex nodded, pulling up the map on her Rotom Dex. The garden was actually pretty close to the harbor.

"Why'd he want us to go to a garden?" Hau asked. "Guess we'll find out when we get there, right?" Hau ran off once again.

"He's always so energetic..." Alex mumbled to herself.

Rotom few out of her hands and floated before her. "We made it to Ula'Ula Island now! And that means another new Island Pokedex for you, clever girl! Fill 'er up! Zz-zz-zz!" It few into her bag.

Alex nodded and patted her bag. "All right, Malie Garden..." She walked down the road, just passed the Pokemon Center.

Hau ran back towards her with Brionne bouncing at his side. "I had a great idea, Alex! Come on, let's have a battle!"

Alex nodded. "Sure. We haven't had one in a long time."

Hau nodded in return. "All right! Then let's go full powered on this one!"

"You know what, Alex? You should take this Lycanium Z, too!" Hau said, holdout out a Z-Crystal to her. "It came as a set with those Big Malasadas that Ms. Wicke gave me, but I don't plan on adding any Lycanroc to my team or anything." Alex shrugged and took it. She didn't intend on adding one either, but she accepted it anyway. "You and your Pokemon looked like you were having a blast, Alex! I guess it's like my gramps said... Go beyond winning and losing, and learn to find joy in any battle... then you'll find that you're getting strong before you even know it!" Brionne cried out beside him. "What? You mad that I still don't seem to be getting all that much stronger? I sure hope not! Me and my partner oughta be, like, totally in sync with one another! We'll get there, buddy. Now I guess we should go try to track down Professor Kukui in Malie Garden, right?"

Alex frowned, watching him run off again. Him being so down on himself was a bit characteristic... He was strong. Did he just... Did he equate his level of strength only to Hala? "You'll get there..." she mumbled.

She walked into Malie Garden, and Hau was waiting for her at the entrance. "I heard that they serve tea somewhere here in Malie Garden... I'll start my search from the bridge here. Why don't you start around the edge of the garden?"

Alex nodded, scanning around the garden. Four bridges arched over the pond and met into the center. Hau said he would check that area, so she decided to explore around the rest of it. She found a bridge that led to the center, where a large, concrete square sat, with a tea shop in the middle. Kukui was there, sitting on one of the benches.

"Ho! Professor Kukui!" Hau called out, running towards him with Alex.

"Hey there!" Kukui responded. "What's going on with you two? Your eyes are shining extra bright today. Did something happen?"

"Only something AMAZING!" Alex gushed, remembering the incident that happened in Aether Paradise. "It was just so cool!"

"Professor! Professor! You gotta hear this!" Hau cried excitedly. "An Ultra Wormhole opened up, like, right in front of us, and there really are Ultra Beasts in there! And aliens from other worlds, too! You've gotta tell Professor Burnet, too!"

"She'll be so excited to hear it! To know we saw with our own eyes the very thing she researches!"

Kukui's eyes widened. "Woo! You got to see the Ultra Wormhole and an Ultra Beast? And folks from another world?! That IS amazing, oh yeah! Sounds like an even better reason to train hard, yeah, on your island challenge!" Alex nodded in agreement; the Ultra Beast radiated power. If another appeared, she had to be sure she could escape it. "Maybe someday we'll all be able to go through the Ultra Wormhole!"

"Going through an Ultra Wormhole..." Alex mumbled to herself. What would that be like? Would she be able to someday visit the world that the Ultra Recon Squad came from?

"All right!" Kukui started, bringing her attention back to him. "Your trial is up on Mount Hokulani! You can catch the bus to get there. Just head to the bus stop on Route 10, yeah?"

Alex nodded. She was glad to hear she wouldn't have to hike up it. "You guys can go ahead without me, Professor," Hau said. "I've got a hot date with a malasada shop! I'm gonna get my Pokemon some treats so they'll really start to like me!" Alex chuckled, seeing Hau had his usual priorities.

Kukui stood up. "Roger that, good buddy! I'll be waiting at the bus stop, Alex, whenever you're ready to go!"

Alex nodded again. "I'll see you later then, Professor!" Kukui smiled at her and walked away.

"Hey, Alex, did you know?" Hau said, looking at her.

"Know what?"

"There's an observatory up on Mount Hokulani! And you do know what it is theey do at an observatory, right?" Hau paused. "Hope you do, 'cause I sure as heck don't. Now I'm out!" He waved and then rushed out of the garden.

Alex furrowed her brows, walking towards the entrance to the garden. What did an observatory do? She wanted to say it was a huge telescope that could look at the stars, but she wasn't sure that she was right. Either way, it was best to move on to the bus stop the professor mentioned.

The sight of Lillie walking towards the garden brought Alex out of her thoughts. "Lillie!" she called happily, running over to the girl.

Lillie glanced over at her. "Oh, Alexandra, I'm glad I ran into you... I was actually wondering..." Nebby cried out from inside her bag. "Wh-what do you think of her? The president of the Aether Foundation, I mean," Lillie mumbled nervously, holding her bag still.

Alex shrugged. "I don't know. She was all right, I suppose."

"Right... of course..." Lillie looked up at her. "I just thought maybe you'd met with her. I'm sorry for asking you something so strange." She paused. "Um, anyway... What I really wanted to ask about was..."

"Is it about Nebby?"

She nodded in response. "Yes. I want to take Nebby to visit Ula'ula's ruins, but they are located deep in a large desert. I don't want to ask that much of you."

"I don't mind," Alex said, with a smile.

"Right now, I'm planning to visit Malie Library. There's a book that I want to look for there. Maybe you'd even be willing to help me?" She turned and looked further down the road. "I know that Malie Library is here within the city of Malie somewhere..." She paused, turning her back to Alex and gripping the strap of her bag. "Even I should be ale to find it. I can do this!" Nebby cried out, as though cheering her on. Alex shrugged wandered off on her own while Lillie went on hers.

Lillie stood outside of a large building near the black of a complex near the garden. She looked back when Alex approached. "Alexandra... I'm sorry... I ended up getting lost, yet again..." She frowned. "I wandered around completely lost until I ducked into the apparel shop... And then I saw this outfit, and they said it was the last one they had in stock, so I bought it..." She chuckled nervously with a smile to match. "Even though I don't think I'd ever have the guts to wear an outfit like it... Hah..."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "But I'm sure you'll look adorable in it!" Whatever it is...

"But the woman working at the store did tell me where to find the library!" Lillie said, looking up at the building behind her. "So I guess you could say it was all for the best... though the library was actually right passed the apparel store, if I'd just kept going." A Mudsdale suddenly clomped down the road and stopped close to Lillie, which made her cry out and lurch back.

Hapu walked up calmly beside the Mudsdale. "Alex," she said, smiling. "Been a while, friend. Looks like your island challenge is coming along favorably. That must be pleasing to the tapu." She turned her purple eyes to Lillie. "So, Alexandra, who might this be?"

"Oh! Hello... My name is Lillie," she said with a friendly smile.

"My apologies if Mudsdale spooked you just now," Hapu said, patting the Pokemon beside her on its shoulder. "Doesn't seem like you're a trial-goer. What are you up to?"

"Oh. I'm actually, um, studying the tapu's ruins. For... various reasons of my own," Lillie said, choosing her words cautiously.

Hapu stared at her for a moment, then smiled. "Well, that's some fine initiative. I'd be happy to show you the way whenever you'd like to go. My Mudsdale here is as sturdy as all get-out. She can easily carry two."

Alex looked at the Pokemon and nodded. "She does seem pretty dependable, really."

"Thank you for your offer," Lillie said kindly. Hapu nodded, patted Mudsdale again, and left Alex and Lillie behind her. "Shall we check out Malie Library first, though, since we're here?" Lillie asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah, we might as well." She opened the door and the two walked inside.

Lillie looked around the library. "The book that I'm looking for is a very old one," she said. "It's a book that contains old myths and legends that Professor Burnet told me about... Those tales seem to suggest that Alola's Legendary Pokemon came from another world." She looked around and then walked up the stairs to the next floor.

"An old book, huh..." Alex mumbled to herself. She moved along the shelves on the first floor, carefully looking at the spines of the books... but nothing looked like what Lillie was looking for. She glanced up the stairs that her friend disappeared up. "Maybe I should look up there with her." Alex shrugged to herself and walked up the stairs.

Lillie was looking along the first shelf that was against the wall. "It must be a very valuable book, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to take it out of the library..." Lillie mumbled when Alex came up beside her.

A giggle was heard behind them, and a girl approached them. "Is this what you're looking for, Princess?" she asked, holding a book out towards Lillie. "Give it a read!"

"O-oh, of course..." Lillie said shyly and took the book carefully. It was indeed an old book... The girls gathered around one of the tables, and Lillie set the book down and opened it. "Well... It's titled 'The Light of Alola'," she started. "I'll just... um... read it aloud, shall I?

"The empty sky broke asunder, a hole appearing where had been none. A single beast appeared from in it: it was named the beast that called the moon. The king of Alola bowed before it: the beast that stole all heaven's light. The island guardians fought against it, but in the end they lost the fight. Then did the beast that brings the dark cast its pall on the line of kings. So would the beast that had won mark the path for all such finishing things. Beast of sun and beast of moon. Through their union, they brought new life. A fragile heir in Alola born that island guardians would keep from strife. The ancient kings sang their thanks for Lunala with song of flute. Two tones rang out across the altar- a perfect pair, even after mute."

The girl that had given Lillie the book smiled. "Isn't it great? My dad's books are all great!"

Both Lillie and Alex stared wide eyed at the girl. "What?" Lillie gasped. "I mean, yes, it is, but when you say your father... Isn't this book... very old?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, it belonged to my dad. I know I don't look it, but my family used to be pretty much royalty." Alex looked over the girl's clothes. Her dress did look a little old and tattered... "I had to have all my dad's books moved here so they didn't get ruined by the Pokemon. I can tell you lots of other old stories about Alola, too! You interested?"

Lillie paused. "Well... that would be wonderful. I would be delighted, if you did." She turned gaze to Alex. "I think I'll stay here... but I know why you've come to Ula'ula. You'll be undergoing another trial, won't you, Alexandra? Good luck with it. I read that Ula'ula Island's Electric-type trial can only be reached by the bus on Route 10."

Alex frowned. She would love to stay and hear all the stories that the girl would be able to tell, but she figured Lillie would be able to relay to her at least some of it. "Yeah... Give me some highlights next time I see you, okay?" Lillie gave her a small smile, and Alex left the library.


	21. Chapter 21- Sophocles' Trial

Alex marched towards the winding path of Route 10. Before she could go too far, a woman stopped her. "My eight Stufful have run off along this route... Could you help me? Just tell them to come back to me if you see one."

Alex shrugged. "I don't see why not." _Eight Stufful, though? Why so many?_ Still, she could understand why the woman would ask for help; Alex would be also be distressed if her Pokemon wandered off and she couldn't find them. The woman thanked Alex, and the girl began to walk down the path.

She slowed down, looking up cautiously at the top f a tree that was shaking. "Uh..." She approached it with caution. It had to be a Pokemon, right? Once she was close enough, a Fearow flew out of the leaves towards her!

"Well that was startling!" Alex snapped, putting her hands on her hips once she chased the Pokemon off. She glared up at the tree, which was now still and calm. She let out an annoyed sigh and continued on.

After scouring the route, Alex returned to the woman at the beginning of the trail. "Oh! You, child!" the woman called out when she saw Alex coming. Her eight Stufful were crowded at her feet. "All my Stufful have made it back, thanks to you!" She smiled happily. "You've been a great help to me here. I surely do owe you, my young friend. Have this Muscle Band from me, as a token of my appreciation." She held out the item, and Alex took it with a thank you. "Cute and strong and just a little bit wild... That's what a Pokemon should be like! And that's why Stufful is the best."

"'Cute and strong and just a bit wild', huh?" Alex grinned and nodded. "Yeah, I can agree to that." She waved and resumed her journey down the trail, towards the hill.

When she reached the end of the trail, where it began to wrap up the mountain. At the base stood a bus stop sign, and at the bus stop stood... two Team Skull members. Alex groaned to herself and approached the bus stop.

One of them turned when they heard her. "What? You never see somebody take a bus stop to go before?"

The second turned. "Hey yo! You trying to steal our bus stop? Best go find your own, ya heard?!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "But it's not even yours!"

"Dang, I lost?" The second turned to the first member. "Then my homie's gotta fight you. That's just life in Team Skull."

"We stand up to even the strong, yo! We stand up, but not for long, yo!" the first replied.

"Yo, think about the bus drivers! If we take this stop, they can all chill!" the second said.

Alex rolled her eyes again. "That's not how that works..."

The two shrugged. "Oh, I'm over this! Back to livin' large at the mansion!" The pair ran off, finally leaving the stop alone.

"Alex!" Kukui called out and walked up to her. "What's going on? Some Team Skull punks just ran passed me going in the other direction, yeah? I sure wish they'd challenge the League instead of getting up to no good all the time..."

Alex cocked her head to the side. "'The League'?"

Kukui chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough! Just you wait, cousin." He turned to face the bus stop. "But first things first. If you want to head up Mount Hokulani, we should take the bus. It'll blast us up there to the top, yeah, as quick as Sky Uppercut!" He walked over to the stop, and she joined him.

After a short while, a bus with an Exeggutor sign over the windshield drove up. Alex and Kukui walked over to the door to board it. ""You are welcome aboard the Exeggutor Express!" a voice over the intercom said. "Our safe driving record will absolutely slay you! Come on, come on, climb in!" Alex and Kukui climbed up the steps and each took a seat on the bus.

Once they reached the top of the hill, the bus pulled up to the entrance of a building and stopped. Alex and Kukui both stepped off the bus, and Alex looked up at the building.

"Over here!" Alex looked back and saw Kukui waving to her. She approached him, glancing at the railing that separated the road from the cliff. "Mount Hokulani is the second tallest mountain in Alola," Kukui started when she stopped beside him. "And the tallest..." He looked up and pointed to the mountain in the distance. "Check it out, Alex! You see that jutting, majestic peak over there? That's Mount Lanakila, the highest place in Alola! It's a sacred spot, yeah, the closest you can ever get to the Legendary Pokemon of Alola, said to be the moon incarnate." He grinned. "That's it! Right there! On the peak of Lanakila! That's where I'll establish our Pokemon League!"

Alex looked up at him, then back to the mountain in the distance. She remembered that Iki Town held Pokemon battles to honor Tapu Koko, so was it a similar case?

"We'll get everybody who's finished their island challenges, yeah, and up there on the peak of Mount Lanakila, they'll battle against the kahunas to become the island challenge champion! I've always valued our traditions here in Alola, but it's time to make a champion the world will recognize! It's time to get our own Elite Four and make our own Pokemon League!" He grinned and put his hands on his hips. "To think that, someday, the kiddos in Alola will be able to go from being the island challenge champion to the world champion! And then, when we have our own champion, they can show the rest of the world what's so special about Alolan Pokemon and their trainers, yeah!"

Alex stared up at him, her eyes wide. Was there so such thing as a WORLD champion? She knew each region had its own Elite Four and champion, but was there really something beyond that? "Uh... thanks, Professor." They waved to each other, and Alex wandered off to explore the area.

There wasn't much to look at, except for cliffs and Mount Lanakila in the distance. She looked at the observatory and shrugged. That was the reason they came up here for, wasn't it? She walked over to the building and saw a man standing outside the doors.

Kukui had walked up beside her. "Hey there!" he said to the man outside the doors.

The man gave Kukui a small smile. "You're still fired up as ever, eh, "Royal"?"

Kukui laughed and turned to Alex. "Ha! Alex, lemme introduce you. This is Molayne. He runs the observatory here and also manages PC boxes, but he's not Hokulani's captain."

Molayne shook his head. "But I was the captain once, my masked friend." Alex glanced at Kukui through the corner of her eye. _What, not denying it this time?_ "It's Alex, right?" Alex blinked, looked ahead of her, and nodded. "Thanks for coming all the way up to Hokulani to visit us. Our Captain Sophocles is a rather busy young man, I'm afraid. Always calculating comets' paths or updating that Festival Plaza thing of his..."

"Jeez, that sounds like math way beyond my comprehension..." Alex mumbled to herself.

"If you want to be introduced to the Masked Royal, though..." Molayne continued. "Well, that's something I could definitely help you with right here and now."

Alex blinked. "What?"

"Yeah, I think she's even stronger than we were at this point of our island challenge!" Kukui said to Molayne. "One more thing, cousin- the name's Kukui! Who's this Masked Royal you're talking about?!" Alex rolled her eyes. _Oh. There it is_. "Just... think about that favor I asked you, yeah, Molayne? I want you to seriously consider it." He paused. "I guess I should head back to Malie Garden. Even Hau should be done eating malasadas by now, yeah?"

"If that stomach of his even has a bottom..." she mumbled again to herself.

"I'll make sure he makes it up here, too." Kukui turned and boarded the bus.

Molayne chuckled. "That guy's as interesting as ever. My old buddy! Here's a little something to remember our meeting by, Alex!" He held out a crystal in his hand.

Alex stared at it. "Wait, isn't this...?" She took the crystal and looked at it, turning it in her fingers. It definitely was a Z-Crystal. "But I haven't done anything..."

"Behold!" Alex jumped. Molayne moved, showing her the Z Crystal's moves. "Cutting sharpness! Unyielding power! Yes, this move has them both! And it is what you need to know to draw forth the Steel type Z-Power. I gathered these Z-Crystals when I was on my own island challenge back in my own day, adventuring with Kukui and my Pokemon in search of strength. You should go ahead and use it now." He took a step to the side. "Now go inside and tour our observatory as you like! And if you're ready for the real trial, Captain Sophocles can be found in the head's office!"

Alex nodded. "Thanks!" She pulled open the door and walked inside, Molayne following after her.

In the lobby of the observatory was a group of Charjabugs and a Togedemaru. "Hokulani Observatory can view distant planets and galaxies," Molayne explained. "With the help of Pokemon like Togedemaru and Charjabug, of course!" The Togedemaru cried happily.

"I guess it's time to feed you guys!" he called out to the Bug Pokemon. They buzzed excitedly. With how many there were, it seemed he would be busy, so she went further inside.

In one of the rooms in the hall, Alex saw a boy standing by a machine that looked like it had to di with tracking star movement. "You're getting close to your goal..." the boy said. "I imagine you must've come here to attempt the trial, huh?"

"O-oh, sorry!" Alex rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "That is why I am, though..."

The boy, Sophocles, turned to face her, but his eyes were casted to the floor. "So... Uh... Where are the Charjabug?"

Alex blinked. "Oh, um... I guess it's their dinnertime? Molayne said it was time to feed them."

"Oh, they're eating... Right." Sophocles nodded. "The Charjabug are real gluttons, you know. The Charjabug help me out with my trial, so can you go get them all for me?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course!"

I'll have to get everything else ready while you do that..." he said, more to himself. "I'm gonna have to get Togedemaru's help, too. This'll be my first time testing it..." He looked up at her. "S-so it would be a huge help if you would go call all the Charjabug for me!"

Alex smiled. Sophocles seemed nervous; perhaps he was new as a Captain? "Of course, I'll be right back!" She left the room and returned to the lobby, only to find it empty of Pokemon and Molayne. "Oh. Maybe they're outside?"

Molayne was right outside the door, and he turned when he heard her leave the building. "There you are! The Charjabug are all fed and happy!" At his feet were the Charjabug, and one cried happily. Molayne looked down at them, then folded his arms. "Hm? Let's see..." He paused. "I'm only counting six! They're not all here yet!"

"Is there something wrong?" Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, Alex, but do you think you could go find the remaining Charjabug?" Molayne asked. "We're missing only three. They should still be eating in that empty lot by the bus station."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course!" She ran over to the empty lot that stood beside the bus stop.

The only thing that was in the tiny lot was a wooden fence, dirt, and some dry bushes. "Okay, where are you..." Alex mumbled, squatting down to look in the bushes. As expected, there was a Charjabug there. "There's one," she said, and the Pokemon came out from the bush. She checked the other bushes, but she only found one other of the Bugs. She stood up and looked around the lot. The third one wasn't there!

Molayne walked into the lot. "How's it going, Alex? Didja find all those Charjabug?"

Alex shook her head and frowned. "No... Unfortunately, I could only find two of them."

Molayne looked over at the two Charjabug that sat near the fence. "Oh, seems like Sevenjabug is missing... It always wanders off to strange places."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "'Sevenjabug'?"

"Hm? Oh, we call the nine Charjabug by their nicknames! Onejabug all the way to Ninejabug.

Alex stared at him blankly. Those were... kind of lame names.

Molayne rested his chin in his hand, looking at the Pokemon in thought. Alex looked around the area. At least the area around the observatory was pretty small.

It didn't take long for Alex to find the missing Pokemon. The Charjabug was near the bus, staring up at the driver. "There you are!" Alex said, running over to it. It looked up at her. "We were looking all over for you!"

Molayne heard her. "Oh, Sevenjabug, there you are!" he said when he arrived. "Thanks for finding him, Alex! Now, we should get back to Sophocles. No doubt he's been craning his neck like an Exeggutor waiting for us!"

"Yeah, probably." The boy did seem anxious about the trial. She figured if she were in his position, she wouldn't be able to sit still.

Molayne led the Pokemon back into the building, and Sophocles was waiting for them eagerly in the hall. "You gathered those Charjabug quickly... I knew there was something special about you," he said, looking at the Charjabug gathered at Alex's and Molayne's feet. Sophocles pased, then looked down the hall. There was a room with a colored door down the all that was framed with the trial pillars. "So, over there... That's the room where we have the trial." The three and Pokemon walked over to the pillars. There was an electronic panel on one of the pillars. "Switching off the security system!" Sophocles called out, tapping on the panel. The colored doors slid open, and the boys, Charjabugs, and Togedemaru all made their way inside.

Alex took in a deep breath. "All right, let's do this." She followed them inside.

Inside the room was a grid on the floor, where the Charjabug were gathering. Molayne and Sophocles stood around the grid, and three Charjabug were standing on it. "Onejabug, Twojabug, and Threejabug are all on board the Roller... Yes! We should be ready for them to lend us their electricity, eh, Soffy?"

Togedemaru stood by the remaining Charjabug. The two looked over at the Pokemon near the corner of the room. "Togedemaru and Charjabug get along very well," Sophocles said. "We use Togedemaru's Ability, Lightning Rod, to absorb any sudden surges from Charjabug so we don't get zapped!" Alex nodded. That made sense; it was for safety reasons. "Oh, and by the way, we gave Togedemaru a nickname- Togemaru!" Alex internally sighed. _These nicknames, though..._

Sophocles looked at Alex. "So, do you want to begin my trial, Alex?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready!"

"Wow, you're really into this... Okay, let me explain how my trial works." Sophocles directed her towards the grid. "First, you need to connect the Charjabug that are on the Roller. We'll use the electricity from the Charjabug to power up the machine..." He pointed to a giant Vikavolt made of metal that was above them, and the cables connected to it were also connected to the grid. "That should let us call the Totem Pokemon.

"Use the four buttons on the edges of the Roller to rotate the panels, and connect the Charjabug in a line."

"Just as an example, this is what happens when you rotate the panels." Molayne pressed one of the buttons on the grid. Four of the panels moved, and one of the Charjabugs were moved back.

"You don't need to worry about which way the Charjabugs are facing, so long as they're connected in a line," Sophocles continued. "Let me summarize: we connect the Charjabug to summon the Totem Pokemon, which you will hopefully defeat. Also, as a side note, this is the first time we're using the two machines, the Roller and the Pinger. So let's get this trial going, okay? My trial is about to begin!"

Alex nodded and turned her attention to the Roller. So that was why he was so nervous... It was a new method to summon the Totem Pokemon. At least it sounded like they would all be safe with Togedemaru in the room. "So it's a puzzle, huh..." She walked over to one of the buttons and began to move the Charjabugs.

Once she moved them into a line, the Roller rolled them in between two of the buttons. "Now we're ready to power up the Pinger!" Sophocles called out. He pressed a button near the Pinger. The three Charjabugs sparked with electricity, and the electricity from them was carried through the cables to the Pinger. "Yes... It's working... The electricity from the linked Charjabugs is moving along the cable..." The Pinger itself because to spark between its mandibles, and a green light lit up on its backside.

The three stared at the Pinger. "It's actually working..." Sophocles mumbled, staring wide eyed at the machine. "The Pinger is getting a good dose of power! Now... the Totem Pokemon should be here any minute!"

A Pokemon cry suddenly filled the room. Alex looked back and saw...

An Elekid.

"Ah, of course. Elekid loves electricity, too. It must have been tempted out by the Pinger," Sophocles explained once Alex managed to chase it away.

"We didn't call the Pokemon we wanted, but it seems like the Pinger works just fine," Molayne said to Sophocles. "So what now, Soffy?"

Sophocles shook his head. "I think one row of Charjabug isn't giving enough electricity..." he said thoughtfully. "If that's the case, all we need to do is add another circuit!" He ran over to the grid, led three more Charjabug onto the grid, then back to the button for the Pinger. "If my theory is correct, this should let us pump more power into the Pinger! So, my trial will continue, Alex!" Alex nodded and returned to the grid.

Alex easily moved the panels to make another line of Charjabugs. The three were rolled between the bottom two buttons. "Now we're ready to power up the Pinger!" Sophocles said and hit the button. The electricity flowed from the Roller to the Pinger, and the metal Vikavolt sparked again. "Yes, we're getting much more power than on our last try!" Another Pokemon cry filled the room, and this time it was...

"Hm... Electabuzz," Molayne said. "It seems like the more power we pump into the Pinger, the bigger Pokemon it attracts. This is amazing, Soffy!"

"If that's the case, let's give it some more power! That'll definitely summon the Totem Pokemon! The more Charjabug we connect in a direct line, the greater the electrical current that is generated, and the longer it flows..." Sophocles nodded. "So that means-!" He ran over to the Roller and added three more Charjabug. "I've got it, Alexandra! Actually, I think you've got it already, too. So my trial will continue to continue!"

Alex returned to the Roller and moved the Charjabugs once again.

"Okay, Alex... The Charjabug are all connected. Everything should be good now," Sophocles said. "Now we're ready to connect the Roller with the Pinger!" Sophocles hit the button once again, and the electricity flowed through the Charjabugs, through the cables, and to the Pinger. The Pinger shook aggresively, with sparks flying out of several different parts of its body.

"Um, the cables are looking a little unstable... I hope it doesn't cause a problem..." Sophocles' voice lost all of its previous confidence.

The metal Vikavolt shook more violently, the green, yellow, and red lights on its back flashing. The cables suddenly flew off the metal Pokemon, which turned the opposite direction and now faced the Roller.

"Oh no... The Charjabug will get blasted with electricity if we don't do something!" Sophocles cried.

The Vikavolt continued to shake, the electricity sparking in its mandibles, bigger and brighter than before. The electricity shot out from the Pinger, darting towards the Charjabug on the Roller. Alex hid her face in her hands, bracing herself for the worst. She could hear the crackle of the electricity, but the cries of the Charjabugs never came. She peaked between her fingers.

"T-Togemaru! What are you doing?!" Sophocles cried. The Togedemaru that was in the room had jumped in front of the bolt of electricity before it could hit the Charjabugs. "Are you trying to save everyone?!"

Alex gasped, watching as every spark was flying directly towards Togedemaru. "Togedemaru's Ability is Lightning Rod. It can attract electricity to itself," Molayne explained, though his voice was heavy with worry. "But... the current is too strong! There's no way Togedemaru's electric sacs can handle all of it!"

"What can I do, what can I do?!" Alex dug into her bag, frantically looking for an item or any of her Pokemon that could help, but there was nothing that would be able to help.

"Togemaru, hang in there!" Sophocles shouted desperately. He looked between the Pinger and its controls frantically. "Agh, I-I-I gotta do something!"

The sound of a crash shortly overwhelmed the crackling of the electricity. Alex looked up and saw a huge Togedemaru was standing on the pipes above their heads. It jumped down, intercepting the electricity that was striking Togemaru. The Pinger's attack stopped, and it now swayed silently.

The giant Togedemaru glared at Alex and cried out at her. Was this the Totem Pokemon?!

Sophocles let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thanks, Alex!" he said, once she defeated the Totem Pokemon. He looked over at the Pokemon gathered near the grid. "Togemaru and company... They were saved by the Totem Pokemon." He paused. "The Totem Pokemon is really something else! And that means you're one heck of a trainer to have beaten that Totem, Alex!"

Alex chuckled nervously. "Oh.. thanks! That Totem Pokemon really did save the day though, didn't it?"

"I'm curious, though. What is that aura that the Totem Pokemon surround themselves with?" Molayne mused.

"I need to work on the Totem-calling machines, though... Togemaru, and Onejabug and company- they're all my precious friends." Sophocles looked wearily at the Pinger.

"You've got that right, Soffy. Finding things that you notice, even little things, and improving on them... That's how science works," Molayne said encouragingly. "Come to think of it, that's how Pokemon battles work, too!"

Sophocles looked down thoughtfully, then walked over to Alex. "Here, Alex. I'll give you this Electrium Z to reward you for beating the Totem Pokemon." He held out the crystal to her, and she took it with a smile.

"Thanks, Sophocles!"

"Come on, Soffy- you still need to show her the proper Z-pose to use it!"

Sophocles paused. "Watch," he mumbled reluctantly. He did the pose and frowned, as though he was embarrassed.

"Congratulations on clearing your trial! And Sophocles did well as captain, too," Molayne said cheerfully.

"I was really nervous..." Sophocles mumbled, furrowing his eyebrows.

Alex nodded to herself. So she was right when she thought that he was new to the responsibilities of a captain, not just the machine.

Molayne nodded. "Don't you worry. I'm sure that I made the right choice in naming you captain, even if you are my cousin." Sophocles smiled, making Alex smile as well. Molayne seemed like a really nice guy.

"Usually it's the island kahuna who appoints the captains," Molayne explained. "But there are some, er, unusual circumstances here on Ula'ula."

"So I somehow ended up as captain..." Sophocles continued. "But you were really great, Alex."

"Well, if you're done here, Alex... could I ask you to do a favor for me?" Molayne asked, and Alex nodded. "My pal Kukui seems to have forgotten this." He handed her... the Masked Royal's mask.

Alex took the mask and sighed. She was sure that once she handed it over to the Professor, he would continue to deny that the Masked Royal was him...

"He said he'd be going back to Malie Garden, didn't he? Sorry to ask, but take it to him, would you?"

"Yeah, of course." Alex put the mask in her bag.

"Maybe next time we can battle, too..." Sophocles said softly.

Alex looked at him and smiled. "I'd like that, Sophocles. I'll be sure to come back, okay?"


	22. Chapter 22- Guzma

Alex boarded the bus and rode it back down the mountain. She had to return to Malie Garden where Professor Kukui was waiting for her. She passed the through the gate to the garden, and a scene was unfolding at the first bridge. Kukui was there, standing before a pair of Team Skull members. "What's going on?" she asked herself and approached the Professor.

"Yo, yo, yo! Hold up, yo, Mr. Kukui!" the first member growled at Kukui.

"You say you wanna make a Pokemon League? You got rocks in your skull?" the second scoffed.

Kukui held up his hand with four fingers in his typical form. "Four turns!" Alex sighed to herself. He was so weird...

"Huh?" The first member cocked his head to the side.

Kukui put his hands on his hips and flashed them a giant grin. "Bring it on, the both of you! I've been researching Pokemon moves, yeah, so I'm always ready, oh yeah!" _He talks in such a weird fashion..._ "I'll take you both on in a Battle Royal, and you'll be down with just a Swift and Incinerate or two! You gotta beat the man to be the man, boys!"

The first grunt stared blankly at him. "Yo, for real?"

"F-fine, you asked for it!" the second barked.

"Get 'em good, Professor!" shouted an onlooker.

"You numskulls should learn your place!" another added.

"Battle Royal, huh?" scoffed an unknown voice. "Nice idea there, Kukui. You can beat down three Pokemon at once, huh?" The two members parted and a man crossed the bridge to confront Kukui. He was wearing the typical Team Skull jacket and bling, but... he didn't dress like the people she has mostly encountered.

"It's Guzma..." one of the onlookers whispered.

"The boss has graced us with his presence!" the first member cried.

The man called Guzma stared down Kukui. "The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah, big bad Guzma is here!" Kukui stared back unflinchingly. Guzma folded his arms and laughed. "Greetings, cowering public!" he shouted to the onlookers. "We have an exciting bout for you tonight! In the opposing corner, the Pokemon Professor Kukui! And in this corner, the boss of Team Skull and the hardest guy around, Guzma!

Alex narrowed her eyes. So this was the boss of Team Skull? He definitely had a different attitude and atmosphere to him... He radiated more power and confidence than the regular members.

"Here we are, Kukui... Fellow rejects who never could become captains," Guzma mused. "We've got all these moldy traditions in Alola- the kahunas, the captains... It's about time we cut out all that silly garbage and make something new for ourselves. Trust me, I get that." He smirked. "Don't get me wrong, though, Kukui. We've got no need for a Pokemon League. After all, everyone already knows who the strongest trainer is on these islands!"

"Speak for yourself, Guzma," Kukui calmly replied. "It's not like I couldn't become a captain, I chose not to. I had other dreams, see?" Kukui turned his back to Guzma. "I wanted to figure out which moves would be strong enough to beat old Hala... and I finally found what I was looking for. The strongest moves you can use are the ones a trainer and their Pokemon choose together... in the heat of the moment, when it really counts." He turned again to face Guzma. "That's when I knew I had to make a Pokemon League, yeah, to give everybody a chance to be pushed to the limit with their team and find that perfect move! Let's see it, Guzma! Show me your moves and prove you aren't just all talk!" Kukui smirked. "If you really can, that is..."

Alex stared wide eyed at the Professor. "That shade throwing!"

Kukui looked at her. "Right, Alex? Don't you agree?"

Her look of awe turned blank. "Wait, what?"

"So you're one of the kids on her island challenge? You don't look like you're from around her!" Guzma said.

Alex let out a heavy sigh. _There it was again... What gave it away? That I purposely dress like a tacky tourist because of that statement?_

"This is Alexandra. She just moved to Alola recently," Kukui introduced her. "Discovery! New experiences! Adventure! She's loving every minute of it!" he added enthusiastically. He turned his gaze to Guzma. "Alex and her Decidueye can unlease some real powerful moves. So if you think you're the strongest trainer on these islands, Guzma, why don't you battle her?"

"Excuse me?!" Alex barked. Wasn't Kukui going to fight him?

Guzma tsked. "This move fanatic is getting me all riled up!" Guzma stared Alex down, his eyes narrowing at her wrist. "You've got a Z-Power Ring, huh, kid? Why even bother with the island challenge? What's the point of it?"

Alex paused. She actually never expected this sort of question. Why was she going on this journey? She thought about her encounter with the first Yungoos she came across, and how it made her freeze up in fear. "It'll make me strong," she answered.

Guzma scoffed with a shrug. "No it won't, you dumb kid! Watch closely, Kukui! Someday I'm gonna destroy you. But first, I'll destroy everything you care about!" He laughed cockily. "Wanna see what destruction looks like? Here it is in human form- it's your boy Guzma!"

Guzma stared at her with a baffled expression. "Guzma, what is wrong with you?!" He shouted to himself, grabbing his hair. "Now's the time for your vaunted team to let loose and destroy everything!" He regained his composure, glaring down at Alex. "It was Alexandra, right? I'll remember you... as someone I'll be happy to beat down anytime!" He calmly walked passed her and Kukui, giving a side glance to Hau. "So you're Hau, huh?"

"And you're Guzma? So?" Hau replied bluntly.

He shook his head. "Y'know you don't have to do this island challenge thing just because your granddad's a kahuna. Even if you finish, you might not get what you want." Guzma and the two members left the garden before Hau could respond.

"Woo, Alex!" Kukui cheered. "Those were some nice moves! I can feel my soul shaking."

Alex looked away, embarrassed. "I didn't do anything special, though..."

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to give you something super important! Here you go, cousin. This is the Z-Crystal for Decidueye... The evolution of the Rowlet you chose!" He handed her the unique crystal.

"Ah!" Alex took it and turned it over in her hands. _So Decidueye gets his own? Did the other two I could have picked get one as well, or is this a new one Kukui made on his own?_ She unzipped her bag to put it inside to have the Masked Royal's mask stare out at her.

"And, uh, about that mask you've got there, Alex..." Kukui mumbled. "Molayne gave you that, yeah?" She nodded. "I'll take it, if you don't mind. I can make sure it gets back to the Masked Royal safe and sound..."

Alex shrugged and took it out. "Uh-huh, yeah." She handed it over.

"You saw that, too, yeah Hau?" Kukui asked, looking over to the boy.

"Uh, yeah, I did!" Hau said over enthusiastically, as though he was snapped out of a deep thought. "That was an awesome battle, Alex!"

"Maybe someday Guzma'll figure out what it is you kids learn on the island challenge," Kukui mused, then shrugged. "So what happened to Lillie? You guys lose her somewhere?"

Before Alex could answer, Lillie approached them, accompanied by the girl from the library. "I'm right here."

"And so is Acerola!" the girl greeted.

Lillie frowned, her brows furrowed with concern. "You and the professor fought those horrible Team Skull thugs, Alexandra? Just thinking about it makes me worry... They sound like a scary group..."

Alex waved her hand, feeling a little arrogant. "They're nothing I can't handle."

Kukui laughed heartily. "You think? I don't know. Exchanging a few moves in battle is the quickest way to get to know someone in my book."

Lillie wasn't a trainer, though... and she never seemed fond of watching Pokemon battles.

"Well, I'm going to head up Mount Lanakila," he continued. "I gotta make sure the Pokemon League gets finished and everybody has a chance to find their own perfect move! Keep training hard on your island challenge. One day the two of you'll make it there, too!" He waved and walked away from the group.

"Alexandra, Hau... be sure you're not pushing yourself too hard," Lillie said gently.

Alex smiled kindly. "Don't worry, Lillie, I'll be sure to take my time."

"Alexandra!" Acerola called out. "You made it through Sophocles' trial, huh? That's really great! You can take on the next trial up passed Route 11. Through Tapu Village, you know? If you get lost, ask a police officer for directions. They're here to serve, right?"

"Route 11 through Tapu Village..." Alex mumbled to herself. She would bring out Rotom to look at the map before she started.

"Now Lillie, you're coming with me to do some shopping!" Acerola said cheerfully, grabbing Lillie's hand. She ran off, dragging Lillie with her.

Alex couldn't help but chuckle to herself. Acerola was cute; maybe she could help Lillie come out of her shell a little more. "All right," she said, digging Rotom out of her bag. "Let's see where we're going."


	23. Chapter 23- Route 13 and Tapu Village

Alex left the garden to Route 11. At the end of the route, one of the gate guards stood before the gate. "Greetings, trial-goer," she said to Alex. "Let me check your collection of Z-Crystals." Alex showed her the collection of crystals. The girl nodded. "Ho! Look at that blinding yellow Electrium Z! Now I guess I'll have to open the gate for you!" She moved the blockade. "What you face ahead is the Ghost type trial. I hope you enjoy it!"

"Ghost type, huh?" Alex said to herself and passed through, beginning her way to Route 12. "I wonder what I'll have to do with Ghost Pokemon?"

Ahead of her, the path began to turn incredibly rocky. Alex slowed her stride and frowned. "That's going to be hard to pass..."

Someone called out to her from behind. Alex turned to see Hapu there with her Mudsdale. "Greetings, Alexandra!" she shouted and approached. "Well met! I was seeking you."

Alex cocked her head to the side curiously. "You were looking for me?"

"If you're going to travel about Ula'ula, you ought to do it while astride a Mudsdale. There is no call for hesitation. Consider it my thanks for Akala Island." Hapu held out her hand, waiting for Alex's Rider Pager.

"Ah, so that's how I get passed this rocky terrain, huh?" Alex asked when she took the little item back.

Hapu nodded. "It was remiss of me not to register her for you when we met another in Malie. I was just so taken aback by Lillie and how lovely she was that it escaped me. By no means was I just waiting for a time when you were in trouble!"

Alex chuckled. She liked how blunt Hapu was about her opinion of Lillie. "She is pretty cute, isn't she?"

Hapu paused. "Let me pose a question... Do you know of the Ultra Recon Squad?"

"Yeah, I keep running into them."

"They seem to be here to investigate some ill that weighs heavily upon them. Luckily, it is quite in keeping with the people and Pokemon of Alola to help those in need," Hapu explained. "If you seek the next trial, go straight on through here to Tapu Village. I'll be cheering for you on your island challenge!" Hapu waved and left with her Mudsdale.

"So Tapu Village is passed all this, huh?" Alex asked herself, looking down at the pager. She called for it and a Mudsdale appeared. She climbed carefully onto its back and settled on the saddle. "Jeez, you're so tall!" she gasped, then pat the Pokemon on its broad neck. "All right, let's go!" The Pokemon neighed and began to easily trudge across the rocky path.

The whole path was only covered in patches of the rocks that Mudsdale had to stomp over. Once Alex was passed them, the path turned and began to head towards the direction she came from. "So it wraps around, huh?" she mumbled to herself and looked down the dirt path.

Alex approached a clearing that turned into Route 13, where a few trailers and a small inn stood when she heard a familiar voice call out from behind her. "Alex!" Hau ran to stand before her, his usual wide grin on his face. "Phew, that Togedemaru was strong! But I managed to get through the trial, too. Maybe even managed to get a bit stronger, eh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, that trial was a bit chaotic, huh? Glad to hear you passed!"

"I heard from Sophocles how you just breezed through that trial yourself, Alex!" Alex frowned. I wouldn't call all that a breeze... "You're something else! I know!"

"You have only one volume, don't you? Haven't you ever heard the expression that silence is golden?" another voice grumbled. Alex and Hau looked over to the source of the voice and saw Gladion standing outside the door of the inn's lobby.

"Gah! He's back!" Hau gasped.

"Listen, Team Skull is looking for a Pokemon called Cosmog..." Gladion said while he approached them. "Do you two know anything?"

"Nope," Alex replied bluntly. She knew she had to protect Lillie and Nebbie from them!

"What?! N-not that we'd tell you!" Hau replied nervously.

Gladion closed his eyes. "So you do know something. Look... Cosmog isn't even a strong Pokemon, but it has the potential to summon Pokemon so terrifyingly strong that you don't even know. If something like that happened it would be a disaster for Alola..."

"Wait, what do you mean 'disaster'?" Alex jumped on the word.

"A disaster? Like... a real disaster?" Hau stumbled on his words. "Then what're we supposed to do about it?"

"Protect it!" Gladion snapped. "If you do know where Cosmog is or if you find anything out... just keep it safe! I know I might be working for Team Skull right now, so you may not trust me or care, but... I'm going to tell you this just once. You have to protect Cosmog... not matter what!" He began to walk off, but paused in his steps. "I still don't even understand how Team Skull found out about Cosmog in the first place..." he mumbled, maybe more to himself than to Alex and Hau.

"What do you mean 'no matter what'? You just gonna leave us hanging!" Hau shouted after him, but Gladion and continued walking away. "Alex... If they're really looking for Cosmog, then... is Lillie gonna be okay? I don't really get what's going on, but we've just got to keep both of them safe, right?!"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, of course! We have to do everything we can!"

"Then I know what I'm gonna do. Take on the next trials to train with my partner!" Hau grinned, his usual energy returning. "Look, I know Guzma was saying all those things, but I really wanna complete my island challenge and help people learn about Pokemon battling! And, I dunno, I've gotta make sure I really get what my partner's feelings, too!"

Alex nodded, pulling her fists up to her chest. "Yeah, we both have to do our best! Let's both get strong, clear out trials, and protect Lillie and Nebbie!" Hau flashed her his grin again before he ran off.

Alex folded her arms, looking down at the ground in thought while she began walking again. So could Gladion actually be trusted? If he was loyal to them, he'd just try to trick them into handing Nebbie over, right? That wasn't what he was doing at all... In fact, he didn't press her or Hau for information at all. "Protect it." He wanted to keep it away from the people he was working for. "I suppose we'll just have to wait and see..."

The only thing that drew her out of her thoughts was a drop of water hitting her forehead. She looked up, finally noticing the heavy, gray clouds in the sky, and more drops began to fall to form a light drizzle of rain.

Alex had completely passed through Route 13 without realizing it. The oasis was gone, and the new area was greener with low, stone walls. She headed towards the Pokemon Center to see Hau standing close by in the intersection of a path that reached up into the mountain. "Look, Alex! Seems like we're almost to the Aether House, where the captain is supposed to be, huh?" He turned, looking up the path into the mountain. "So that way lies Mount Lanakila, huh? I guess they're really making a Pokemon League up there on the peak..."

"Oh yeah, the Professor did say that's where they were making the Pokemon League, huh?" She followed his gaze. What was that going to be like?

"The professor told me that Pokemon Leagues in other regions have four crazy-strong Trainers in them that they call the Elite Four!" She nodded in response, thinking of the Elite Four back in Kanto. Hau grinned. "The Elite Four and our island kahunas... I wonder which ones are stronger! I'm pretty sure my gramps is the strongest, but I can't wait to found out for sure!"

"Hm..." She wondered if Hala would be strong enough to be the Elite Four. How did they decide that, anyway? She had never thought of it before.

Hau turned and waved. "Hey! Alola!" Alex looked over and saw the Ultra Recon Squad approaching them.

"An alola to you, Alexandra and Hau," Soliera replied, and the two did their strange wave in return.

"So, this is Tapu Village..." Phyco said to Soliera. "We must learn all we can about this place. It seems there are many stories in its past, but once, long ago, the Blinding One battled against the tapu in this spot."

Soliera nodded. "It's thought the power that came pouring out of the Ultra Wormhole at that time may be the source of Z-Moves' power... Yes, the light that the Blinding One... I mean, the light that Necrozma can wield."

"Our ancestors were greedy, though," Phyco added. "They sought to control all of Necrozma's light... They hurt Necrozma. They left it incomplete, and in such a state, it went mad with fury... And so our light was stolen by Necrozma."

"Our world is at peace now thanks to the Megalo Tower, which keeps the Blinding One contained. But we believe the tower is reaching its limit. And the Blinding One... Necrozma hungers for light," Soliera said darkly.

"The Blinding One may run wild in its fury, but it did also give us light once, so we would like to restore the Blinding one to its true form," Phyco continued. "But we do not have even the slightest idea of how we can do that." He shook his head. "If you learn anything you think might help, will you share it with us? After all, you are far more familiar with the Z-Moves than we are."

Alex nodded. "Of course!" She was surprised that they came and told her and Hau about their reason for being in Alola, but she felt it was a sign of trust.

The two seemed satisfied with that. With another square wave, they left once again.

"I don't really get what all that was about... but it seems like those two Ultra Recond Squad people are in a pretty hopeless spot, huh?" Hau asked after the two were gone.

Alex frowned. "Yeah, it seems that way..."

"I just wish everybody could be happy and find something to smile about. Even that Necrozma." Hau smiled at her. "Right, Alex?"

Alex nodded, feeling the atmosphere was now as gloomy as the rain. "Yeah, me too..." She sighed and went into the Pokemon Center. A drink from the cafe might lighten her mood. After a mug of hot cocoa, she returned to the rain outside and continued along the path.

On another 3 way path, she saw the Aether House up on a small hill. "There it is," she sighed to herself and walked into the building.

"Wait up!" She turned around and saw Hau walk in behind her. He took a quick look around. "So, this is Aether House, huh?"

"It seems so."

"Strangers!" Alex looked over. Two children stood in front of the doors on either side of the reception desk, with a Yungoos standing between them. "This means battle!" the little girl cried excitedly.

Alex frowned. "Ah, that might not-"

"What? Why?!" Hau barked.

"We'll protect our home when Acerola's away!" the little boy shouted with equal enthusiasm.

Beating a little kid's Pokemon didn't feel good. "I tried really hard! I am a kid, you know!" the kid shouted, looking upset.

Alex sighed. "I tried to say that fighting might not be a good idea... It's not like we're bad people."

Hau looked about as displeased as she did. He sighed. "I won, yeah? Then why's this little fellow gnawing on me?" He was talking about the Yungoos, that seemed to be attacking his sandal.

"I'm back, everybody!" Acerola called in a singsong voice. She giggled, seeing the children's relieved faces. "Looks like I finished up my shopping spree right on time! You've already met everyone?"

Hau shrugged. "Oh yeah, we met all right... in battle, anyway." He paused. "But... Hey, where's Lillie?"

"I left her with Hapu," Acerola said, walking up to the reception desk. "They should be coming soon."

Alex nodded. "That's good. I know Hapu will keep her safe."

Acerola put her hands on her hips. "So why don't we get those trials done with first? You did know I'm the captain, right?"

Alex and Hau were both surprised. "I had no idea..." Alex mumbled to herself. She wasn't sure what she was expecting; the captains have been all types of ages and personalities, after all. _I might as well get this started._


	24. Chapter 24- Acerola's Trial

My trial takes place at the abandoned site where the supermarket used to be," Acerola explained. "When you want to go, I'll meet you out front of the Aether House to show you the way!"

"Well, I think I'm ready. Could we go now?" Acerola grinned, and the two stepped outside.

"What do you think you're doing?! Stop! Stop it right now!" Lillie shouted.

Standing in front of Lillie, at the bottom of the steps, was a Team Skull grunt. "For real, girl?!" he shouted back. "Your bag was moving! Right in front of my eyes! And I'm supposed to just ignore that?! If you've got some rare Pokemon in there, I'm gonna have to take it and make some cash! Even if it's not that rare of a Pokemon, I bet I could still get paid, yo."

Lillie leaned away from him, holding the bag protectively in her arms.

"Hey, knock it off!" Alex yelled and ran down the stairs to stand between the two. and the two walked along the path, leading south of the Pokemon Center in Tapu Village.

"Alexandra!" Lillie gasped in relief.

The grunt stared Alex down, and she returned the look. "Oh, so we're following that script, are we? A trainer dashes forward to save the girl, huh?" He scoffed. "I'm not gonna let you be the hero in this scene!"

"When I saw that adorable Drowzee, that was enough for me! Later!" He ran off.

Lillie let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Alexandra... I just wanted to go for a stroll on my own, to see what it must feel like to be a trainer... so Hapu and I went our separate ways... but then Nebby tried to get out of my bag..." She glared down at her bag. "Didn't you! Go on, you little troublemaker, you'd better thank Alexandra, too!"

Alex sighed. Of course Nebby was causing trouble again, when wasn't he? Nebby let out a pathetic cry from inside the bag, like a sad apology.

"Oh, and... um... When I was out shopping, I kept thinking I wanted to be some help to you during your island challenge... and then I saw these." Lillie handed her some Luxury Balls.

Alex's eyes widened. "Whoa, these are expensive, aren't they? Are you sure?"

Lillie chuckled nervously, giving her an equally nervous smile. "I bought them without even thinking!"

Alex smiled. "Thanks!" She stowed them away in her bag.

"Oh! Lillie!" Acerola ran down the steps towards them. "What's the matter? You look all worn out. Do you want to rest at Aether House awhile?"

Lillie nodded. "Oh, Acerola... Thank you! I think I might take you up on that."

Alex nodded. "Sounds like a good idea. You do look pretty tired."

Acerola darted a little down the path. "And you, Alex!" Acerola called. "We can reach my trial from Tapu Village! Come on, follow me!" She continued running down the path towards Tapu Village.

Alex waved to Lillie. "I'll see you later!" She ran off after Acerola.

Acerola stood at the path that led south from the Pokemon Center. "The old supermarket where I hold my trial is right down this way. Down Route 14!" Acerola explained once Alex reached her. She ran down the path, leaving Alex to follow her once again.

Route 14 was on a shore of a black sand beach. Alex looked down at the sand in awe, squatted down, and picked up a handful of the sand. "I've never seen black sand before..." she said to herself, slowly pouring it back onto the beach. She looked up at the rest of the area.

Aside from the black sand, there was a crumbled road that curved along the beach. And the end of the beach, where it became rocky and the sand stopped, stood Acerola, between the pillars that marked the trial area.

"Here we are! Climb up these steps and my trial begins!" Acerola announced, gesturing to the steps behind her. There were cracks in the concrete steps where patches of grass were poking through that lead up to a run down supermarket. Acerola once again ran, easily gliding up the steps, with Alex tailing her.

"The time has finally come, Alexandra!" Acerola said. "So I guess I should explain what kind of trial this is, huh?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah, that would be helpful."

"This old building is full of lots of Ghost-type Pokemon. Did you know that?" Alex glanced at the building. It certainly had the 'haunted' look. "Here's where the trial part comes in. You've got to find the Totem Pokemon of this site and snap a shot of it with a Poke Finder! The totem is a bit of a trickster, and it likes to play hide-and-seek and mess around. If you take pictures of the other Ghost-type Pokemon inside, it'll definitely come out to get in on the fun and have its photo taken, too! So, if you see something weird happening inside this old place, try to check it out. I bet you'll find a Ghost-type Pokemon causing the mischief, so get its photo before it's gone!"

Alex nodded. It sounded simple enough; just look for weird things going on and take a picture of it.

"I'll just borrow your Poke Finder for a sec." Alex handed Acerola her Rotom Dex, and the girl giggled. "And your Rotom is a Ghost-type, too! Just just do this, and..." she mumbled, tapping the screen. "There! I've set it up to use a special shooting mode just for this trial."

Alex nodded. "Got it."

"You'll only be able to use it at this site, though. As soon as you enter the building, your trial will begin. Got it? And you can't catch any of the Pokemon, either. And you can't leave without giving up, tooo, so make sure you're ready for anything!"

Alex nodded. "Got it." She then turned to the building, opened the creaky door, and stepped into the dark supermarket.

The inside looked as Alex was expecting: the lights were broken, as well as some tiles on the floor, shelves knocked over, cardboard boxes open and strewn around the building, and shopping carts parked randomly, some laying on their sides. While Alex was carefully making her way through the clutter, one of the conveyer belts at a checkout counter turned on and began to move. The sudden sound in the otherwise silent building made her jump. She sighed, her hand on her chest, her heart pounding. "Jeez..." She took the Rotom Dex into her hand, opened the special Poke Finder, and aimed the camera. Through the Poke Finder, she saw a Gastly floating above the checkout counter!

After she chased off the Pokemon, the conveyer belt stopped. "All right, back to wandering the store."

She began to maneuver the maze of fallen shelves and boxes, a lone grocery cart began to rattle. She looked through the camera again and this time, saw a Haunter flying around it.

The Haunter was now gone. Out of the corner of her eye, Alex saw something, a Pikachu maybe, run deeper into the building. Was that... a Pikachu? But why would a Pikachu be in such a place? "I must have seen it wrong," Alex reasoned to herself. She moved deeper into the building.

Alex snaked through the shelves and moved closer to the back of the of the building. On a flat display sat a few a large Pikachu plush and a Marrill plush.. but they started floating in the air. "There's another one," Alex mumbled to herself and pointed the camera.

The Gengar had seemed to purposely dodge the camera. From the corner of her eye, once again, she thought she saw the Pikachu again. It ran in through the double doors that stood in the back of the building. "What is that?" Alex carefully walked over to the doors, and saw...

"What are you doing in here, Acerola?" Alex asked. The girl was standing in front of the double doors.

"Who are you?" the girl whispered, but kept her gaze straight ahead.

"Uh... It's... Alex, remember?"

Acerola shook her head. "Oh... Never mind that. Looks like you're done with the trial, right? We should hurry up and leave this place."

Alex paused. Something seemed... off. "But I'm not done yet," Alex responded. "I'm supposed to get a picture of the Totem Pokemon, right?"

Acerola shook her head again. "This place is dangerous. You should give up on your trial and get out."

Was this... really Acerola? A trial captain wouldn't have taken a trial-goer to a dangerous place. Was this... a test? "I'm not done yet," she said again.

"I told you to get out," Acerola said sternly, but she still wouldn't look at Alex.

"I'm not leaving."

"Get out," the girl growled.

"No!" Alex shouted.

"Get out. Get out! Get OUT!" Acerola started shouted, her voice getting louder... but she still wouldn't look at Alex.

The shouting did scare her a little, but she remembered what Acerola said: "The totem is a bit of a trickster, and it likes to play hide-and-seek and mess around." Besides, if she left now, she would fail the trial and have to come back. She held up the Rotom Dex, took a picture, and...

Acerola was gone. Alex sighed heavily, her heart pounding like crazy. So she was right to tough it out... It was all just an illusion. "That was actually scary..." She looked at the double doors and cautiously went totem is a bit of a trickster, and it likes to play hide-and-seek and mess around.

When she was inside, she felt like something was watching her. She jumped again when the Poke Finder opened on its own. "So something is here..." she mumbled. She looked around the room through the camera, turned around slowly... and saw... a Pikachu?

No, it wasn't a Pikachu. It looked like it was just wearing a costume. Was this the Totem Pokemon?

"Mimikyu..." Alex mumbled and sighed. As always, the Totem Pokemon was a challenge... but then again, if it was easy, it wouldn't be a trial. The Mimikyu had vanished, but she had a fuzzy picture of the totem. "That was all I needed, right?" She sighed again, crept through the silent building once again, and returned outside. She squinted in the sunlight; the clouds had cleared away.

Acerola waved to her once she saw Alex. "Welcome back, Alexandra! I can check your pictures right away."

"Right..." Alex held out the Rotom Dex to the girl.

"Now let's see how you did..." Acerola looked through the pictures and smiled. "Yup! That's Mimikyu all right! It's pretty hard to catch it on film, so this is a really great attempt!" She held out the Rotom Dex, and Alex returned it to her bag. "Which means..." Acerola held out the purple crystal.

Alex suddenly felt elated. She took the Z-Crystal into her hand and thrust her fist, which was clutching the crystal, into the air. "Yeah!" For some reason, she felt more accomplished as usual. Maybe because the whole thing with the Totem Pokemon was so creepy...

"If you want to use Ghost-Type Z-Power, then you've got to move like this!" Acerola struck her pose, moving like a ghost appearing. "And since you passed my trial, Alexandra, you now have my permission to catch Pokemon in the trial site. So, in that old building there. Here you go!" Acerola handed her some special Pokeballs, Dusk Balls.

Acerola smiled thoughtfully and put her hands on her hips. "It's not a bad idea to have some Ghost-type Pokemon on your team!"

Alex nodded and looked back at the building. "I do have Decidueye already... but it's worth looking for others, huh..." She was reluctant to venture back in there. "I have to ask... I saw what looked like you near the back room, and it got pretty scary..."

Acerola chuckled, seeing her nervousness. "What's that? You say I was in there and then you went in the back room?" She giggled again. "Ooh, cut it out, Alex! You're trying to scare me, huh? You'll have to come up with something a bit more believable than that! I was here the whole time, and there's not even a room in the back of the shop, for starters! How gullible do you think I am?"

Alex looked back at her and narrowed her eyes. "I'm not joking."

Acerola paused, and her eyes widened, wrapping her arms around herself. "Brr! I feel like I'm getting chicken skin... Like a chill through me for some reason..." She walked away, her eyes still wide.

Alex watched her leave, her eyes still narrowed. "I don't believe she didn't believe what I said... She knew that all of that was going to happen, huh?" She sighed and looked back at the building. Was she serious about the back room, though? "I'm going to go back in there and check.."


	25. Chapter 25- Route 16 and Ula'Ula Meadows

With Alex accomplishing her trial, she made he way back to the Aether House. As she was approaching the front of it, she saw several people standing on its steps; two figures she could seel was Hau and Acerola. The others... She sighed. She recognized those outfits all too well.

Plumeria stood between two Team Skull Grunts. "Back so soon, hmm? I wasn't expecting you just yet," she said once Alex reached her. She looked at one of the grunts at her sides through the corner of her eye. "It takes these dumb grunts way too long to deal with you kids..." Her eyes fixed on Alex with a fierce glint. "So I guess it's my turn now!"

The two grunts suddenly approached Hau and Acerola, throwing their hands around in their usual way. "What? I told you before," Plumeria continued, when the two were surprised that they were also being brought into battles. "Next time you get in your way, I'm not holding anything back!"

Plumeria snorted. "Guess you are pretty tough. Now I understand why my grunts waste so much time battling kids." She narrowed her eyes, the golden orbs coldly fixed on Alex. "But if you want us to return the Pokemon, then you'll have to come to us. Alone. The boss is dying to meet you." She started to walk away with the two grunts, then paused to look at Alex over her shoulder. "See you at our base in Po Town." She continued and disappeared from sight.

Hau groaned. "Battles you can't afford to lose aren't any fun..."

Acerola looked panicked and rushed up the stairs. "Hey! Are you guys okay?!" she called to the children inside. Alex and Hau followed closely behind.

The little girl was squatting in the main room, rubbing her tearful eyes. "M-my Yungoos..." she whined and sniffled.

Acerola gasped, squatting down by the little girl. "We can't forgive this!" She furrowed her brows. "Darn it, those numskulls actually did something pretty clever for once!"

"If we want to get the Pokemon back, then Alex has to go to Po Town... All alone? With no back up?" Hau mumbled. "That's what they said, but... that's not fair!"

Alex paused, then turned to Acerola. "What is Po Town? Is it different from the other towns?"

"Team Skull has taken over Po Town... It's basically their private playground now," Acerola explained. She gasped and stood up. "Oh, I know! If you're gonna go, though, try to find this guy on Route 15 who's wearing a kimono. He might be able to help you get to Po Town. He knows a whole lot about Pokemon that can travel across the water."

Alex nodded, but then crossed her arms and looked down the the ground in thought. Was Lapras not going to be enough?

The little girl approached Alex. "Just... just get my Yungoos back for me!" she said, more tears spilling down her cheeks.

Alex nodded and pat the girl gently on her head. "I promise I will. Taking a little girl's Pokemon is just dirty!" She waved to the group and left the building.

Route 15 was just west of the Aether House. The short path lead down onto a beach where, as Acerola said, Alex saw a man wearing a white kimono. He was standing near the shore, watching the water.

Alex approached him. "Um... excuse me?"

"A trial-goer, huh?" he said, his back still turned to her. "And why would you be coming to a lonely, odd place like this?"

"I need to go after Team Skull in Po Town," Alex explained. "They called me out and I can't ignore it."

The man turned to face her. "Uh-huh... I see you've got your reasons. Then.. I'll take you on." He held out his hand with a coin in his palm. "Tell me. Uncle Grimsley is going to flip a coin. Will it be heads or tails?"

Alex arched a brow. What was this? Was he being serious. "Tails," she said without hesitation.

Grimsley flipped his coin, caught it, and smacked it onto the back of his hand, the other covering it. He stared at her for a moment, her staring back at him unflinchingly, and smirked. "Astonishing. You just took a stab, like some kind of prophet. Right now, you and your Pokemon are shining brilliantly." He lowered his hands. "A loss is a loss. I'll give you Sharpedo's info for your Ride Pager then. Ride it to victory." She held out the pager, he programmed it in, and handed it back to her.

He turned his attention back to the water. She followed his line of sight, and saw that there were large boulders scattered about in it. Now she understood why Lapras wasn't going to help. "Maybe you don't need to hear this from me, butt I'm going to tell you anyway. Sharpedo will get forward and smash through rocks, like those ones there." He paused. "And here's a bit more of unwanted advice. Po Town lies at the other end of Route 16 here, but it's thoroughly occupied by Team Skull. You shouldn't go there unless you want trouble."

Alex shook her head. "I don't really have a choice. Thank you for the Sharpedo caller." She called the Sharpedo, climbed on its back, and got into the water.

Alex reached the other shore after Sharpedo crashed through the boulders that were blocking her from before. Shortly up the path leading north of the shore, Alex stopped into the Pokemon Center. While she was healing her Pokemon at the counter, she could see a Team Skull member making a scene at the cafe. She sighed heavily and walked over to the man.

The grunt was flailing his arms around, as they usually do. "Moo! Moo! I'm talkin' to you! Moomoo Milk, 'cause I'm too busy to chew!" he was shouting at the guy behind the counter. "Yo! Yo! I wanna drink it down! I want Moomoo Milk, and I want it now!" He paused and turned, as if he could sense Alex's annoyed glare. "Hey look now- what we got here? I'm gonna make this kid run away in fear! No more drinks at the cafe for you! They'll all be gone when Team Skull rolls through! You wanna come to the cafe, you better come correct! My Pokemon skulls, you have to respect!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Man, you talk a lot. Let's just do this already so you can quiet down!"

The grunt growled in response.

The grunt groaned and bent over, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "Ugh... My belly... sounds like it's using Rumble..." He glared at Alex. "Hey, yo, kid, my payback will be vicious! But at least for now, Moomoo Milk is delicious!" His stomach made an audible noise and he rushed off.

Alex blinked and watched him bolting out the door. The man behind the counter was staring at the doors while they slid closed. "Drink too much of anything, even Moomoo Milk, and this is what happens..." the man behind the counter mumbled. "You may be feeling a bit put off after all that, but here's some Moomoo Milk for you, too." He set down a bottle on the counter for her. "Even Pokemon know better than to guzzle milk like that when they're already healthy."

Alex smiled. "Ah, thank you!" She took the bottle, sat down at one of the tables in the counter, and started drinking her free drink.

Just north of the Pokemon Center was Ula'Ula Meadows; the area was foggy from the ponds, and every patch of earth was covered in red flowers. Alex was wowed by the scene before her and took a picture of the scenery to show her mom later. "All right, let's get through it..."

Shortly ahead of her on the bridge, she could see a familiar, white coated figure. It had to be someone from the Aether Foundation. The figure moved closer, and Faba could be seen through the fog. "Oh my, if it isn't Alexandra," he said and stood before her. "Where might you be off to?"

"I'm going to Po Town," she responded.

Faba's eyes widened. "To Po Town?! I-isn't that where Team Skull makes its base?!" he gasped. "Such awful things they are, tormenting poor Pokemon for no good reason... I swear I just don't know what to do with them! And just look at me, would you?" He huffed. "Here I am, taking the initiative to travel Alola on my own to check on how Pokemon are doing. I've been trying to think through this Necrozma issue on my own. That sort of noble dedication is what you expect for a president, even... Don't you agree?"

"I.. suppose..."

"Not that a foolish child could..." he mumbled. Alex narrowed her eyes; she felt he was just looking down at her. He cleared his throat. "I mean, not that I would expect you to know." He must have realized he just made it awkward. "Anyhow... Do try to stay safe. Don't say I didn't warn you about Team Skull." She watched him walk passed her towards Route 16 through slitted eyes.

"What an arrogant jerk..." she mumbled to her and truly began her trek through the meadow.


	26. Chapter 26- Po Town

Once she got out of the meadow, she reached Route 17, and a light rain started. The first things she saw was the sign showing the route number, a police station, and... a Team Skull grunt standing outside of it. Why was he here? Alex walked passed the grunt, who surprisingly ignored her, and she opened the door to the police station.

Aside from the Alolan Meowths everywhere, there was nothing else inside. Alex slowly closed the door. "I guess that means I'm getting close."

The gray bricked walkway lead further north, and she could see another grunt ahead of her. Just beyond him, the walkway curved to the left, leading into a tall, concrete wall, and two more grunts standing at the gate built into the wall. That had to be the entrance to Po Town.

The two grunts looked over at Alex when they heard her walk up to them. "Yo, what's up? You wanna join Team Skull?" the male grunt asked.

"Hold up... Is that a Z-Power Ring?" the female grunt asked, pointing at the bracelet on Alex's wrist.

"For real?! You actually on the island challenge?!" the male groaned.

"All right then... I get it..." the female snorted. "Come to laugh at us losers who gave up on the island challenges, huh?"

"That's actually not-" Alex started.

"You showed up so suddenly and got the nerve to laugh at me?!" the male barked.

Alex had beaten them both. "No fair! I hate strong kids like you!" the female whined. "I'm not letting you in!" The two had opened the gate, rushed inside, and closed it tightly behind her.

Alex groaned. "Man, now what?"

"You there, girl?" an older, monotone male voice said behind her. She turned and saw a man with a police over shirt on. He walked up to the thick, concrete gate. "Seems to me like you're trying to get into Po Town. You sure you've thought this through? You'd better be ready if you're thinking of coming in here. Ready to live as Team Skull... or ready to take on Team Skull."

Alex nodded confidently. "Yeah, I have. I have to."

The man turned to face her again. "You really think you're ready for that?"

Alex nodded again. "I am."

"I guess everyone has their own reasons. I got my reasons, too, for doing what I do. I'll have them let you in. If you don't make it, I'll be sure your remains at least get back home."

Alex wrinkled her nose. Who was this guy? Was he part of Team Skull as well? He didn't look like he was, but she supposed you could never know. She walked inside once he got the gate open.

Immediately inside, there was a barricade, blocking off the walkway, the Team Skull symbol spray painted on it. Two more grunts were standing behind it. "Huh?" He stared at Alex when she approached the barricade. "What's this numskull doing here?" He glanced at his partner behind the concrete slabs. "What, oh what, should we do?"

"Forget about it! We've got this Barbaracle... I mean this barricade! Do you really wanna bother moving it out of the way just to take one kid on?" the second replied dismissively.

The first one nodded. "True, true..."

The second finally turned to Alex. "Go home! Go! You're not coming in here, got it? Not unless you find some path through here!"

Alex stared at them with an irritated look. "Fine, I'll do just that," she said, walking away from the barricade. There had to be another way in.

Off to the left of the barricade, she discovered a hole in the tall shrubs. She looked over to guarantee the two grunts couldn't see her, and crawled through the hole.

There was grafitti randomly sprayed on the walls and sidewalks of the town. The buildings she could see from where she was were in disrepair. She sighed and walked to the thoroughfare of the town.

Once she was out of sight of any shrubs, the two grunts behind the barricade spotted her. "Dude, are you hardheaded? Your skull must be rock!" the first shouted when he saw her. "You shouldn't come in here, yo. Now I'm gonna make you regret it!"

The grunt shrugged. "That barricade made us soft... There's something to regret all right..." the first grumbled.

"Hey, yo, barricade or no, we ain't lettin' you go!" the second barked.

"We needed that barricade after all! Come on, hold back a little!"

"No," Alex said bluntly, and walked up to the run down looking Pokemon Center.

There were a few more grunts inside, one of them standing behind the main counter. "Ready for fly rhymes in your ear, yo? But, yo, what're you doin' here, yo?" the guy standing in front of the counter started to rap.

"Yo, it's darker than Darkrai up in here, yo. I'm gettin' scared like I met with a Fearow!" the girl behind the counter continued. "Ain't nobody around. I'm feelin' kinda down, but I'm still holdin' it down here in Po Town! Hey, yo, spin it, Spinda!" She threw out her arm, pointing at the Spinda standing on the opposite of the guy.

The Spinda cried out, seeming to be enjoying itself.

"So listen up, intruder. So wants money, but it always eludes her!" the guy picked up the rap again. "Team Skull, represent! We can't pay the rent! Had a lot of fun, but our youth was misspent!"

"This Pokemon Center is where we cower, but we can't pay bills, so we got no power! If you give me 10 Pokedollars, we will help you out, by healing your team before your next bout!"

Alex blinked. That was certainly unexpected. "Uh... yeah, that would be nice," Alex said, placing the money on the counter.

"I knew we could count on you, yo! Thanks to you, we can make do, yo!" the guy rapped after the girl picked up the money.

"Cash makes us perky, so even though you were a bit jerky, I'll heal up your team so you can do work-y!" the girl finished the rap.

Alex still wasn't sure what was going on with those two, but if they were willing to help her, she might as well take it. Ten Pokedollars was a cheap price for having the enemy's help.

Further up ahead was another barricade. She sighed and used the same tactic: look for holes in the surrounding shrubs. Alex felt it was a little... stupid that it worked again. There was a third barricade, but she could see there was an opening in the surrounding iron fence leading to the mansion like building it was surrounding. That had to be where they were keeping the little girl's Yungoos. She finally reached the front doors and went inside.

The inside resembled the rest of the town: in disrepair and grafitti everywhere, with grunts standing around. Alex sighed. "All right, let's start..." she mumbled to herself. She had to now pester each of these grunts about where that Yungoos was.

All the grunts she had dealt with on the first floor and most of the second hadn't known anything about what she was talking about. On the second floor, a grunt was blocking the doors to the balcony.

"Greetings, visitor," the grunt said to Alex. "If you wish to meet with Master Guzma, then give the three secret passwords."

 _Master Guzma?_ That's a new one. Alex thought back to the slips of paper she found around the mansion. "All right," she said.

"Then tell me today's first password! Which one of these does our big sis like best?"

"Poison Jab," Alex replied without hesitation.

The grunt clicked his tongue. "Then tell me today's second password! Which of THESE does our big sis like best?"

"Bounsweet."

"Seriously?! Then tell me today's third password! Which one of THESE does our big sis like best?!"

"Tapu Cocoa."

The grunt repeated her answers. "Are you sure about that?"

Alex paused, remembering something on one of the slips with the passwords... "No!" she shouted.

The grunt let out a hearty laugh. "You know all our big sis' favorite things, and you even knew to say "no!" at the end! Yeah, you're one of us, bonehead!" He honestly sounded completely happy with her responses. He stepped to the side, letting Alex pass. "If you wanna have an audience with Master Guzma, then follow the path out on the roof."

"Uh... thanks?" His face had a pleased glow, like he truly met a new ally. She passed through the doors onto the balcony. Outside, there was a path made of planks over the railing that lead to an open window. "That doesn't look safe..." Alex mumbled to herself. She hugged the wall and carefully scooted along the planks.

She was on the other side of the second floor that had been blocked off by the collapsed chandelier. Another pair of grunts were standing side by side at a door at the end of the hall. Alex walked up to the door, eyeing the pair, who let her pass through without any hassle.

Inside, Guzma was standing on a raised platform. To his right, there was a grunt standing in front of a chest overflowing with crystals. Were those... Z-Crystals?

"The hated boss who beats you down and beats you down and never lets up... Yeah. Big bad Guzma is here!" Guzma announced himself. He put his hands on his hips when Alex approached him. "I don't get you, kid, but at least this is a change of pace. It's not every day someone comes straight to me for a beating!"

Alex snorted. "I'm not here for you, Guzma. I'm here for the Yungoos you guys stole from Aether House."

"No bone to pick with me, huh?" He shrugged. "How sweet of you to help out a sad little girl." He clicked his tongue. The Yungoos in question was cowering behind the grunt.

"And you came all the way here just for that, huh? Can't you just watch for your own Pokemon and stay out of other people's business?!"

"How about you leave other people's Pokemon alone, you jerk!" Alex snapped.

Guzma laughed. "You're one messed up kid! You wanna know what I do when some machine messes up? The first thing I do is give it a nice hard smack! I mean, most of the time I smash it to pieces, but hey, what can you do? Now let's see if I can't fix you!"

Guzma stood completely still, staring down at Alex. "Guzma, what is wrong with you?!" he suddenly shouted, grabbing onto his head. He whipped around to look at the grunt. "Yo! Give the Pokemon back to the kid! NOW!"

The grunt, looking intimidated, moved to the side. The Yungoos rushed over to Alex, and she scooped it up into her arms.

Guzma clicked his tongue again. The grunt, who was still being stared down by Guzma, rushed out of the room. "I'm gonna be you down one of these days! No matter whose help I need to do it..." he growled, pointing angrily at Alex. He shoved her aside and walked out of the room.

Alex let out a heavy sigh and looked at the jewels in the chest. "There's really are Z-Crystals..." she said to herself, picking up and examining one of them. Why did Guzma have so many of these? Where did he even get them from? She shrugged and pocketed one. "All right, let's take you back home," she said, turning her attention to the Yungoos.


End file.
